Hell High
by Shadow-chan93
Summary: Have you ever asked yourself how young demons and devils are educated? Which life they live? To which school they go? Well, Pandemonium High, better known as Hell High, is a special High school for all demonical teenagers. Please read and comment. CxR
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **A strange idea popped into my mind and here is it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Crusade or the characters

**HELL HIGH**

**Chapter 1: **

Have you ever asked yourself how young demons and devils are educated? Which life they live? To which school they go? Well, Pandemonium High, better known as Hell High, was a special High school for all demonical teenagers. It was placed only half an hour away from New York. There it was more rural and the students had more place to discover their supernatural abilities. Anyways, from the outside the school looked like every other school. There were six modern buildings and one very big gym. But it was bordered by a middle-high wall. The main building was the closest building to the irony front gate. In its basement were the auditorium and the cafeteria. In its other floor were the infirmary and the teacher's offices. On both sides of the main building were the dorms, on the right the girls dorm, the boys dorm on the left. Together with two other smaller buildings for the classrooms the dorms and the main building formed a circle with a court in the middle. In it were some trees and some benches. Behind the buildings was a huge gym and next to it a second court, this time a court for doing sport. Connected to the gym and the court was a green forest and not far away was a lake. The lake was the most hated thing in the whole school. The poor pupils always had to run around it and that was really annoying.

Some cars, motorbikes and buses stopped in front of the gate and a lot of young people streamed in. The summer vacations had just ended and a new school year began. While entering the gate, everyone got a letter in which was a letter (AN: No way! In an envelope is a letter!! That can't be true!! XDDD) and the keys for the new bedrooms.

Let's turn our attention to group of young devils who were all about 17 years old. They were just walking towards the gate. Packed with luggage and happily chatting they entered the well-known school. It was a group of six people, two girls and four boys. One girl was obviously hyper or had drunken too much coffee and jumped around them all.

"Sheeda! Stop it! You're making me nervous!" One of the boys who was called Genai hissed at her.

"Nya!! But I'm so excited!! Aren't you, too? We're now rank 2!" Sheeda cheered again and switched into her demon form as soon as entered the school. Now her cat-tail moved quickly without stopping.

"Yeah! Rank 2!" One of the two twins cheered. He had waist-long dark purple hair and his name was Chrono. His brother on the other hand had long hair as well, but his was white and he wore glasses.

"Now we're finally in the second floor of our dorm!" Aion cheered with the others and gave his girlfriend Rizelle a little kiss on the cheek. The dark haired girl giggled and smiled at him.

The last in the group was a really tall boy named Vide. He didn't say much, but he smiled. A new year had begun and they were rank 2 now.

The school system was different here. Because of the long life span the demonical school took longer. Plus it was subdivided into four ranks; rank 1 was the lowest and rank 4 the highest. One rank took 10 years. That means that you are rank 1 in the first ten years, rank two in the next ten years and so on. All in all the school took 40 years, nothing for a devil. Students of different ranks had their own floor in the dorms. So was the first floor for the youngest. Nobody really wanted to live there. All other people had to go past there to come to their own bedrooms. Because of this it was almost always loud down there. The ones in the fourth floor were luckier. Up there it was quiet and you weren't interrupted so often.

Anyways, before young devils were allowed to enter the school, they went to other schools. At first pre-school, elementary school, Junior High and High school, college and university – exactly the same schools humans go to. After that 'human education' the demonical Junior High began. In there they had to learn various stuff about the basics of fighting and defending. Plus they had to learn all languages. And then I write all, I mean all. Well, it would really be crap if someone in… let's say Timbuktu called a demon and he didn't understand him. So the main parts of Junior High were the languages from all over the world. It took 15 years.

All in all the time young demons spent in school was about 80 years, plus or minus some years (This is the whole time with pre-school and all the other 'human' stuff, too)

Well, and Hell High was the last school for them all. An announcement was made by the secretary and all students stopped doing what ever they were doing. That meant chatting, shouting, screaming, fighting in demonical form etc., etc….. Everybody was asked to look for her or his bedroom, roommates and afterwards they had to come to the auditorium.

So Sheeda and Rizelle waved a 'see-ya-later' and walked away towards her dorm. The boys turned left to do the same. A very impressing feature of the school was its looking. From the outside it looked like normal school with modern buildings, but as soon as you was IN one of the buildings it switched its looking into some sort of old-gothic style. For the first time, it was always a great shock for the new pupils. A group of young and childish boys stopped in shock.

"Out of the way!!" Aion called amused and pushed them away. Walking in the crowd they made their way up to floor number 2. There wasn't as much chaos as one floor lower. The students here knew already where to go and search their rooms.

"Where's your room?" Chrono asked his friends. "I've 216. That's down the corridor on the right, isn't it?" Exactly there was it. But he had to share his room with Aion, like the years before. Genai's and Vide's room was directly next door. From there the two brothers could hear their arguing about who got which bed. Chrono and Aion just threw their luggage on the ground, they could unpack it later.

Later in the auditorium the principal Mr Defaux greeted all and told them the school rules.

"…1. Leaving the school area without permission is prohibited

2. Attacking humans is prohibited

3. Showing your true form to a human is prohibited

4. Killing another student or teacher is prohibited

5. Fighting, as long as the school don't get destroyed is allowed.

6. Using special powers only on the specially prepared areas.

7. Sexual contact to other students is only allowed in rank 4.

Those are the school rules. I wish you luck and fun in this school year. You'll get now your timetables. Then you have free time. Tomorrow at 8 o'clock starts the first classes. So that was it, have a good day." Defaux explained and the students applauded. A little flame appeared in front of everyone. It transformed to a letter. Excited they took the letters. The timetabled were in it and only seconds later the typical conversation about "What subject do you have when? How's your timetable?" and other stuff about comparing them with the ones of friends began. As everything here the subjects weren't normal as well. For example there were subjects like:

Close combat, Fighting from the distance, Single combat, Reading runes, Creating magical spells and curses, Defending, Demonical history, Dark Arts, Switching forms, Flying lessons, Demonical technology, Using magic and a lot more. Some "normal" subjects were there, too. Maths, sciences and P.E. But they only had the same names as the human ones. In reality they did there totally different stuff like calculate the right angle for your powers in maths and creating some acid or nuclear stuff in sciences. P.E. was mostly stamina training.

Anyways, all timetables were now compared and younger students went to examine the school while other unpacked their stuff or just relaxed before the school would begin tomorrow.

**AN: **So, that's my new idea. Please give me some comments; I'd like to know how it is…

XDDD The lake behind the school… WE have a lake behind the school and we always have to run around it… that's so annoying ."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: **second chapter I have some good ideas fort his

**Chapter 2:**

The first day passed by really fast and soon the bell rang fort he first period. For Chrono, Aion and the others was the first period P.E. They would start with it every day as warm up training. Like last year they had to run around the hated lake. The teacher was really strict and told them always to hurry up more.

"I swear I'm going to kill him sometime!" Rizelle panted and hold her side. They were now running for nearly a whole hour.

"I'll help you! I'm not a sporty fighting demon! I prefer my computers!" Sheeda agreed with her. "And what's with you guys?"

The boys laughed and ran past them. "Lapped again!" That was now the third time they lapped the two girls.

"Idiots…" Rizelle muttered and sat into the grass next to the way. Sheeda pricked up her cat ears. A little explosion was heard from one of the other buildings. Later a little bit smoke came out of it.

"The first explosion for this year… Kind of late, don't you think, too? I expected it earlier…" The cat-girl giggled and turned her attention away from the building to the court. Some younger ones were just training some sorts of fighting stuff. A girl had a sword in her hand and chased after another boy who screamed and ran away. The scene looked funny; the girl was barely able to lift the sword up and the boy sounded like a shrieking girl. Rizelle and Sheeda laughed about them. "Isn't that Jenny? She's a new one and I met her down in the hall." Rizelle wanted to know. "Oh, apropos, where's Luna?" "She left school after she finished rank 3."

Young demons were able to decide by themselves if they wanted to go to Hell High and how long they wanted to. But the disadvantage at leaving earlier was that the devil wouldn't have a high rank if he or she didn't finish the High school. At best they would become servants or lower employees of Pandemonium. Only those who had finished all four ranks of Hell High had a good chance of becoming a high rank demon in their society.

DING DANG DONG next period. This time it was "Creating spells and curses". It was a new subject for the 2nd rank devils. So they were all curious and wanted to know what they would do there. It took place in one of the classrooms and an old woman stepped in. She banged her book at the table and immediately the room was silent.

"I am your teacher for 'Creating Spells and Curses'. My name is Mrs Finch. Let's start now with classes." She spoke in a very fast Latin. Nearly all classes or subjects were in a different language because they should get used to speak them and don't forget them. So, this one was in Latin. Actually quite logical because all the spells and curses had to be in Latin or they wouldn't work. At first the teacher showed them the basics of the sentences they had to form, and then they should try it by themselves. They should create a spell so that the flower which stood on every table died. Genai tried it at first and…. And…. In front of him was a little explosion, the flower was still undamaged and his face full of soot. Chrono who sat behind him leaned to him and nudged him at the shoulder

"Hey, Genai! Has your mascara slipped away? It's all over your face!" He teased him and the whole class roared with laughter.

"I'm not using any make-up!" The victim growled and hurried out of the room to clean himself up. The reaction made them all laugh more.

"Silence!" The teacher yelled and continued her lessons.

DING DANG DONG And now? Sciences! During the sciences classes didn't happen something special. One guy only blew up a mixture between some chemical acids, but that happened nearly every time.

Like the last three hours the whole school day passed by and in the afternoon all six teenager sat or laid in the grass and did their homework. Why did the teacher have to give them so much to do in the afternoon? After all it was the first day!

"Hey, wanna break some school rules?" Aion suddenly asked in the round and attracted the other's attention on him. Interested they looked at him. "Today's a nice party in a nightclub. I thought we could go there. I'm sure it'll be funny…" He explained.

"You mean we sneak out in the first evening this year, climb over the wall, break school rule number one, scare humans on the way were, have fun in the club, coming home late in the night and get detention because we left the school area?" Chrono asked suspiciously.

"Exactly!" His brother grinned at him.

"Why not. We're not called 'The Sinners' for nothing." Chrono agreed and looked in his book again. "When do we leave?"

And then the arguing about the time began. Ten o'clock was too late to leave and 8 o'clock was too early. The girl absolutely wanted to have enough time to get ready, that meant that they would meet at nine o'clock and they would leave quarter an hour later. And until that time? Hm, scarring the new ones could be funny. The older students always played tricks on them in the first week to see who was strong and who was weak. Therefore the week was called "Haunting Week". From the little court between the buildings came a scream and it was followed by some girls running out of it. Behind them were some guys with Paint ball guns. Complaining that their clothes got dirty the girls fled away.

"That idea is stupid! We had much better ideas last year!" Sheeda giggled and watched the scene. "I knew that they would come with paint ball guns again… That's nearly every year… But now I'm prepared!!" The cat girl cheered and the others stared her with the what-do-you-mean-expression on their faces.

"3-…2-…1… BANG!" The girl counted the countdown and as she pulled a little remote control thing out of her pocket and pressed the biggest button. The girls who were just fleeing from the guys with the guns just wanted to enter a building and then suddenly tons of paint rained down from the ceiling on the girls. Now the were full of red and blue paint and stopped shocked in their movement.

"Got ya!" Sheeda called to them and waved. The girls turned around on their heels in an insulted manner and walked head high away.

"When did you do that?!" Vide giggled. They were only two days here and the cat-girl had always been with them. So when did she do that?!

"Oh I wasn't able to sleep last night…" She leaned back into the grass. "I know I know!! Don't say anything! I know that I'm drinking too much coffee!! But yesterday I only drank 11 cups! And today only 10!!" She began to babble even through nobody was listening to her anymore.

Finally it was evening and a plan and all Sinners sneaked out of their dorms and to a place where some bushes covered the wall. Hardly anyone knew that place, so it was quite safe. Trying not to ruin their good clothes (especially Rizelle) they climbed over it and walked along the street. Fortunately Aion had planned everything and his car parked only one street away on a parking lot. Plus it was big enough so everyone fit into it. One time they had to stop at a red traffic light. Another car drove next to them. It was an expensive car and the driver was about 17 years old. He looked arrogant and snobbish and glanced over to them. Chrono grinned and let his eyes glow dangerously. Shocked he driver stared at him and ignored the traffic lights totally. On the crossing he drove directly into another car. The young demon chuckled… Humans could be so funny.

**AN: **I really like this story And I'm really thinking of the Sinner-group-part… Normally they have to be the enemies… but I like them… I don't know if I should make them to bad ones…

Please review and comment… okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**AN: **Well… I had a some nice ideas fort his one…

**Chapter 3:**

Finally they arrived at the bar. It was a human bar and a band played some songs at the left side of the dance floor. At the right was a bar with some bar stools in front of it. Except for some coloured moving lights there were no other ones, so it was relatively dark. It was a nice atmosphere here. Everybody was in a good mood and was relaxing at one of the benched and chairs next to some tables around the dance floor or was dancing. The music here was okay as well, it was rock music, but a little bit too loud, so you had to speak really loud to talk to someone. Sometimes it could be a little bit annoying for demons to have such a good hearing, but fortunately the most of them were able to deaden the sound, so it wasn't as bad as it would normally be.

The Sinners sat down at the bar stools at watched the whole scene which was playing in front of them. They hadn't been under humans for a long time and perhaps they could find a new victim to scare. It didn't take a long time until Sheeda was on the dance floor and danced some sort of crazy dance. In any case she had too much coffee, ice-tea, alcohol or what ever she had drunken. (AN: That's true, ice-tea is like a drug… you can get high because of it!!) Soon Aion and Rizelle joined her. Genai teased the bar keeper. Every time then the bar keeper wanted to pour a drink into a glass, Genai moved the glass with one of his powers away (Of cause Genai didn't move or touch the glass) and the other man cursed hard. After doing that five times Genai let the whole liquid split in the bar keeper's face. Puzzled the said man looked down at the bottle and the glass in his hand. With a lot other curses he disappeared in a door who let obviously into the kitchen.

"You're really bored, aren't you?" Vide grinned at Genai.

"Well, what else can we do here?" Genai yawned and scanned the room.

"Having fun at the dance floor of cause." Chrono told him. He scanned the room as well.

"You know exactly that I don't dance." Genai hissed at him and narrowed his eyes. "Or you're up to something…"

"Who said that we'll dance?" The purple head smirked evilly and found his new victim. It was a fat girl who was dancing terribly. Suddenly she stumbled over something invisible and fell flat on her face. The crash with the ground made a loud BATSCH and everybody laughed.

"You are so mean, you know that?" Genai said ironically. "My turn!" Sometimes he was really like a little child.

This time it was a young couple, that means if they were a couple at all. Genai let the boy step on the girl's feet; they lost balance and fell down as well, the boy on top of her. Unfortunately he touched her at some places he actually shouldn't, the girl screamed and slapped him hardly into his face. Then she got on her feet again and left the bar with a bright red face. The boy still sat puzzled on the floor. On his cheek was still a red hand print. As he noticed that everyone was looking at him he quickly disappeared from the dance floor and sat down in a dark corner.

At the bar the young demons nearly roared in laughter.

"Yeah, that's way better than dancing. AU! They're doing karaoke! That's really a provocation, isn't it?" Vide cheered. Then they waited until the right time and let the voices of the singer sound total horrible, one time like a toad and the other time like a raven. All in all such a nightclub could be funny for a devil. Suddenly Chrono stopped laughing. A strange scent was in his nose. It smelled kind of good, a little bit sweet. And it seemed familiar. Where was the source of it? He looked around in the room, but he wasn't able to find it. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the karaoke.

After some time that was boring as well.

Vide and Chrono still sat at the bar. Genai and Sheeda were just playing who-can-drink-the-most-alcohol, Aion and Rizelle had disappeared and did well, what ever they were doing. The atmosphere was nice, it was really a nice nightclub, even through it was human. Chrono smirked lightly. It was only the first real school day and they had broken nearly all important school rules. There was number 1 – Don't leave school area without permission -, number 2 – Don't attack humans – (Does teasing them count? Well they all landed hard on the ground and that counted), number 3 – Don't show your true form to a human – (Chrono had used his glowing red eyes, that counted, too), number 6 – Special powers only in special areas – (That rule was broken in any case, too) and Aion and Rizelle were probably breaking rule number 7. All in all it was a good start for the new year.

Suddenly the scent was where again. The others didn't seem to notice it, so Chrono thought it would be the best not to tell them. He glanced to his right. A girl sat down on the bar. She was blonde and about 16 years old. Chrono sniffed again. The scent was coming from her. _Strange… _Something in her aura was different, too. Something in her aura made him relaxing.

"Is something wrong?" She barked suddenly at him.

"Uhm, no. Why should be something wrong?" Chrono asked hesitating, surprised about the girl's harsh reaction. At first sight she actually hadn't seemed so brazen, but she definitely was. The sound in her voice told everything.

"Because you're staring at me. And if you're staring at me anyways you can buy me a drink." She waved her hair and ordered immediately a coke.

"What? Why should I do that?" The purple head crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Because a cute girl is asking you." She chirped. "He pays." She added for the bar keeper. The man nodded and wrote it on Chrono's bill. The devil's mouth clapped open. _Incredible…_

"Hey, I don't even know you!" He was thinking of what to do with her. What trick could he play on the little cunt? But something held him back from doing something. One little part of him didn't want to. That hadn't happened before. _Crap… _

"My name is Rosette. Now you know me." She explained coldly. "What's your name?"

Before he was able to answer, someone called Rosette's name. A blonde guy had just entered the disco and was looking for her. The girl pulled a face and glanced to him.

"Your boyfriend?" Chrono guessed.

"Hell no! Do I really look like I would be going out with someone like him?" The blonde stared horrified at him. "That's my brother!" Then she began to giggle but she stopped abruptly as her brother stood next to her. "Uhm,…. Hi Joshua?" She greeted him with the I-know-that-I-did-something-wrong-smile.

"WHO DO YOU THINK ARE YOU?! SNEAKING OUT AT NIGHT AND GO TO A NIGHTCLUB! YOU ARE SO DEAD! SISTER KATE IS KILLING YOU!" He yelled at her. "They are all looking for you outside! You'll get detention until the rest of your life!"

Rosette pouted and glared at him. She was never allowed to have fun, never. That was so annoying. And what was her brother here doing anyways? "And why aren't you at home? You are still sick! If I didn't take care of you nobody would do! You're going home immediately! I can take care of myself!"

"I'll only go if you come with me!"

Puzzled the demon looked from the girl to the boy as the argument between them went on. Humans could be really weird. Arguing loudly about when to come home. You could really see how the mood of both went worse. Then Rosette turned to the devil again.

"I've to go. Thanks for the drink. Bye." She hopped from the bar stool and quickly disappeared outside with her brother. _What a weird person… _

**AN: ** So, how was it? Please comment, I wanna know what I can write better…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**AN: **Next chappy!!

**Chapter 4:**

Rosette and her brother had left the bar. Chrono looked after them. Something seemed so similar. And though they were humans he liked them. That hadn't happened before. And especially her aura was weird. No other human had one like her.

Then he realized that all the other Sinners had disappeared, too. Finally he found Genai and Sheeda on the other side of the bar. It seemed like they were really drunken already.

"Hey, Chrono! Shall we go home?" Vide asked him from the left. In some way he stood suddenly next to him. "We'll get detention anyways… But if we don't go now we won't get Genai and Sheeda at home! So let's go as long as they can walk by themselves. Where are Aion and Rizelle?" Chrono nodded and told him to get the others while he was calling Aion on his mobile phone. Quickly he dialled his brother's number and waited an eternity until he picked up. Visibly annoyed Aion greeted him. Seemed like he had phoned him at the wrong moment.

"Aion, we wanna go now. It's three o'clock. Get your butt over there." He ordered him and hung up immediately. A little while after that they meet outside. Luckily Genai and Sheeda were still able to walk by themselves. And the effect of the alcohol was already fading away. Devils had another metabolism than humans, so they could drink more, plus the effect worked only a few minutes. Soon they had a clear mind again. Although they were okay again Chrono wanted to drive the car this time. He didn't want to get into an accident because of them. So he drove the way home. Quickly they arrived at their school again. They parked the car on the parking lot around the corner and sneaked along the wall. Then they climbed on the wall and jumped down on the other side. They had needed a lot practise before to find the right place to climb over it. But now they found directly the right place where the bushes covered the wall in the inside. Relieved they sighed; they hadn't been caught until now. That was good… to good.

Suddenly a bright white light greeted them. It hurt much in the demon eyes, so the pupils turned into some little slits, just like cats eyes. Because it was still to bright the devils had to cover their faces with their hands as well.

"So, we're gonna taking a little night walk, aren't we? Leaving school area is prohibited, you'll get detention. In my office immediately!" The principal DeFaux yelled at them. "You're always making trouble! Why don't you listen to me, guys?! It's always the same?!" He complained all the time while leading them into his office. Silent the teenagers followed him. They hadn't expected anything else to happen. They had known exactly that they would be caught in the end. The only question was how and how much they would be punished. Detention didn't sound so bad. Last year they had made to get detention for all the last semester plus kitchen duty. But they had been freed from that duty very fast; the kitchen was almost every time destroyed after they had been done with it. Actually that was quite funny. And in the night they had sneaked out nevertheless. No teacher on the school were able to control them, and no one this year would be able to. Because of this all the Sinners were well known at the school and the most popular students here. Once you were a part of them the whole school was under your control. They could do what they want, they had always the best places in the classrooms, cafeteria etc. Plus (nobody knew how they did that) they were one of the best students in all subjects. Therefore the most teachers called them geniuses, although they hated them they had to admit that fact. And this was the only reason the six devils were allowed to stay at the school. If it would be different they would have been expelled from here a long time ago.

Of cause the Sinners realized that early enough and used their powers as often as they could, above all Aion. He was always the type of guy who did that. In contrast to his brother he was always the leader guy. But he respected the group member as well. (AN: I really like Aion in the Manga. He tries to protect the sinners and he would forgive Chrono if he would come back. Therefore I like him… But in the Anime he is crap… and pervert…) He planned the most stuff and organized everything.

Then they arrived at the office. Two huge wooden doors were in front of it. In it, it looked a lot like it had to look in a demon's room. Old-fashioned, with some skulls in the shelves and a big one on the big desk. Everything was dark and some candles lightened the room up. The chairs had a tall decorated backrest and the upholstery was a dark red. There was one of these chairs behind the desk and six in front of it. Once it had been only two in front of it but then the Sinners entered the school and they decided to buy four more because they had to come here nearly every day and standing the whole time wasn't so comfortable.

"Take place… once again." DeFaux said. Oh yeah, the vacations were really over now. What a pity… Now he had to bother with them again. "How many rules have you broken this time?" He sighed.

Thinking of the amount they needed a second. "Four." Vide said truly. They didn't even try to hide something. "Five!" Corrected Rizelle and glanced over to her boyfriend. The principal run his palm over his face. They were incredible, not matter what happened… But on the other hand he had never seen anyone like them. They would be able to get the very high ranks when they would be adults because of their strength and so. But that could be problematical. If they would get the idea for an revolution or something like that and he was sure that at least Aion would, the entire world was in danger. So what should he do with them? Stop to teach them fighting? That wasn't possible. He had very strict order from Pandemonium to educate especially these six kids. What did she need them for? DeFaux shook his head and turned his attention back to the actual topic. "So, five broken rules. That makes five weeks detention, the weekend included. I'm very angry at you and you know that!" He yelled. "Yes!" Six faces grinned widely at him. "AND STOP GRINNING!! IN YOUR ROOMS IMMEDIATELY!! AND YOU ARE TOMORROW IN THE DETENTION ROOM DIRECTLY AFTER THE LAST PERIOD!!" He shouted louder. Now definitely everybody on this school was awaken and knew that the Sinners had made trouble again. The Sinners didn't mind and went chatting into their rooms. It was now nearly four o'clock in the morning, school would start at eight again. They didn't have much sleep but they were already used to it and so it didn't matter.

The first period was E.P. again. And they had, how could it be different, to run around the lake (AN: Lake, I HATE YOU!!... cough sorry…). The rest of the classes went on like casual. And this time nothing exploded (to all students' disappointment XD). Chrono had to think all the time of the girl last evening in the bar. What was her name again? Something like a flower… Why wasn't he able to stop thinking about her, damn? She was only a human! None of his business!! Why did she seem so… important for him? Chrono still hadn't talked to the others and the more he thought about it the more he was sure that they wouldn't understand and make fun of him. Sure they were good friends, but there are thing you don't even tell your best friends. This was one of these things. After classes they had to be in Mrs Finch's classroom. Today she would lead the detention. Every Day it was held in another room with another teacher. The teacher gave them exercises to do after they had made homework.

"That'll surely be funny with the old hag." Chrono smirked. Last year they had made it that one of the very new teacher had run crying away (AN: that happened to one of our teacher XDDD). They sat down in the classroom and waited for the teacher to arrive, obviously she would come a little bit later.

"Okay, guys! Listen. We're going to …" Aion explained the plan to all and stopped as the door was opened by Mrs Finch.

"Hello. The rules: No talking. No music or headphones. No cell phones. No using powers. And so on. I heard from my colleagues that you're duration-guests in the detention room. So you should know the rules." Suspiciously she glanced at the teenager in front of her. Everyone was good, sat quietly on her or his place and looked up to her with a sugar sweet smile.

"Now?" Sheeda asked still smiling. "Now." Aion answered her.

Five minutes later the teacher hung with the head below from the ceiling. Her feet were tied up with a rope on the lamp. Her hands were bonded as well and in her mouth was an old worn sock of Vide's (AH, nightmare!). Still sweetly smiling Genai walked to the door, but it wouldn't open. The windows were locked up to.

**AN: **Okay, this makes total fun to write XD And that's the chapter with the most words I've every wrote!! YAY again!! Oh, I would like to do this with my teacher, too…. Tell me how it was, please comment…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**AN: **mwahahaha, let's see what happens now. _This writing _for Rosette's thoughts and _this one _is for Chrono's.

**Chapter 5:**

The door and the windows wouldn't open. No matter what the devil teenagers tried. They jumped against it or shot an energy ball at it. Angrily Genai threw a chair at it. Still no effect.

"What have you done? Let us go!!" Aion growled at the teacher. With wide eyes Mrs Finch stared at them. She hadn't wanted to believe all the stories about them, but they were totally insane!! She had never seen any young demons with that strong powers! They were not only a danger for the humans; they were a danger even for the demons!

"What did you do?!" Aion repeated once more and nudged her at her shoulder so she swung from the left to the right. Then Aion freed her from the sock in her mouth. Relieved he breathed heavily. "What. Did. You. Do?!" They all yelled at her. Unexpectedly the woman began to smirk. "I was warned. So I build a barrier around the room. Where did you think I have been before entering the classrom? On the toilet? No, no. You will not get out of here until your punishment is over. And I am the only one who can break the barrier. Bad luck for you, kids."

"Crap." Aion muttered and put the sock back into her mouth. "What know?"

Sheeda had an idea. She had read through all of her books in the vacations and had found a way to teleport from one point o the other. The only problem was that you learned this topic in rank 3, or better at the end of rank three. They were too inexperienced and didn't know the basics of teleporting. But it was worth a try. Above all they learned things really fast and this couldn't be so difficult, could it? It was only disappearing from one point and appearing at the other point. That should be easy. But ha ha, it wasn't. It was actually quite difficult and the explanation in the book didn't help much. But after an hour they made it. At first only little distances, but then bigger ones as well. Now they tried to teleport outside. At first was Aion, then Chrono and the others. To Chrono's surprise everything around him went black with some lonely lights which spun around him in high speed. It made him dizzy and then a shrill sound was hurt. He covered his ears with his hands; it hurt so much in his ears. And he wasn't even able to deaden it. It had to be sent on some sort of frequency he didn't know yet. Then he had the feeling to fall. He fell and fell without reaching the bottom. Was he falling up or down? Where WERE up and down?! Holy crap, what was this?! What was going on here?!

Everything was too much, the noise, the spinning lights, the falling. Chrono screamed and passed out.

--

Back in the classroom the teacher still hung lonely from the ceiling. "Uhm… hello? Can somebody help me?"

--

Slowly some sounds forced their way through Chrono's mind. Later he recognized the sound as a voice. Where had he heard it before? It was definitive familiar. He tried to open his eyes, but the view was really hard blurred and his whole body was numb. Something had had to go terribly wrong while teleporting. Did the old hag include an anti-teleporting spell into the barrier? It would be possible. He would believe her to be capable of doing that (AN: I never heard that expression… I hope my dictionary was right). Perhaps it would be the best when he looked in one of his books later. There he could surely find a possibility to destroy the anti-teleporting spell. Or he would ask Sheeda. She always found the answer to any questions.

Slowly the feeling turned back in his body. Still not really awaken he ran his hand over his face. Then there was the voice again. As he tried to sit up and cleared his mind, he saw the blond girl kneeling next to him. With worried eyes she looked at him. "Are you okay?" She tried to help him, but before she could so he was on his feet by himself. Chrono scanned the environment. They were in a forest. It looked like the forest behind the school. But it wasn't the part of it which was directly next to it. The purple head knew that part. It was a little bit deeper in the forest and it took about 20 minutes to walk home, 2 minutes to fly. The leaves still had a nice green colour although it was September. Some were already yellow or red, but that were only a few. The girl next to him had blond hairs. Moment, it was the girl from the nightclub! But at the moment she wore sport clothes, obviously she had been jogging through the forest when she had found him.

"I'm okay. Thank you." Chrono answered her finally. She glanced suspiciously at him. He had just been unconscious and now he got up as nothing had happened!

"What happened to you?" She asked. Then she noticed his expression towards her. "I'm Rosette. We've met in the bar. Don't you remember? And apropos, you haven't told me your name."

"My name's Chrono and of cause I do..." Well, that was true. The only thing he hadn't been able to remember was her name. "And well… I don't really know what happened. I was in my school and passed out" – He didn't tell her the fact that he tried to teleport – "And afterwards I woke up here." He cleaned his clothes with one hand and started to walk.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Rosette called after him.

"Home to my school." That was a very simple answer and Chrono didn't felt like having a conversation with her for ages.

"To which school are you going?" She didn't give up and followed him. _Stupid stubborn girl._

"Hell High." He explained without turning around to her. She stopped midstep and stared at him. Fortunately he didn't notice that. Everybody in the village knew Hell High, but nobody knew what they were teaching there. The school was a little bit away from the town. In any case the students there were weird and different from the other normal teenagers. They were barely seen on the street and if they were on the street, they would always be in little groups and they would only talk to others from Hell High. Plus the most pupils looked either really strange, weird, crazy, insane etc. or really fuckin' handsome. In that case both applied to him. Yesterday in the bar she hadn't been able to notice his rare hair colour; not many people had long dark purple hairs. At the moment he had put it back into a low ponytail. Plus the eye colour was amazing. A blood red and it seemed to glow a little bit. _Of cause it isn't really glowing, but well it look like it would_.

"So, you're going to Hell High. How is it there?" It was a unique possibility to learn more about that school. And if he didn't want to tell her she would make him tell her. _And please give me your cell phone number, cutie._

"It's okay. But there are some stupid rules and we always get detention. I passed out while fleeing from the detention room." Suddenly he felt that relaxing feeling again. Her aura calmed him down again and suddenly he wanted to talk.

"Why did you have detention?" She speeded her steps up, so that she walked next to him now.

"Because my friends and I left the school area without permission. And we broke some other school rules like showing our tr- Ehm, doesn't matter." The young man bit his lip. He almost blabbed out something. He had to pay attention now. If she asked for more details he could blab again and then she would perhaps know that he and the others were demons. That wasn't allowed to happen and so he switched the topic. "What are you doing her in the forest?"

Of cause she noticed his sudden change and that he didn't want to talk about that. And that made her only more curious. _Why doesn't he wan to tell me? It's only a stupid school rule. Oh wait, I'll find out. _

Then she answered his question. She liked it to jog in the forest in the afternoon, that was relaxing for her and she was able to forget all the stress and all the troubles. Quarter an hour later they arrived at the border of the woods. The way led to one of the little streets in the village.

"Well, I guess I'm going home now." Rosette suggested and waved a goodbye before she started jogging down the right street and Chrono walked down the street to his left.

**AN: **I don't know, but the chapters for Hell High are longer than the ones for The Beauty and the Beast…. Okay… now I'm running out of ideas, please comment and help…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**AN: **Here's the next chapter, a little bit earlier than normal, but anyways...Oh…I had fun while writing that… hehehe….

**Chapter 6:**

Chrono walked down the street. Strange chance that he had met that girl again. And he still wondered why her aura was… well, like it was. It had turned his mood from one second to the other. He felt comfortable when he was close to her, just like something invisibly connected them… and he hated this feeling. It made him feel that he depended on something and he wanted to be independent. Before he met her he was independent and now? What was now? He always thought about her and wanted to see her. And why did he think about her anyways? She was nothing more than a weak, mortal human, damn!! He ran his hand through the bang which wasn't in the ponytail. He looked over his shoulder for a last time. Of cause Rosette had been out of his sight a little time before. A little part of him really wished that he would see Rosette again. What was wrong with him?! He shook his head that the hair flew through the air. Finally he saw the school in a little distance. It looked normal and modern. A smirk appeared on his face. The people who went by it would never know how it really looked like there. And of cause it was bordered with a spell. That means that from the outside you weren't able to see the demons in their true form, to see the demons training fighting, flying, etc.

Then Chrono arrived at the wall. He followed it a little bit and climbed over it. On the other side he landed exactly behind a bush. From that place on he walked simply over the campus as nothing had happened and as he had been here all the time. At first he had to look for the other Sinner's. Surely he wouldn't have been the only one who appeared at the wrong place. He looked around for some minutes and ten minutes later he found Aion and Vide sitting on a bench under a tree. Chrono waved to them and walked to them.

"And? Where did you land? I landed in a pub down the street and Vide in a sports shop." Aion explained and chuckled. "Ah! Genai's coming, too!" And a total wet and sucked Genai came to them. "Don't ask me…" The expression on his face was hilarious and they all had to laugh. "Where did you land?" Chrono asked.

"In the lake…" And they all laughed more. (AN: Sorry, but my favourite victim in this story is Genai…) "Where are Rizelle and Sheeda?"

"Haven't arrived yet…" Aion leaned back and sighed.

Five minutes later Sheeda appeared. She was even more hyper than normal.

"Guess where I was!! Guess where I was!! In the coffee shop!! Yay!! You don't know how good the coffee there was!! It tastes so much better than here, you know. I think I'm going to buy the coffee always there!! I landed in this coffee shop, you know?" And she babbled more and more and something about seven coffee cups that she had drunken.

"Isn't there a switch to turn her off?" Genai growled. "I can't hear her voice anymore!"

"But kitty likes talking!! And hugging!!" With that she hugged him tightly so that he couldn't breath. After him she hugged the other, too and continued babbling. Finally, two hours later, Rizelle arrived as well… with three huge shopping bags hanging down her arms.

"Huhu! Sorry for letting you wait, but I woke up in the shopping mall and there was that beautiful dress… And then I saw that skirt, too!! And then, oh so beautiful clothes and the shoes!!" She cheered proudly because of her latest acquisitions. A short conversation about that what happened followed. Sheeda agreed to search informations to that anti-teleporting-spell and took immediately some of her books.

But then they got trouble. The principal was walking down the way with Mrs Finch on his heels. An anger mark popped out of his head and he seemed to be really in a bad, a very bad mood.

"I want and explanation! Immediately!" He yelled at the students.

"For what?" They said altogether.

"Don't pretend to be stupid! You hung a teacher at the ceiling, with her feet!! And then you disappeared!" He roared.

"Exactly! I hung there for two hours!!" The other teacher agreed and glared at them.

"Oh, you mean that. Well, that was because we didn't want to have detention."

DeFaux widened his eyes. "And you dare to say that directly into my face! You little brats! That's totally unacceptable! In my office again!" He ordered and pointed with his index finger towards the building. A little bit annoyed the Sinners followed him. Why did he do that always? He knew exactly that it was useless and that they would do what they want anyways. So why did he care anymore? But on the other hand it was a new record for them. Two times in the principal's office in the first two days! Last year they were there only one time in the first days.

Unnoticed by the others Sheeda put her hand into the pocket of the jeans. That what she pulled out was a little thing with a blinking red button. She pressed it at the front door and quickly caught up with the others again. As soon as she had caught up with them she began to talk again. And she didn't stop when they were in the office.

"An aspirin please! She's giving me a headache." Genai whimpered again.

"Can't you stop her from talking?" Defaux jumped on the Sinners (AN: I've never heard of that expression before…)

"No, try that and she's talking you to death." Chrono lifted his hands in defending, quickly shook his head and explained that to the principal. "Crazy Pete tried that and look what he's now!" – A tall muscular young man sat in a dark corner in one of the dorm rooms. His arms were wrapped around his knees, his eyes widened in panic. Slowly he moved his body for- and backwards. –

"Oh… Okay. Then tell her that she shall stay outside." Defaux said and waited until she had disappeared. But he wondered if that was a good idea. Nobody knew what she would be up to outside. He turned around to the other five demons. "So, I wanna have an explanation now." Angrily he glared at them. They looked at each other. Who should speak now? So Aion took his leader role again. "We just wanna have some fun. You can lock us up in here and you know that exactly." The principal was just about to yell an answer to that brazen sound in his voice, but he was interrupted by a loud BANG from the front door of the building.

"You stay here! And don't you dare to run away!" He threatened them and left the office. Amused the Sinners watched him. "He'll never learn it."

Sheeda's head pooped through the door and as she was sure that Defaux wasn't there she entered the room with a wide grin. The little thing she had put on the door earlier had exploded and she was able to control with a little remote control in her hand. "What now?"

"Hey Sheeda. Do you have your voice transformer with you?" Rizelle asked her with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Sure! Always! Why?" The cat-woman gave her the little technical device. The other woman took it and switched her voice to Defaux's. Then she walked over to the desk and searched the switch for the microphone. Aion who was looking into nearly all drawers stopped and went to her. She pressed the button and a loud DING DANG DONG was heard through the loudspeakers in the whole school. It wasn't the same sound than the bell which said that school or a period was over. This one said: Attention! There's an announcement! (AN: This is something I ever wanted to do XD)

Well, then they were in his office without him around they could use that possibility very well.

"Hello students. Here speaks your principal DeFaux." The loud voice came out of the loudspeaker and in front of the damaged door the real Defaux stared at it. He shouldn't have let them alone. Why hadn't he asked his secretary to take care of them? Oh, holy crap.

"I have an important announcement for all of you." The loudspeaker continued speaking. "I, principal DeFaux, are fucking my totally old and ugly secretary…"

Back in the office, Genai took the microphone and the voice transformer. "…Yeah, you heard right. I'm fucking her right now and at the moment. Man, she's so ugly, I can't even look down to her."

Heavy and visibly angry steps were heard outside the office on the stairs.

"Run for your life!" Chrono jumped to the window and pulled it open. One after the other they jumped down. Fortunately they were demons and so the high wasn't important for them.

**AN: **I know they are a little bit childish, but who cares? I had my fun while writing that XD If you have some other good ideas for tricks or so, please tell me. Perhaps I can use it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**AN: **Okay, I absolutely didn't know what to write here. Normally I make a little plan and write down what should happen in which chapter… In this one stood "random stuff"… very helpful, really… Geez…

**Chapter 7:**

Panting the Sinner found together. They met directly at the west border to the forest after they had to flee out of the principal's office. For their last joke they would be punished hard; that was sure. But it had simply been a real urge to do that. And who wouldn't want to do that as well? It was something every student wanted to do. Why hadn't they done that earlier? Anyways it seemed childish at the first sight, but who cares? They were immortal and the thought of a total serious life without fun wasn't really that what they wanted. So they enjoyed the few time in which they were young.

"You all alright?" Chrono asked as he stopped running and sat down on a tree stump. They had all run into different directions, so it was more difficult for the really angry DeFaux to follow them. But it didn't matter at all. They would be caught anyways any time soon and then they had trouble.

Everyone said that he or she was okay and so they stayed there next to the woods for a little while. All Sinner, except for Sheeda, were silent and in her/his own thoughts. The cat-girl was of cause babbling. She was stopped by a butterfly and then she began to hunt the butterfly and disappeared.

Slowly the picture of this blonde girl popped into Chrono's mind again. AGAAAAAAIIIIN!! Why did this happen? He didn't want it to, but he had the weird feeling that she was important in his life… But why? He didn't understand his feelings, he didn't even understand his own thoughts at the moment! And that should mean something. Chrono had always known what opinion he had and what he wanted. And now he didn't. Was she important for him in a good or a bad way? Well, her aura was pleasant, but on the other hand that could be a trap as well. Crap. What should he do now? He wasn't able to forget her and then? When he was thinking he wanted to have the full control of his thoughts. At the moment it seemed the way around. Then again he saw her smiling face in his mind.

"… Chrono?... Chrono?!" Aion pulled him out of his thoughts and the other demon was thankful for this.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" Chrono shook his head and turned to his twin.

"Are you daydreaming again? You've done that often in the last time. Is something wrong? Anyways, the sun is sinking and we're going into our dorms. Stay here or come with us, Sheeda and Vide are already there." The white haired devil explained quickly and got on his feet. Chrono followed him of cause; he didn't want to stay here alone. He was afraid that he would start thinking again, above all because his mind didn't seem to be clear at the moment.

They made into their dorm rooms without being seen by a teacher. After the last thing DeFaux had surely ordered then to have an eye on them. Behind Aion, Chrono entered their bed room. In contrast to their room last year this one was relatively big. One more advantage of being in rank two. And the rooms for rank 4 students had to be really big and nice and with more furniture.

In this room were two beds, which were placed under the two big windows. Through the windows you could see a little bit of the school area and then the woods. To the left and to the right of the windows were dark red curtains. The soft pillows and blankets/quilts (AN: I don't know what's right here) had the same colour. A bedside table and a little lamp stood next to each bed. The windows and the beds were opposite of the door which was in the right corner of the room. In the left corner were two big, dark, wooden wardrobes, one for each person. Between the wardrobes and the door was a long desk with some shelves over it. In the lowest shelf, was a stereo sat with some big loudspeakers. Next to it the shelf was filled with CDs and other stuff. On the upper shelves were some books, some looked old and others really old. This was Chrono's and Aion' home for the next year, at least until the holidays began and they could return to San Francisco where they had a nice beach house. Tired the purple head let himself fall onto the soft bed and sighed. He saw again Rosette in his mind. Something was not normal with him anymore.

"Aion, can you turn on the radio? Full blast please." – Aion turned it on. – "Thanks." Perhaps the music would bring him other thoughts. But the song was not really helpful. 'I'd do anything' by Simple Plan was just played.

"….But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you…"

(AN: Hear on youtube)

The lines came out of the radio and these lyrics weren't directly helpful for him. Growling he pulled his pillow over his face. Aion who sat on the windowsill narrowed his eyes and glanced at his brother. He acted strange. But of cause his brother wouldn't tell him this easily. He had to have a good strategic to find out was it was. Then Aion turned his attention back to the sky outside the window. The day and the twilight had gone and now it was dark night already. The days were shorter now and the nights longer because of the coming autumn and winter. A smile found its way to his face as he saw a little green glowing something at the sky. The astral line didn't showed often to them, but if she did, it was always beautiful. Aion called Chrono and soon they both sat on the windowsills and watching it. Chrono looked at it. Was Rosette just watching it just as he was? What?! Oh no, not again these thoughts. And besides it was impossible for a normal human to see it.

--

With soft eyes Rosette stared to the sky. She stood next to the window in her bedroom. Her two roommates only stared at her.

"What does she look up there for?" A tall redhead muttered with a strong German accent.

"I don't know. She does that from time to time." A little pale girl with long silvery pink hair answered her just as quietly as she was able to.

"You can't see it, can you?" Rosette asked without turning around to them. "The astral line, the line of all life energy." She had borrowed one of her brother's books. He was a fan of these supernatural things although he wasn't able to see it himself. In the book was something written about a thing which was called astral line. The description fit to that what she saw and the name sounded familiar as well, like she had heard it before. The book said that the astral line was the source of all energy and the lives came from there. Then the human, animal, what ever it was, was dead the life energy would return to the astral line. At least she had understood it that way.

"Okay! Now she's babbling confusing stuff! I'll go take a shower." The tall young woman said, got her stuff and left the room.

"This… little…. No, I say nothing… I'm going to kill Sathella…" Rosette was today annoyed enough because of her and Sathella's last comment had been mean.

"Don't listen to her. I believe you." The pale girl chirped and walked next to Rosette to the window.

"Really? Thank you, Azmaria." The blonde looked into the pink eyes of the other girl and smiled at her. The albino girl was her best friend here at this school and she could trust her.

"Hey, Azzy, can I tell you something without another one knowing it?" She didn't wait for an answer and began to talk. "I have told you that I met that guy in the bar, right? Anyways I met him again in the forest while jogging and guess what! He's going to Hell High!"

Azmaria's eyes went wide. She knew all the stories about Hell High, too. So Rosette had to tell her everything that she had asked him about the school.

"Sounds not really better than our school." The smaller girl said disappointed. "It sounds too... normal. I've expected something more… hum… I don't know. But they always do like it would be huge secret that was going on in there."

They fell in silence again, both in their own thoughts. Rosette had to think of Chrono again. And she had the feeling that this hadn't been the last time they met. Actually she wished to see him again. She wanted to learn more about the school, then she would know something that the others didn't know… and besides he was quite handsome…

**AN: **Sorry, not much action in this chapter, but I need some filler chapter… and ideas...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**AN: **I have absolutely no idea what this fanfic should be about…. lol

**Chapter 8:**

To the Sinner's surprise the punishment was relatively low. It was only one month kitchen duty (Which they wouldn't do anyways). They had been called into the office in the next morning. That had had a positive effect as well: They didn't have to run around the lake in this time. Especially the girls were happy about that. In the office DeFaux had yelled some stuff which wasn't understandable anymore. But they guessed that it was something like "How can you dare it, you little brats! You made me to the fool of the whole school! Everyone is laughing about me! If Pandemonium didn't want it so, you wouldn't even be here! Be lucky that she want it so! If it was different you would be six little brats living on the street!" And more blablabla… After some time they didn't even listen to him; well okay, they did never listen to him anyways. In the end he told them the punishment and they had to return to classes. Their next period was 'Switching forms'. (AN: I need some little fillers here…") It was one of the easiest subjects. There they learned how to switch from their demonical from into human or animal form. The most students already know how to do that and the classes served as a practise. The teacher only gave them advices how to do it better. Today the animal forms were practised again. Soon everyone changed into an animal; Aion in an eagle, Rizelle in a huge Spider, Sheeda in a cat (AN: No way! Don't be serious! XD), Vide in a bear, Genai in a mountain lion (AN: At first I wanted to write something different, but that would be mean because that animal is really ugly…) and Chrono in a black panther (AN: Fits to him, doesn't it? As I said I need fillers…). Another student changed into a mouse and had immediately to run away before Sheeda could start chasing him. After that they should try some different human forms with different ages. That was a little bit more difficult, but not too difficult. The only problem was, that they had to get used to the other bodies. At the moment they were used to the normal teenager bodies, but soon the other body was okay as well. No matter in what they changed, they weren't able to control the looking, like hair colour, eye colour and so. That meant that there was always a little similarity to the demon form.

The next period was some sort of close combat, one of Chrono's, Aion's and Genai's favourite subject. Vide liked it as well though not as much as the others. Rizelle liked distance combat more and Sheeda didn't like fighting at all. She was more the type for computers, sciences and other stuff which had nothing to do with sport. It wasn't that she weren't able to fight; actually she was quite good, but she didn't like it anyways.

The teacher showed them some new moves and techniques with the sword, but they were so easy so it seemed boring at the beginning. The fight practising at the end of the classes was better. They had to be in groups of two or three and then practise the new learned stuff, if possible without anyone get hurt. Of cause someone was hurt and had to go to the infirmary. How could it be different? Really fast the period was over and the next begun.

The rest of the day passed by really fast and so it was afternoon soon. Aion wanted to go out this evening and didn't care about punishment or breaking rules or something else. They decided to meet at the same time than the last time they had sneaked out. The plan was the same than last time as well. In the evening they climbed over the wall behind the bushes, took the car and drove into the city. This time they went into another bar. There the music wasn't as good as the in the other bar and the dance floor was crowded with human teenagers having fun. At first they stayed together and played some little tricks again, but soon they got separated again. Rizelle and Aion were dancing, Vide and Genai were out of sight and Sheeda stayed with Chrono at a little table next to the dance floor. They had a little bit small talk, but the most time Sheeda babbled like always. Suddenly this scent came into Chrono's nose again. _Can't be true… _ He looked around in the nightclub, but he didn't find Rosette. The scent was exactly hers. The front door of the bar was closed and the scent vanished lightly, so it had to come from the outside. He felt the urge to follow it. The bar was crap anyways and so it didn't matter if he went outside to look for her. Sheeda noticed his look and watched him.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah…. Uhm." An idea came to his mind. "The music is only giving me a little headache, you know I don't like hip hop or rap. I think I'm taking a walk outside. Perhaps I'm going home, so don't wait for me, okay?" Well, that with the music was true. It was really terrible here.

"Shall I come with you if don't feeling well?" The girl asked again and got up as well.

"No, it's okay. I can go alone. You can stay here and have fun. But you have to tell the others that I'm gone if you see them. Bye!" He waved at her ant disappeared outside. A soft cool breath blew in his face. It was a colder evening than the evenings before and you could really feel the coming autumn. The sky was cloudy as well, _I hope it doesn't begin to rain now…_ The purple head began to walk along the street. He didn't even knew where he was going to. His feet simply decided where to go. Later he noticed that he was following the scent again. His nose had automatically led him in the right direction. Why was he so obsessed with finding this girl?

The scent led him through some smaller streets away from the main street. He doubted that she had taken that way, but he had to be sure. For a girl it was dangerous to be alone in the night and he didn't smelled another person who was probably with her. So he speeded up his steps and he still didn't know why he was worried about her. He didn't even know her well! At a crossing he lost the scent. Crap. What now? Left or right? Left. Chrono turned around followed that little street. The streets became smaller now and it was dark here because there weren't much street lights. Thanks for his demonical eyes which could see everything even in the darkness. The street was taking a little bow to the right and soon another little street branched of to his right. Chrono watched carefully. Somebody was walking there, but only in a wide distance. He decided to look who it was. When he came closer he saw that it was really Rosette. What the heck did she do here? Chrono smelled again and noticed two more human scents. He saw a man following her in a little distance. The blonde looked over her shoulder and speeded her steps up as she saw that he was following her. A second man stood around a corner to a lane between Chrono and Rosette. Something blinked silvery in his hand. He held a knife. If Rosette wasn't careful she would directly trap into that trap.

Chrono looked over to them and vanished in the shadows of a big house.

--

Rosette looked over her shoulder again. The man was still following her. He was there since she had taken one of the smaller streets. She wasn't able to see how he looked like, but he scared her a little. Why had she taken that way anyways? A cold breath blew and she shivered. And why the heck hadn't she taken a jacket with her? The T-shirt and the skirt weren't really warm.

"I am so stupid." She muttered and looked over her shoulder one more time. The man was closer now. As she looked in front of her she jumped shocked back. Another man came to her with a knife. He had dark clothes and held the knife in a threatening manner.

"So, little girl. I wanna have all your money and jewellery now." Rosette wanted to spin around and run into the other direction, but unfortunately the first man stood there with a knife as well.

"Hurry up, sweetie."

"You don't really think that I'll do that, do you?" She hissed back. Perhaps she could handle one of them, but two were too much. She stepped back and tried to get more distance between them, but then she felt the wall of a house at her back and knew that she was helpless in a trap.

"Your purse, now!" The first man yelled at her.

Angrily she looked at him.

"I'm warning you, little brat!" The second man snarled and rushed to her side. The blonde wasn't prepared for his and saw only the knife at her throat. Heavily breathing and with wide eyes she stared at him.

"Now, give me the money and everything what could be worth something." He hissed to her ear. "Or I'll end you life."

**AN: **So, chapter 8… I needed some action and so I decided to write that… a classicer... I know...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**AN: **This is so obviously….. But I didn't have another idea… here's the next chapter. Thoughts _like this_ for Rosette…

**Chapter 9:**

Scarred Rosette stared at the man with the knife in front of her. Suddenly something hit his back and he sunk to the ground. Shocked Rosette stared at first at the man on the ground and then at the one who stood behind him. The hands were in his pockets and he slowly bent down.

"Ts, ts, ts. Robbing the purse of a girl. How pitiful are you?" A familiar male voice said. Rosette looked to both, but she screamed as the second man with the knife jumped to her rescuer. To her surprise he quickly spun around, gripped the hand and turned it around, so the attacker screamed in pain.

--

Chrono made sure that Rosette wasn't able to see his face and looked in the man's eyes. He let his own eyes glow yellow-golden and bared his sharp fangs. "Do never try that again." He growled at his victim and let him go. The man stumbled at first and ran away. He chuckled and was a bout to look at Rosette. Suddenly a third man appeared behind her. She screamed and hit him with an aimed kick between the legs. The man bent down and she beat him with her purse on the head. Afterwards she hit him with her fist in his face and he ran away after fell backwards. Still heavily breathing she stood there and clenched tightly her purse. Chrono lifted his eyebrow. "Wow, not bad."

"I had karate lessons when I was younger…"

"But that didn't seem like karate." He doubted.

"I know... I was expelled because I always fight on my own way…" She chuckled as well and laughed a little. Then her expression went serious. "Thanks for helping me."

"No Problem. What did you do here? It doesn't seem like the right place for you." He asked her while he started walking in the direction he had come from. Quickly she caught up with him and began to tell him that she sneaked out of her school and then she had seen one of her teacher. Seeing no other possibility she wanted to hide in a smaller street, but then she had lost her way.

"Sneaking out, hu?" Chrono grinned.

"Don't grin like that! It isn't as you haven't ever sneaked out!" She slapped his arms lightly.

"Crap. That's right. Actually I sneaked out, too. Geez…" He pulled a face and made the blonde laugh. Soon they arrived at the main street again.

Rosette hesitated a little and looked around. It was now late in the night, but there were a lot of people on the street nevertheless. In some corners were some guy who looked like members of a gang and there were other suspicious figures.

"Chrono? Uhm… Could you please come a little bit with me? I don't want to be here alone." With pleading eyes she looked up at him. The purple head took a look at his watch. It said 1:30 am. "Sure. Where do you live?"

Relieved she sighed. "In Magdalene High school. But it would be enough if you would come with me to the train station. From there on I can find my way alone."

The words 'Magdalene High' caught his attention. It was one of the most prohibited areas for all demons, not only the students. There were some stories which said that it had been a convent or a monastery or something like that a lot of years ago, even before Chrono had been born. Some other stories said that young nuns and priest had been educated and trained to haunt demons and devils there. The most devils had the opinion that there were still some spells and runes which should weaken demons and stop them to come closer to it. It stood probably somewhere in the school rule book (yeah, they had a big book full of them. Chrono only knew that because he and the other Sinners had to rewrite the whole book as punishment about three years ago…) that they weren't allowed to go there, but nearly everybody knew that without a rule. Everyone was afraid that the spells were able to kill them. Chrono had never been there but his interest was awaken. Why shouldn't he try it out? If something happened it would be his own fault, bad luck, but if nothing happened he had something interesting to tell the others.

"It's no problem. I can come with you to your school. I'm sure you have to walk a little from the train station to the school.

"Thank you, that's nice. You know, I feel safe when I'm with you." She smiled shortly at him and turned her eyes back to the street. Chrono only shook his head about that. She was weird, very weird. Normally humans had an innate sense which told them that he was dangerous, that they had to be afraid of him. Was this sense missing in her? It was totally abnormal to say that what she had just said. Her aura didn't show any changes as well. Normally the aura of a human was green. Depending on how the mood was it changed its colour from dark to light green, sometimes even yellow. Usually it turned directly into a darker colour then he was close to the human. But her aura stayed light green, meaning happiness. Chrono didn't understand that. He hadn't seen something like that before, not even at a demons aura which was (in contrast to a human's) red. But the moods and the colours had the same effect like the green one. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes. He saw something that he hadn't seen before. Why hadn't he noticed that? From time to time there was a little touch blue in her aura. It wasn't showed clearly and you had to look really carefully. But it was blue in any case. Chrono hadn't seen that before, but he knew that blue was the colour for angels or holy persons. Never in his life he had seen that, but that did that mean that she was something like a saint? At least she didn't behave like that and the blue wasn't so much anyways. But did that mean that she would become a saint later? Hm, he had to look into the library of his school for informations.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice pulled him out of thoughts. "You're looking like your thoughts would be far away…"

"Oh, sorry. Let's hurry up a little or we miss the train." Chrono tried to change the subject and it worked.

"Okay. It'll be the best if we take the subway. It's this way." They hurried along the street and found the way to the subway. The young devil bought two tickets for them and they waited until the subway train came. It was almost empty and they could decide where they wanted to sit. They chose two seats near the door, not directly next to it but in its nearness.

"What did you do there in the little street?" – _And I wanna have your cell phone number, cutie…_ Rosette asked suddenly. Puzzled he looked at her for a few seconds.

"Oh, I- " Great. What should he tell her now? She wouldn't believe the truth and he wasn't allowed to tell her anyways that he's a demon and followed her scent. "I was with my friends at this bar, the music gave me a headache and I was taking a walk" - Okay, that was half true. – "Then I lost my way" – Well, that was not really true, but not really untrue. His feet and instincts had led him to her and his mind actually didn't know where he was going.

"Ah,… okay. Do you come often here in the city?" – _I still want your cell phone number…_ She continued asking.

"Well, from time to time yes. Mostly when my brother says that he found new nightclub or so." He explained to her and watched her.

"Hm. On Friday in two weeks is a nice party in "Pete's". It's a nice bar and I go there sometimes. If you want you can come with your friends." She offered him and waited for his answer. _CELL PHONE NUMBER!!_

"Sounds okay. But I have to look when we can sneak out." He didn't really know what to think about that. It was surely a nice offer of her, but he didn't know if he should come then. On the other hand it was always boring in the evening and it could be fun.

"Good. Perhaps we can meet there. – Oh, we've to get out here."

They got up and waited for the subway to stop. The doors were opened and they got out. They didn't have to walk a lot until Rosette's school was in sight. Next to the school Chrono felt a little bit uncomfortable. He sensed an unknown power over the whole buildings. It looked similar to his own school and was bordered by brick wall as well. But the buildings were old fashioned. There was a main building and some smaller buildings around it. At least the purple head guessed so because he wasn't able to see the whole area from the entrance gate where he stood.

"Thanks again, Chrono. Do you come home by yourself? I hope it doesn't take too long. It was surely a roundabout way for you, sorry…" She apologized and looked from him to the school and back again.

"Don't worry. It's not too far. I would have had to take the subway back anyways. And it was nearly on my way… But I've to go now. It's late. Bye then!" He waved at her and waited until she had disappeared in the building on the right. Quickly he went into an dark lane, but not before he had made sure that nobody could see him. Then he changed into his demon form and spread his wings. Moments later he was airborne and was high in the air. His clothes, wings and hairs were fortunately dark and so it was more difficult to notice him in front of the dark night sky.

**AN: **okay… what can I say here… oh yeah, I know: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chater 10:

**Chater 10:**

Chrono arrived and sneaked in quickly. When he was sure that nobody was on the other site he climbed on the wall. Then he jumped down and landed behind the bush. Some older pupils were just walking on the little way next to the building. They stopped and looked over to him. As fast as possible he cringed behind the bush and made a barrier around himself. Through this barrier he was able to feel the other devils but they weren't able to see, feel, smell or notice him. That could be useful, but nearly nobody knew how to do that. It was only taught in the last year of rank 4 and Chrono had found some instructions in the library while he was searching for infos for an essay. He had wrote down notes how to do that and later he tried it out. At the beginning there were some wholes in the barrier and the others had noticed him, but with the time he had became better and he hoped that he was god enough for this situation now.

One of the older students narrowed his eyes and stared over to him. Then he shook his head and was pulled away by the other one.

Relieved Chrono sighed and let his barrier fell down. He cleaned his trousers with his left hand and walked over to his building. It was dark in there, everyone was obviously asleep. Chrono found the way to his room and opened the door with his key. Aion wasn't back yet, but the Sinners had to be there soon. The purple head switched into his sleeping clothes which were a pair of long, wide black trousers with a red hemline and a dark red T-shirt. Tired he crawled under his blanket and fell asleep fast. About half an hour later the other Sinners came home as well. Nevertheless they had had much fun and came home without being caught by one of the teachers… one more successful sneaking out trip. But the next morning they were all tired and Aion put accidentally some wrong acids together in chemistry classes. It began to boil and some funny bubbles came out of it. It burned the table and some students in the neighbour seats began to scream. But Aion only looked at it with less interest. He took another bottle of green stuff mixed it with the bubble stuff and the whole thing turned pink. It stopped to burn everything and became some neutral harmless liquid again before Aion's head banged on the table and he slept. (AN: A site of him we didn't know XD) Although Chrono hadn't stayed up as long as his brother did yesterday he wasn't less tired. He gripped into Aion's long white hair and pulled his head in the air.

"Don't sleep… We've… classes…" And then the heads of both brothers' banged on the table and a light snoring was heard. (AN: Hahaaaaa!! Good night everyone!)

--

Rosette tried not to wake anyone up. She was tired now and she only wanted to go to bed. AS quiet as possible she sneaked into her room and found Azmaria and Sathella peacefully sleeping in her beds. She had told them that she was going out today and that they shouldn't care about her. The blonde knew that they wouldn't tell the teachers that she was out so late. It was allowed to stay outside the school till 8 o'clock, but then they had to be at the school area again. She looked at the glowing numbers at her digital alarm clock. It said that it was 2:30am now and she was tired now. Quickly she changed into her pyjama. In the bed over hers, it was one of these high bed things and under it was a second bed, was a little sound heard. A half-asleep head came over the edge of it and some long hairs fell down.

"Rosette?" Azmaria asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry when I woke you. Go and sleep again." The blonde whispered back and pulled the blankets over her body.

"mkay…" The albino girl over her muttered and was silent again.

The next morning was terrible. At first Rosette had overslept and then she had been to late for breakfast and was hungry now. Plus she had been too late for her first classes again. Unfortunately her first class was chemistry with Sister Kate and of cause she got detention for being too late. While classes she thought of Chrono. Would he get detention as well? Had he even come home right? Oh… why did she think about him now? Well… he was a handsome nice guy, so why not?

In the break she told Azmaria and Sathella what happened and… Was this a little bit jealousy in Sathella's eyes? If yes, Rosette was only in a better mood; happy that the transfer student was jealous.

"What guy, no what good looking guy would be interested in you?" Sathella began bragging again. "I'm sure that if he sees me he will immediately fall for me. No boy can resist me."

Rosette growled lightly at her. They simply don't like each other.

"Don't be so mean, Sathella." At least she could count on Azmaria. "Rosette looks good as well, why shouldn't he be interested in her. A lot of guys here in our school are."

"Thanks Azzy. – Uhm, really? Who?" That was new for her. Okay, actually she had never thought of having a boyfriend, so she hadn't noticed the boys in her school.

"Yeah. Really true. I heard when some of Joshua's friends talked about you…"

"But Joshua is one year younger than me and his friends are, too! That doesn't count! – AHHH!! Joshua's FRIENDS?!" That were not the ones she had hoped it were…

"No! Not his friends! They talked about some older students who are interested in you... and about themselves..." Azzy explained quickly and Rosette sighed

"I don't believe you nevertheless." Sathella made herself clear one more time. To show her that she was right the redhead turned around and made some beautiful eyes to a black haired guy who was walking next to them. He looked at her, but not where he was going and ran straight into the wall. Feeling affirmed Sathella turned around to her two friends and waved her long red hair. Rosette pouted and looked away from her into the air.

"And you said it was dark there in the street, didn't you? And so you can't say clearly if he's good looking or not." Sathella came back to the first topic.

"I met him already a few days before and then it was day!" The blonde was so annoyed of the taller girl, she could kill her.

"Oh! So you had already a date with him?"

"NO!! I met him by chance!" (AN: I hope that expression is right…)

DING DANG DONG!! Break is over!

--

The rest of the day the Sinners spent lying in the grass and let the warm sun shine on them. Nobody knew how long it would still be nice weather, so they had to use every possibility to enjoy it. Chrono had told them that he ad met a girl with a green-blue aura and that attracted all attention to him. Sheeda had brought some books from the library and she was looking with Chrono in some of them. Somewhere had to be something written about this mixture between green and blues.

"How did it exactly look like?" Sheeda asked again. She was abnormal calm today. NO WAY! Could it be that she was TIRED? She who was always hyper?!

"Thanks GOD!! She's quiet!! She doesn't speak anything! That's the happiest day in my life!" Genai cheered and earned an angry glare from the cat-girl.

"I overslept and missed my coffee…" She whimpered to herself. "How can you live without coffee?!" She asked louder.

"That's easy. We're not obsessed with it like you are." Rizelle told her simply and leafed through some sort of fashion-magazine. "Uh… the shoes are great…"

"I asked how the aura looked like." Sheeda repeated again.

So Chrono told her that it had been mostly green but with some little blue… waves in it. They weren't always seen, only from time to time.

"No… nothing in the books here. I don't know where to search for infos now…" Sheeda gave up and run her hand through her hair. "I have to see it by myself. Perhaps I would be able to know what it is afterwards."

"Perhaps, we can meet her..." Chrono suggested and looked in the round.

"Okay. Do you recognize her?" Aion wanted to know and turned to his brother.

"Sure." He would be able to recognize her everywhere. After all he had found her in the city and there she had been far away from him.

**AN: **I know, I know… in this chapter wasn't a lot action and I'm always repeating myself… Sorry, I really don't know what to write in this fanfic…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**AN: **So okay… Let's talk a little bit more about Rosette… I haven't said much about her.

**Chapter 11:**

One week had passed by since Rosette had met Chrono. Rosette was just packing her stuff into a small suitcase. It was Friday and the most students of Magdalene High would go home over the weekend. The most of her clothes and other stuff would stay here in her room; at home she had enough of it. She looked at her alarm clock. She had to hurry now or she would miss the train. Quickly she run a brush through her hair and checked her looking in the mirror. Then she said goodbye to Azmaria and Sathella. The two girls would stay in the school. Azmaria's parents died a long time ago and she didn't like the family who should take care of her, so it was better for her to stay here. And Sathella was a transfer student from Germany anyways and she had to stay. Of cause she couldn't go back to Germany every weekend. That would be too expensive. In the Christmas holidays the two girl mostly came with Rosette home, so that they wouldn't spend Christmas alone in the school. (Who wants to celebrate Christmas in school? Nightmare!!)

Rosette rushed through the halls and left the girls dorm building. Her brother Joshua waited already for her.

"You're always too late! Can't you get up a little bit earlier, can you?" Joshua called to her and earned a noogie attack. "Ahhhhh! That hurts!! Let me go!! We're missing our train!"

Immediately Rosette let go of her poor victim and pulled him with her to the gate. Fortunately the way to the train station wasn't really long and so they ran there as fast as possible. In the last second they made it into their train. The travel was boring as hell and the only interesting thing in there was the dining car, especially for Rosette. Her brother only watched her in silence as she ate the third plate full of food.

"What? I haven't eaten so much today!" The girl justified herself. "Don't tell me that you're not hungry!"

"I am hungry, or better I was hungry. But for me one plate was enough. And you shouldn't eat so much as well or you'll be fat!" Joshua directly noticed that that was a mistake. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Are. You. Just. Saying. That. I. Am. FAT?! I am not!! You little rat! Take that back!" At first she growled at her brother and then gave him one more noogie attack. The other passengers all stared at them and stopped in their movements.

"And what are you looking at us?!" The girl yelled at them and immediately the other passengers stopped. – Silence… - Then the passengers turned around and continued what ever they were doing. Rosette grumbled something and made a fork full of food into her mouth.

After quarter an hour (and one more plate full of food) the two teenagers searched some seats. They found some and sat down. While waiting till they arrived they heard music with mp3-player or played some little travel-games.

Finally they arrived and got out of the train. The weather here was nicer. The sun shone and only a few clouds were hanging on the sky. Their father Vinsent awaited them already with his car. He hugged both teens and drove them home. The landscape was here a lot different than next to New York. There were a lot of meadows, fields, forests and it seemed so natural here. They drove past a beautiful lake. There Rosette and her brother had always played when they had been little children. Michigan was such a beautiful place. Then they arrived at a little beautiful house. It was nothing special but for Rosette it was the best place ever. There they lived with their father after her mother died and Rosette and Joshua looked always forwards to come home. Inside the house Rosette ran into her room and left herself fall onto her bed. It was so much more comfortable than the one in the school. Soon her father called for dinner and she went down. (Again food XD) While eating the siblings told her father what was new at the school, how they were doing and so on.

In the evening some of Joshua's friends came over to them and at first Rosette stayed a little bit with his brother and his friends, but then they started to talk about some sort of fantasy stuff with demons, devils and so on and Rosette decided do go in her own room now.

Suddenly she heard a scream which was followed by a second. She hurried into her brother's room and saw the boys sit around something that looked like a board game. On the wooden board there all letters and the numbers from 0 to 9. At one of the letters lay a piece of wood with a hole in its middle. Through the hole you could see the letter "E".

Rosette shook her head and asked them what happened.

"We wanna call a demon." Joshua grinned and his sister rolled her eyes. "And then the thing here" – he pointed on the little piece of wood with the hole – "began to move and wrote words!"

"Sure, it did." Rosette doubted and closed the door again. From behind the door she heard a "But it really did!" and then she disappeared in her own room. Joshua could be really childish sometimes and she wondered why this stuff was interesting for him anyways. But he had always liked this stuff. When he was a child he had always read stupid comics about it. The girl shook her head once again and heard some more screams from Joshua's room and it was followed with laughter. What was so interesting at this stupid wooden board game? Finally she turned on her computer which stood on her desk at the left side of the room. Next to it was a wardrobe and at the right side was her bed. It was a small room but the landscape and the view out of the little window was beautiful.

She waited until her computer was ready and started the internet. One disadvantage of this beautiful natural landscape was that the internet here was as slow as hell and that was always annoying. The firs thing she did was going on youtube to hear "I'm just a kid" by Simple Plan. Afterwards she looked on different sites for information of this board game thing. Obviously it was used to call demons ghosts, the souls of dead people and so on and then you were able to talk to them. Rubbish, that was it and nothing else. But her interest was woken a little bit.

"Oh, man I can't believe that I'm here seriously looking for infos…" She muttered to herself. But she felt the urge to try it out nevertheless. The only problem was that she didn't have such a board. And she would surely not ask her brother. Later he would thing that she liked that stuff as much as he did. And that was not true. So the blonde searched for something else. Ten minutes later she found a site which said that you could call a devil, demon, etc. when you paint a pentagram and when you say special spells. Rosette thought for some minutes and decided to try that out. Nothing would happen anyways and so it didn't matter.

At first she had to paint these pentagram things. A big one for the demon and a smaller one for herself. She looked the door and pulled the carpet away. Under it were some wooden boards and she tried to draw with chalk on it. The chalk was actually for little children to paint on the street, but she had found it somewhere in a drawer. Plus she could it wash away again. Her father wouldn't be pleased with a pentagram on the floor which wasn't washable. In the internet stood that the pentagram should be exactly drawn with no mistakes because the demon could be angry if there were some.

"Sure and I'm the empress of China!" Rosette only laughed at this remark. Within two minutes two pentagrams were on the floor. Afterwards the blonde pulled out five candles she had found in a drawer as well. She placed them at each sharp point of the big pentagram. That would give a good atmosphere to the whole thing. The girl went into her pentagram, but then she recognized that she didn't know what to say. So she had to look for the right spells in the internet as well. It wasn't difficult to find some and now the only problem was which demon she wanted to call. Hm, doesn't matter she would try out some names. She printed the site with the spell and stepped into her pentagram again. Then she cleared her throat and spoke the text she held in her hand.

"I conjure you up, demon. I'm calling you, right here and right now. Comply with my order, do what I want you to." Rosette tried to speak clearly and so that everything was good understandable. Suddenly a name popped in her mind and she didn't know why, but she continued speaking like she was obsessed. "Come to me right here and right now, Chrono the Sinner, I'm calling you who are different than the others, you who are special."

**AN: **hehe… This chapter was unexpected, wasn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**AN: **Did her spell worked or not? Let's see…

**Chapter 12:**

Rosette finished the spell and stared on the pentagram in front of her and didn't dare to breath. Even after three minutes nothing happened. Relieved she breathed loudly out and let her strained shoulders sink down. She blew the candles out and sat down on her bed. Her head leaned on her hand and some hairs fell into her face.

"Stupid thing. I knew it wouldn't work." She looked down onto the pentagram and pulled a face. Today she wouldn't clean it up, but tomorrow she would have to. Especially because she didn't want anyone to know that she had really did that childish stuff. She didn't believe it herself. The blonde stuck out her tongue to the painting on the floor and pulled the carpet over it again. Of cause she had put the candles before at her desk. She looked around in her room. Good, the room looked clean and nobody would find out what she had done in there. Then the blonde took a pyjama out of her wardrobe and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water was really comfortable and she wanted to stay there forever, but she was interrupted by loud knock on the door.

"Rosette! Hurry up! You're not the only one who want to take a shower! Rosette! Do you hear me?!" The voice of his brother's said angrily and he knocked one more time.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm nearly done in here!" She yelled back and tried herself up with a towel. Then she put on her pyjama, took the hair drier and opened the door for Joshua. He went in, she went out and into her room again. But she stopped abruptly in her door. The carpet was pulled away again and the candles burned at the sides of the pentagram. Immediately the girl turned around on her heels and rushed to the bathroom. Loudly she knocked.

"Joshua!! Have you been in my room! If yes, you're so dead!!" She shouted through the door.

"Why should I've been there?! I wasn't really!!" Something in his voice told her that he said the truth. Worried she went to her room again. It was still like she had seen it two minutes ago. A cold breath blew and Rosette saw the open window. Through the air which came from the window the little flames of the candles grew bigger. The blonde decided to close the window. She didn't want the flames to grow more and burn something. As soon as she entered the room the door closed behind her.

"Don't worry, don't worry. That was only the wind, only the wind." She tried to calm down herself. Then she heard a CLICK from the lock at the door. "Okay, that was not the wind!!" She shrieked and jumped to the window and closed it. Now the breath should stop. But to her surprise it didn't and the flames grew nevertheless. Now their high was nearly one meter. Shocked the girl stared at them and tried to put the fire out with her pillow. But there was no use and the flame was still too big. Was that a whisper in the breath? It just sounded like someone had talked to her! _Okay, now I'm insane!!_ There was the whisper again!

"… right….place…" A low voice said.

"What?!" She shrieked again.

"…Go to your right place…"

"Right place? What right place?" She screamed now really scarred and her look fell onto the smaller pentagram. Perhaps this was meant. She hurried into it and the breath stopped blowing in the whole room. Instead of this it condensed above the big pentagram. The air there was darker now and it looked like smoke. The smoke covered the whole place there and Rosette wasn't able to see through it.

Then everything was wiped away and Rosette couldn't believe her eyes. In the middle of the pentagram was – no that couldn't be! A young man knelt there, his hairs so dark that they seemed purple, to horns sticking out of his head and two folded bat-wings at his back, a bone tail coming out of his neck, his clothes were all dark.

"_You've called me. Tell me your wish…" _ He looked up at her and the girl could see the sharp fangs while he spoke. His eyes were glowing golden. Covering her mouth with her palm she stepped back and out of her pentagram until she felt the wall at her back. She wasn't shocked because of the demon himself, she was really shocked that he looked exactly like the Chrono she had met before. Of cause with the only difference that the demon's eyes were golden.

"_I don't have time forever, Rosette._" To scarred to say anything she slowly shook her head and was still not able to believe what had happened.

"_And you're out of your pentagram. I could kill you if I wanted it now. You're lucky that I'm not another devil._" He got up and stared with her. He was nearly one head taller than her and she had to look up now. Why had she wanted to try out this stupid demon-calling (or whatever it's called)?? That was her stupidest idea ever. Her heart began to beat even faster as the devil moved to her and out of the pentagram. Okay, that was definitely not planned. Actually the devil should be imprisoned IN the pentagram. But why didn't it work now?! The flame of the candles went about two meters high and then they went out. The painted chalk on the floor vanished as well that meant that she had no protection against the devil.

Then something unexpected happened. His eyes became red and looked at her softly. The wings vanished and so did the horns. The bone tail was no longer a bone tail, it transformed into a braid of long purple hair. The demon clothes changed into normal clothes as well, a red-black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Don't try that again. To call a demon is dangerous, especially for inexperienced persons like you." Chrono said with a clam voice and noticed her look at him. "I'm sorry that I scarred you."

Rosette shook her head one again. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it immediately.

"I'm going home if you don't mind." Chrono told her and was about to leave the room as he noticed the landscape outside the window. "Where are we?!" He asked confused. He didn't know any place next to New York that looked like this one outside.

"In Michigan." Rosette explained quickly and waited for his reaction.

"What?! HOLY CRAP!! It takes ages to go back to Hell High!" He ran both his hands through the purple bangs.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know what I was saying in this spell thing. I didn't want to make you troubles, really. It was a stupid idea to want to call a demon, really!" Rosette tried to apologize. She didn't know what Chrono would do now and at the moment she proposed that it would be better not to make him angry.

Suddenly Chrono lifted his head and looked to the door. "Someone's coming." The blonde listened carefully as well, but only some seconds later she was able to hear quiet footsteps on the stairs to her room. That was a problem. How should she explain that the boy who was in her room was the result of a demon conjuring ritual? She looked around into the room. "Can you hide somewhere please? I get trouble if they see you here…" And then she couldn't believe her eyes again, but on the other hand a lot had happened today and she was quite sure now that nothing was impossible. Chrono disappeared directly in front of her. It was as if he had never been there. And only moments later the door slammed open and Joshua looked in. Wasn't the door locked up? Well, at least it was open now…

"Rosette? Why did you scream? Eh, doesn't matter. Have you seen my new playstation game? I mean the one with the monsters and so on…" He asked her, but she answered him that she didn't and her brother went away again to look into the living room for it.

Rosette still stood in the middle of the room and didn't know what to do. "Uhm… Chrono?" She heard a sound from her bed and saw him sitting on its edge. "So your still here." – "Yeah." An embarrassing silence followed.

"Do you want to drink something?" This was the only thing Rosette could say now. Sure, she had other questions to him, but at first this.

"Sure why not. But only a water…" Chrono smiled at her and the girl relaxed slowly. She asked him to wait in her room; she would be back in some minutes. She hurried into the kitchen and took a bottle of water and two glasses with her. Fortunately she didn't meet someone on her way who could ask her why she was carrying TWO glasses.

**AN: **So that was this chapter… as always, please review and tell me what I can do better…

lol... Rosette's reaction: Oh no! You are a devil!!! - Do you wanna drink something? lol...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**AN: **Okay, here comes chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Rosette carried the glasses into her room and found Chrono still waiting patiently for her. He still sat at the end of her bed and watched her coming in. The blonde gave him a glass with water and sat down on the chair next to her desk. For the first two or three minutes nobody said anything.

"So, you're a demon." Rosette said to break the uncomfortable silence. Chrono nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"How come?" The girl continued asking. He looked confused at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… ehm… Have you been a human before you turned into a demon or have you always been a demon?" She explained quickly.

"I've always been a devil." He said as it would be something total normal to say that. Well, for him it WAS normal. "Why do you ask?"

"It's because you didn't seemed like one when we first met. I always imagined that a devil is a mean guy and so. But you're actually not, I like you." She glanced at him with her big ocean blue eyes. In her mind she imagined the looking of a typical demon, big, tall, ugly, wings, horns, green or red skin colour, roaring like a lion. Yeah, that was the way she always thought of a devil. Chrono grinned at that thought. He was able to read her mind and that really a cheep imagination. Some demons had this ability of mind reading, but not all.

"Well, demons have their own characters and they surely don't have all the same opinion and the same attitude towards humans. I'm sure some of the others wouldn't be so nice to you." He chuckled and smiled lightly.

"The others? So your friends are demons, too?!" It was more a realization than a question.

Chrono bit his lips. He was actually not allowed to tell her that and she knew already too much! The rule about not to show or tell a human that he or others were devils was the only rule which made sense and the only one which he didn't want to break.

"So, I'm right, ya?" Rosette grinned. "Are all people at Hell High demons?" She suddenly split out and the purple head nearly coughed because some of the water had obviously gone down the wrong way. Now the situation was even worse. He only hoped that his school wouldn't get any trouble if she would know it.

"I won't tell anybody, I swear." She promised him. Chrono knew that she knew it anyways and so there was no reason to lie to her. "It's not called Hell High for nothing, you know." He sighed and thought about what to do now.

"That's cool." The blonde muttered and earned a doubted glance of Chrono.

"If you say so. But don't tell anyone or I'll really get trouble, much trouble. But you're the first person who thinks that's cool. The other humans are all afraid of us, even though they don't know what we are." He explained her and watched her aura again. When he had appeared in his true form, the aura had darkened a little, meaning fear. But it hadn't darkened much, only a little bit and it had vanished immediately. Normally it should have been much darker. And to his surprise it turned back to its relaxing mode faster than he had ever seen that. Now it was a little bit lighter than the relaxing colour. That meant that she was feeling well and comfortable. Again some little blue waves glimmered between the green.

"You have an interesting aura, you know that?" He told her and narrowed his eyes. Her puzzled look said him that he had to explain that. Did she even knew what he meant with 'aura'?

"Do you know what an aura is?" – She shook her head. – "It's the astral energy around the bodies. It has different colour and you can read the mood of the person with it. Dark for bad, sad moods, fear or anger and light for good moods, happiness and so on. The aura of a demon is red to orange, a human's is green to yellow and an angel's is blue to green-blue. Yours is mostly green with some little blue waves. That's not normal…"

Now she seemed to understand. "You've said astral. Does it have something to do with this astral line thing in the sky?"

Shocked Chrono stared at her. "What else do you know about that?" And so she told him what she had read in Joshua's books and that she was able to see it in the sky. It was totally unusual for a human to know about the astral line and she knew a lot plus she was able to see it! Something was definitely wrong with her!

"I asked myself a lot time why only I can see it… And my friends don't believe me or think I'm crazy…" Rosette guessed with a low voice and looked down on the floor. She sighed again and nipped at her drink.

Outside the house it was already as dark as possible. In the city it never was so dark because of all the street lights and neon signs. Therefore only a few stars were seen at sky. Here on the countryside it was different. The sky was full of them and it was a beautiful view. Chrono looked at the alarm clock which stood next to the bed. It was nearly eleven o'clock now.

"I guess it's better for me to go now." He looked out of the window and then back to Rosette. She got up on her feet and was about to go to the door. But Chrono didn't seemed to want to follow her. "Come on."

"You know, your family is down there, ya? I think it's a bad idea to go down. I don't know how you want to explain to them that I was the whole time in your room."

The girl snipped with her fingers. "Crap. And what now?" Smiling he shook his head and got on his feet as well. He opened the window and looked outside. The room was directly under the roof and about three floors high. The back yard and the garden were seen. Directly behind the garden was a huge field and a little bit in the distance a forest.

"In which direction is New York?" The purple head wanted to know and turned back to her again. After some seconds of thinking she pointed to her right. "I think in this one. You can follow the main street in this direction and then you should arrive at the train station. There you can go by train. But I don't think that it would be a good idea to climb down there…" Worried she looked down and the high confirmed her words. "Plus it would take ages to go home by train."

Chrono grinned widely and climbed on the windowsill. "Don't worry. It won't take too long. At least the way I'm taking. And of cause I'm not going to climb down there. Who am I?!" He chuckled and stood up, so he could jump on the roof. Shocked Rosette leaned out of the window and looked up. Chrono crouched on her roof. He scanned the area while he was testing the wind direction.

"Do me the favour and please don't slip away and fall down, yeah?!" The blonde called to him more worriedly than before.

"And you, do me please the favour and don't try this demon conjuring stuff again; it's too dangerous and you could die. Well, anyways. I go now! Bye!" – "Wait!" Rosette screamed and Chrono jumped down of the roof. Before he reached the ground two huge wings spread out of his back and stopped his fall rapidly. With only two movements he was high in the air again and waved to her before he disappeared out of the girl's view. She closed the window again and leaned with her back against the windowsill. She breathed heavily in and out for one time.

"I can't believe that that really happened…" She closed her eyes and calmed down a little. Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Crap!! I still don't have his cell phone number! Nya, I'm so stupid." She slapped her own head with her palm and then a little something caught her attention. It shimmered golden in the light and laid directly next to her bed. Rosette walked closer to it and took it in her hand. It was a pocket watch with two braces around it. Its colour was brown, the braces and some other little wheel-things (AN: What is this called?) were golden. Because of the golden chain Rosette guessed that it was wearable as a collar. She hadn't seen the watch before and so it had to be Chrono's. Perhaps it had fallen out of his pocket or so. As soon as the blonde was in New York again, she could give it back to him. Until then she would wear it. And so she pulled the chain over her head. She watched herself in the mirror and came to the result that it looked good on her. She put the lights of and crawled into her bed. For her it had been too much action today and she was tired now.

**AN: **How was this chapter? Please tell me, I wanna have more reviews…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Chapter 14:**

Chrono followed flying the street. Some cars drove under him. Fortunately it seemed that nobody had seen him yet. The air was cold here in the high in which he flew, but fortunately he arrived at home soon. A cold breath blew again from the behind and some hairs fall into his face. At least the wind came from behind, that meant that it speeded him up a little. Why had Rosette had to call him?! Why not another devil? There were so many demons on the earth, but it seemed like she was pursuing him and nobody else.

The lights of the city under him vanished again, made place for a little park and forest and in a little distance another little village was seen. After three more minutes he arrived at Hell High and flew over the school. While entering in the school area he could feel the barrier which should make the demons invisible for the humans. It was a tickling feeling, but it disappeared after a little while. He went into his room to see if Aion or someone else from the group was at home or if they were going out again. To his surprise Aion laid on his head with some head phones in his ears and a book in his front. He heard the door open and saw his brother. Directly he sat up and took the head phones off.

"What happened? You disappeared suddenly. Where have you been?" Aion immediately started to attack his brothers with questions and watched Chrono with curious eyes.

"Someone tried to conjure a devil… and that was me. And now guess who the person was and where she was." Chrono explained him a little bit annoyed. After the long flight he had cold and was in a bad mood.

"Your blond girl?" Aion chuckled and his brother rolled with his eyes, giving him the sign that he was right. "She's perusing you." The white haired demon noticed.

"Noooooooooooo, how did you get this idea?!" The purple head said ironically. "But I've thought that, too."

"What did she want? Why did she conjured you?" Aion wanted to know some seconds later.

"That's the problem. She wanted nothing! It was one of these I-try-it-out;-it won't-happen-anything-anyways demon conjures. One of these damn jokes and then the humans look so shocked because a devil appears and the whole thing worked…" Chrono sat down on his own bed and let himself fall into the pillow. Aion laughed about that and turned his attention back to his book. With less interest he asked now where his brother landed.

"In Michigan!" Chrono raised his hand and showed more that he was annoyed.

"Woah! Therefore it took you so long to come home." Aion grinned at him, closed the book and put it back into the shelf over the desk.

Tired Chrono put his hand into his pocket to take his lucky charm out of it. It wasn't there anymore. Immediately he sat up and searched in his other pocket.

"Where is it… Where is it?!" He tried hard to remember when he had seen it the last time. That had been after the detention in the afternoon. Since that time he hadn't removed it out of his pocket. "Aion have you seen my lucky charm?"

"You mean this pocket watch thing? No, sorry." His brother nodded and took another book.

"I'll go look for it…" Chrono told him and went out of the room. He went the same way he had taken when he came back, but nowhere was a sign of it.

A woman had given it to him when he was a little child. She had had white silvery hair, pale skin and pink/red eyes. She had said that he looked much like one of her best friends before he had died and she wanted him to have it. At that time Chrono had thought that the watch was beautiful and took it as a lucky charm.

Now it was gone away and he wasn't able to find it. Chrono's mood worsened even more. Probably he had lost it while he flew home, that meant that he would get it never back. The young man sighed and went back into his room. Perhaps he could look more carefully tomorrow in the daylight when it wasn't so dark anymore.

--

"Hey, Rosette. Did you have a guest yesterday evening?" Vinsent asked his daughter suddenly while they were having breakfast. The girl nearly choked at her corn flakes and needed some moments to speak.

"No. Of cause not. Why do you ask?" She lied with a faked smile.

"Joshua said that he heard voices from your room." Immediately Joshua winced a little because of his sister's deadly glare.

"That was only my… computer. I watched some videos on youtube and later I played one of these online games, you know." Rosette only hoped that that would be enough information for her father. Fortunately it was and he started reading in his newspaper again.

On Monday:

Rosette sat with Azmaria and Sathella at the breakfast table in the school cafeteria. The girls talked about the last events and how they were doing. Rosette didn't dare to tell them about Chrono and that he was a devil. They would only think that she was insane and lost her mind in the last few days over the weekend. Sathella had enough reasons to tease her anyways; she didn't need one more. So Rosette only said a few words and let them others talk. They talked about the typical stuff like who was going out with whom, who has broken up with whom and so on. Well, the typical girls' stuff, isn't it?

"Rosette? Do you come with us to the shopping moll in the afternoon? They have there some great new clothes!" Azmaria asked her suddenly and looked at her with big eyes. "I wanna buy me this shirt. You know, it looks like the one I wanted to have last time."

"Uhm… I don't know." Actually she wanted to return the watch to Chrono after school, but this was a nice offer as well… Perhaps she could do both. "I've to do something before. But we could met in the mall at 4:30 o'clock, is that okay?" She proposed and the others were okay with this idea.

After school Rosette walked down the street. It could only take minutes until she would arrive at Hell High. She wanted to give the watch back to Chrono. But she had to hurry up a little bit. It drizzled a little and from time to time a strong wind blew; a typical autumn weather. Plus it couldn't take a long time until a cloudburst would start. She wanted to be in a building before it could do so. And if it couldn't be worse she had forgotten to take an umbrella with her. The thin jacket, the blue shirt and the jeans would be wet directly and she didn't want to get a cold because of that. School was difficult enough, if she missed some stuff now she would so mess up in the tests and exams.

Rosette walked past a little park. Nearly all the leaves in it were yellow, red or brown already. It was a beautiful view. But she didn't want to waste her time here and went on. There were only two more streets now and then she would be there. She crossed a street, but had to stop because some rain drops in her eyes blurred her view.

--

Chrono was still in a bad mood because he lost the watch. His friends tried to cheer him up, but it didn't worked right. He surely didn't felt as bad as possible, but still bad enough.

"Come on! It was only a watch!" Genai said again for the thousandth time.

Suddenly a pain shot through Chrono's head and he had to lean at the wall.

"Hey, are you alright? Is it so bad?" Sheeda asked worried, but she jumped surprised to the side as Chrono rushed by her and hurried towards the school gate.

"Hey!" Vide yelled after him.

"Hm. Give him his time. But he's acting so strange since the year started. That makes me worried…" Aion said and shook his head.

Chrono didn't cared much that someone could see him leaving the school area; even through he would be punished later. He had seen a picture in his mind and he didn't want it to become true. So he tried to avoid it. But it seemed too late. From the distance he heard a scream and then a loud crash.

--

Rosette wiped the rain drops out of her eyes, just in time to see a fast car coming towards her with high speed around a corner. The brakes made their shrill noises while the wheels slipped over the road. Unable to move Rosette closed her eyes and felt the hard crash at her body.

**AN: **Didn't expected this, did ya? I wanna have some reviews, please!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**AN: **Do you really think that I let her die?? Of cause I do!!! …. No, not really…

**Chapter 15:**

Chrono ran along the street and turned around a corner. He could feel that he came closer and saw a dented car driving quickly away, not caring for the girl the driver had just ran over. The demon saw him and called a curse after him. Not one of these normal curses, but a demonical curse which should hurt or kill him. Then he ran to Rosette who was lying on her back on the street.

"Hey, can you get up?" Worriedly he fell on his knees beside her. (AN: Man, she was really pursuing him.) She shook her head and was only able to breathe with difficulties. He lifted her a little bit up, so that she sat/lay half in his arms. "Crap." Chrono muttered and said louder to Rosette. "I'm going to call the ambulance. I'll be right back, okay?!" He was about to get again as she pulled on his sleeve and put the put the watch into his hand. "My… pocket watch…" He stared puzzled at it. But that made the whole situation even worse. Obviously she came here to give it back. If he hadn't lost it, she wouldn't have been here and she wouldn't have been hurt. As that wouldn't be enough he felt something wet on his hands and saw she was bleeding under her jacket. Could it be worse? Yes, because she began to cough blood as well. That made it only more difficult for her to breath and she wouldn't make it any longer. There was no time to call the ambulance. Chrono's look fell on the pocket watch again. It wasn't only a normal watch. The watch was an astral transporter. It could take human astral and give it to a demon. Would it work the way around as well? It was worth a tried. Even through he hadn't done something like that before, he knew what to do. He took her hand and placed it over his heart, his other hand was over her heart.

"With this I'm going to make a contract with you, Rosette Christopher." The seal of the watch snapped open and glowed. The hands of it began to move fast as the astral began to move from Chrono in it. It seemed like an eternity but then the seal closed again with a light click. Puffed he removed her and his hand from their places and took some deep breathes. Now he could only hope that it worked. Relieved he breathed out heavily as he saw that she was still breathing as well and the bleeding had stopped. The scratch he had seen before on her arm was healed completely and he hoped that the other wounds were, too.

--

Rosette's view:

Rosette saw the car and knew that there was no time to jump away. Before she could close her eyes completely the car crashed with her. She felt a strong pain in her whole body before she passed out. She heard a voice calling her, but she wasn't able to answer, only to shke her head. Her body was lifted up a little and she felt a second wave of pain coming through her body because of this movement. She heard the voice more clearly now and could say that it was Chrono. So she gave him the watch before she passed out again. Suddenly something like electricity ran through her body. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but it erased the pain and brought her mind back into reality. The girl tried to open her eyes, but her sight was hard blurred and she felt to dizzy to move. Nevertheless she felt that Chrono helped her get up on her feet and supported her while walking on the pavement away from the street. Luckily a bench was close to them and Chrono let her down there.

--

Chrono watched her carefully. She seemed to be conscious again. He felt her pulse. It was normal as well. That was a good sign.

"Ey, can you hear me?" he asked her to see if she was awaken or not.

"Not so loud. I'm not deaf." She muttered lowly. "What is?"

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt somewhere?!" He continued asking her.

"Of cause I'm hurt! I've just gotten run over! Here is a big wou-" She touched under jacket on her stomach, but the big wound there was gone. She opened her eyes more and looked again down her body. On her clothes was still blood, but the wounds were gone. "What have you done? That's nor normal!" Puzzled she looked at Chrono.

"Uhm, yeah… you nearly died and so I've done a contract with you. There was no other possibility to save you." Chrono explained her and stared in front of him in the air.

"A contract?! So I'm now having a contract with a devil?" Shocked she stared at him. "And what does that mean?"

"That means, that your own astral energy is gone and you only live because I'm giving you astral energy. Without the contract you would die, sooner or later." He told her with a sad smile. _I can't believe that I've done that…_

"Thank you for helping me." Rosette whispered, but suddenly a question came into her mind. "But if you give me your astral energy, your life will be shortened as well!" She gasped.

"No. That won't happen. Therefore I have my horns." Confused the blonde looked at him and told him on this way that she didn't understand.

"Uhm… Let me explain… You can imagine a human's life as a battery. When the battery doesn't have energy anymore, when it's empty, the human's life is over. But it's different when you are a devil. The horns are like plugs they can put into the wall socket. The wall socket stands here for the astral line. That means that a devil can get unlimited life energy and is immortal. A demon only dies when he's hurt from the outside, but never because he run out of energy. That only happens when the horns are ribbed off… I'm not so good in explaining stuff…"

Rosette nodded and said that she understood now. _Okay… let's see what happened until now… I met a boy, found out that he's a demon, then I got run over, now I'm having a contract with him and the worst thing is that I still don't have his cell phone number. _

"Why don't you simply ask me for my cell phone number?" Chrono asked her suddenly and chuckled.

"You… you can read my thoughts?" She stared at him again, blushed brightly and bit her lower lip. The girl only hoped that she hadn't thought something wrong when she had been with him…

Chrono looked at the watch and hung it around her neck. "It shows you how much life time you have left. If the hands are both going to be on twelve, you'll have to call me and I'll charge it again. Do you have a pen and a little sheet of paper? Then I can give you my number." Rosette shook her head and told him that wanted to go home now to rest a little.

"Do you wanna go home now in this clothes? You know you're full of blood, yes?" He chuckled again as she looked surprised at her clothes. "Right." She noticed. "What now? It takes about quarter an hour till I arrive at my school…"

"Nobody is allowed to see you like that. They would ask you what happened and there the blood was from, although you aren't hurt. Nobody is allowed to know about the contract. Nobody, so take care of what you are saying to your friends." He told her worriedly. But now they had the problem how to get her home without anyone seeing her.

Chrono had an idea, but he didn't know if that was the right idea. So he thought about it for some minutes. "I'll bring you home. Come on."

Rosette got up as well, but she still felt a little bit dizzy.

"uhm, Rosette?... Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, why? – AHHH" He had lifted her up in his arms and they were in the air. Two wings spread out of his back and only moments later he was in his demonical form. With some little moves of his wings he chose the right direction and began to fly towards Magdalene High. Plus he used this invisible spell again, so that nobody on the ground could see them.

"Okay! Okay! I changed my mind! I AM afraid of heights!! Much afraid!! Not so fast please!!" The girl in his arms screamed and he quickly apologized and lowered the speed. Only two minutes later they arrived at Magdalene High. They flew over the school area and Chrono could feel some invisible powers which made it more difficult for him to stay in his demonical form. That was surely because of the remaining spells which were here once. He didn't want to know how strong the spells were to the time they had been made. No wonder that all demons were afraid of this school. Chrono asked her where her room was and flew to her window. They opened it (AN: Normally you can only open a window from the inside, so I don't know how they did it, but it worked -.-") and crept into the room. Chrono looked around in the room. The door was on the opposite side of the room. To his right was a bed with red blankets and pillows. To his left were to more beds. One high bed and under it the second one. Both had red blankets as well. Under the window were three desks and some stuff was lying on them. Next to the high bed stood a red couch. Next to the door stood a huge wardrobe with three doors. Rosette went to it and pulled the door in the middle open. After a little while she pulled some clothes out of it and told him to wait here, while she would clean herself a little in the bathroom. While she was doing so, Chrono switched into his human form again and looked at some photos which stood on the desk. Some showed a tall red haired woman, a girl with silvery hair and Rosette and others showed her and her brother.

**AN: **So how was this chapter? I wanna have some reviews please!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**AN: **blablabla… Here's the next chappie…

**Chapter 16:**

Rosette went into the bathroom which was at the end of the corridor. She thought for a second and decided to take a quick shower. She hurried up and was done after 15 minutes. She looked into the mirror and decided to let her hair dry on the air, without a hair drier. The girl put on her clothes. The shirt had medium long sleeves and was black white striped. To the shirt she wore wide black trousers with lots of big pockets on its sides. There were also two big bangles at each of her wrist. At last she ran a brush through her blonde hair and gripped the dirty clothes. She would wash them later in the evening. Then she went back into her room. To her disappointment Chrono had gone home, through the open window came a soft breath and the curtains blew lightly in the wind. Pulling a face she sat down on her bed and looked around in her room. It was so silent in here. Rosette wasn't used to be alone for a long time. There was always someone with her, for example her friends, family etc. And it was boring to be alone… And now it would take a while until Sathella and Azmaria came back again.

"Crap!!" She suddenly jumped on her feet and went to the desk to search her cell phone. She had to phone Sathella or Azmaria to tell them that she was coming later. At the desk a note caught her attention. She took it in her hand and turned it around. Some numbers were carefully written on it. Above them stood 'Chrono'.

"Yes!" She cheered. " Finally I have his cell phone number. I'd like to see Sathella's face now. Hehe…" She grinned evilly and found her cell phone under a pile of paper and other stuff which was lying on the desk. At first she saved Chrono's number and then she dialled Sathella's. Fortunately Rosette hadn't had the cell phone with her or it would have been destroyed in the accident.

A loud TOUT came out of it and impatiently the blonde walked through her room. Finally Sathella answered her and Rosette told her that she was coming later. Afterwards she hung up and looked around in her room again. She closed the window and took her purse. After the shower she didn't felt dizzy anymore. No, she actually felt really good. And chrono had said that he had healed her completely. So there was no reason for her to rest and she got ready to go into the shopping mall. Quarter an hour she arrived there and the other two girls waited already for her in a little café. They had already three bags of clothes and other stuff next to them and seemed happy. Rosette smiled to them and greeted them. At first they had little bit small talk and then they went into some other shops again.

"Rosette? What were you doing before you came her anyways?" Sathella asked casual while looking for some high heels.

"Uhm… None of your business?" Rosette proposed and got Sathella's full attention.

"So, none of my business? Having a date with your imagined boyfriend?" She giggled and walked over to look for some shirts.

"He's not imagined!" The blonde protested and looked for some trousers.

"So I was right, ya?" Sathella began from new.

"Have you learned for the maths test tomorrow?" Azmaria suddenly asked to change the subject and Rosette gave her the thank-you-look.

"Hu?! What test?" Sathella jumped around and nearly let her shopping bags fall on the floor.

"Mrs Valentine said that we are having a test tomorrow. It's about the stuff we learned in the last two weeks."

"Yeah right, Sathella. You should better pay attention than doing your make up while classes!"

"What? And you, girl from the sticks, shouldn't sleep while classes. I'm sure you didn't know about the test as well."

"No, of cause I didn't. I never do… Did you just call me 'girl from the sticks'?!" Both girls glared at first at each other and then attacked.

"No, no! Stop the cat-fight! Please!!" Azmaria stood next to them and didn't know what to do. "Please stop!! Everybody is looking at us! Stop!"

--

Chrono sneaked out of the Magdalene High area again and walked with his hands in his pockets down the street. In some way he had the feeling that the contract would bring some negative effects with it. And he wasn't really excited to see what they were. A little time later he arrived at his own school again and found the other Sinners sitting in the little court between the buildings. Aion saw him and hurried to him. He turned his brother around, so they walked in the other direction.

"I've to talk to you, brother dear." Aion pushed his glasses up and led Chrono away from the others.

"What do you want to talk about?" Chrono asked serious and took one step away from his brother.

"You've changed. Maybe you don't notice it by yourself, but you've totally changed. You began to act strange and we are worried about you." Aion told him and looked him directly into the eyes.

"You don't have to be worried. I'm fine, really. I'm still the same than I was before!" Chrono tied to defend himself. Why was Aion telling him that now? Had he really changed so much? And he didn't even notice that. The purple head bit his lip and looked back to Aion.

"No, you are not. You are not the same. This is only a warning from you brother. I really warn you, she is changing you. Take care that you don't run directly in a trap of hers. For a demon the girl can be dangerous. And you were so stupid to make a contract with her. I beg you as your brother to forget her and destroy the contract." Aion hissed to his brother and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Aion. But that's none of your business." Chrono's expression froze and both brothers glared at each other for a while. _Where does he know that from?!_

"Sorry, I only want to help you, Chrono." Aion apologized. His brother sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know. But I think I can live my life like I want. Thanks for trying to help me, but a the moment I don't need your help." Chrono shook his head and knew that the situation was clear now. Aion only wanted to help him and Chrono couldn't blame him for that. So he wasn't as angry as he would be normally if someone would say that to him.

"Fine! Like you wish. It's your choice, your life. But don't tell me I haven't warned you!" Aion raised his hands and turned around to walk to the others. "Okay, this topic seems clear now. Other topic: We've thought of a little trick we could play. Wanna join us?" – "Sure, anytime." – "Good. Come, the others will explain the plan to you." The white haired man grinned again, making Chrono smile a little bit too. Slowly he followed him and forgotten was the first discussion.

Then he arrived at the place where the other Sinner sat he greeted them with a "Hi, guys!" and sat down next to Sheeda. "Okay, what are we up to?"

"You know the new car with which Lerajie from our maths classes is bragging the whole time? We want to give it… let's say a new nice colour." Rizelle smiled and pointed on some buckets behind her. Chrono wanted to know what colour it was and Sheeda screamed directly into his ear: "PINK!!" Half deaf Chrono turned his head around and rubbed his ear.

"But not a normal, Sheeda bought this ah-my-eyes-hurt-Barbie-pink." Genai added with a smirk. "I wanna see his face when he sees his nice silver sport car in pink."

"You're mean…" Chrono smirked as well. "But haunting week is over…"

"And? We've never cared about rules." Vide slapped lightly on the shoulder and they made a plan together how they would do that. With some robes and cables they made a little device between the building and a tree directly over the parking lot. As everything was installed they took a little break. Sheeda had a remote control again for the device and when she would push the button on it the paint would rain on the car. Then they went to look for Lerajie. They didn't want to miss the scene when he saw his pink car. Then they found him and Sheeda pushed the button. From the parking lot they heard a noise and saw the pupils ran to it to see what happens. The Sinners arrived just in time to hear Lerajie say: "Lucky me. Fortunately I drove my car to the parking lot around the corner five minutes ago." Shocked Chrono made Lerajie turn around to the Sinners. "So that wasn't your car?" – "Nope."

Frozen the Sinners stared at first at him and then at the car.

"If this wasn't Lerajie's car… Whose car was it then?" Chrono stuttered and pointed on the pink thing..

Only moments later he got his answer. Principal DeFaux came through the crowd and screamed as he saw the car. "MY NEW CAR?! WHO WAS THAT?!"

"Woops…" Sheeda suppressed her laughter . "That was a mistake…"

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! WHY DO I ASK ANYWAYS?! SINNERS!! IN MY OFFICE!!"

The principal took them with him in his office and yelled the whole time at them.

"I don't know what you have. I think your car is really nice now!" Genai teased him. "It's such a nice Barbie pink!" Vide shot a glare at him. "Genai, you shouldn't have said the word with "B"."

Immediately Sheeda jumped around into the room. "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!! Life is plastic, it's fantastic!!"

"Oh… no…"

**AN: **I'm running out of ideas… again…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**AN: **So… here comes chapter 17. man, I'm totally out of plan again…

**Chapter 17:**

The normal school life went on. Rosette wore the watch always and she was surprised how fast the astral energy was empty. I took only one week until the watch showed that it was quarter to death. It was Friday evening now and she was sitting with Sathella and Azmaria on a couch in the recreation room. Actually it was boring this evening, so Rosette told them that she would go to bed earlier. Alone in the sleeping room she looked for her cell phone and called Chrono. It took a little while until answered her call.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, it's me, Rosette."

"Ah, how are you?"

"Good. But the watch shows quarter to death…" She told him and pulled a face.

"Oh, that was fast…" He thought for a second. "Do you have time tomorrow?"

"Uhm, yes… I guess. Where?"

"Don't know. Where do you want?"

"Shopping mall?" It was one of her favourite places in the town.

"Sure, why not. Twelve o'clock?"

"Yes, okay. Bye then."

"Bye."

Happily Rosette hummed a song and pressed a button on her cell phone. Then she put it in her bag again.

--

"Rosette? Where do you want to go today?" Azmaria asked the blonde and watched her from her high bed.

"To the shopping mall. I would ask you to come with me, but unfortunately that's not possible!" Rosette chirped and pulled some clothes out of a drawer. "Do you think the shirt fits to the trousers? Or should I better wear the other shirt here?"

--

Chrono had told the others that he was going into the shopping mall to buy a new CD and now he was on the way to it. But he had to take his and Aion's car because the shopping mall was a little bit far away, about 15 minutes with the car. And of cause he couldn't fly always. The risk was to high that he was seen. In the radio played like always some rock music and soon he arrived there. After a while searching a place on the parking lot; there were many cars today; he found one and parked the car. After the doors were locked up he went through the huge glass gate in the entrance hall. The room was high and had a glass roof as well. In the middle was an area with some plants and a fountain with a pond around it. Around the room were the doors and the windows of some shops, cafés, movie theatres and a lot of other stuff. At the end of the room were two escalators, one led up and one down. There was one storey under the basement and three over it.

Chrono saw Rosette sitting on a bench next to the green plant area and waved to her. She saw him, got up and walked in his direction as well. As she was nearer he saw that she was wearing a thin red-black striped jacket, under it a lilac shirt with a silver sign on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was put into a high ponytail. On her side hung a black bag.

Chrono himself was wearing a dark grey jacket with a white shirt and some light jeans. The hairs were put back into a high ponytail as well. Happily smiling the blonde waved to him and walked to his side.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Hi. Good mood today, he?" Chrono grinned at her and made her blush a little.

"Yeah, always! Hey wanna go into the café?" Rosette asked with a very little nervous touch.

"Hm. Fine. But you know that we aren't here for fun, ya?" He remembered her and they entered a little café to the left. They sat down near the window to the left side. Only moments after they did so, a waitress come and took their orders. She came back with a tray with two cappuccinos and two pieces of cake. After they eat nobody said that and Rosette didn't liked it to be so silent.

"So, uhm,… how is school going?" That was the only thing which came in her mind now, but it helped to break the silence.

"We accidentally painted our principal's car in a Barbie-pink." He pulled a face and had to laugh afterwards. "You should've seen his face. But don't ask me how that came… it's a longer story."

"Wau, okay… Do you often do something like that?" Rosette chuckled and took one more sip of her drink. According to that what he had just told her, the life on Hell High had to be funny. "My school is so boring…"

"Believe me,… I rather want to go to a normal school… Sometimes it can be really hard. For example the midterms… Geez…" Softly he smiled at her and looked at the golden pocket watch which hung at her neck. He hadn't seen it before because the jacket had covered it. The girl noticed his look and took the watch off to give it to him. He took it from her and examined it.

"Five to death…" She said with a sad smile. He only nodded and glanced around if somebody was looking. As he was sure that nobody was looking the devil turned some wheels on the top on the watch and a little lightning came between his fingers and the golden wheel. After a minute the lightning disappeared again and it was normal again. He examined it for a last time and shoved it over the table to Rosette again. "Here. It's charged. I don't know how long it will be enough. You've to call me again when it's empty. If it's enough for one week, we could meet perhaps every Saturday afternoon. What do you say?" He wanted to know as she put the watch back around her neck.

"Hm, okay. Again at three o'clock?" She ate the rest of her cake and glanced up at him. He had eaten his cake before and waited patiently for her to get finished. Afterwards he paid their bill and together they went out of the café.

"What do you do now?" Rosette asked him while going through the door. He shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm going into the music store and buy a new CD. Wanna come with me?"

Happy about that she nodded and they took the escalator upstairs. In the lower storey were all electronic devices and everything which had something to do with electronic, like music or video games or what ever. Rosette wasn't there often, only a few times to get a game for her brother as a present. But Chrono led her purposeful to a shop. Everywhere were shelves with CDs and DVDs. They were sorted in genre and from A-Z. Different music played in different areas. For example was in the first right corner hip hop and in the last corner at the left – far away from hip hop – the rock/metal/punk music. Chrono seemed to like this rock stuff; he already was looking for something between some CDs.

"Can I help you searching?" She asked him and stepped by his side.

"No, I think I have what I wanted." He turned a CD around to see the cover and nodded.

"You like Linkin Park?" It was more a realization than a question Rosette made. "I like Green Day more…"

"Yeah. But I hear both bands and lots of others. Do you want to look for something or can I go pay." He pointed to the cash desk (AN: don't know if that's right…). After she had shaken her had he paid and they left the shop again.

"Rose- Uh… hello? Rosette?" Suddenly the girl had disappeared and was gone now. Well, it was easy anyways to lose somebody; the mall was always crowed Saturdays. As some persons went away he saw her standing at a window and looking at something. He sighed and hurried to her. "Hey, you can't just leave when I'm talking to you…" He complained, but it seemed that she didn't listen to him. Instead she hopped up and down and shrieked: "Shirt! Shirt! Shirt!! I wanna have it!! Let's go!" She gripped him tightly at his sleeve and pulled him with her into the shop. Terrified he tried to get out of her grip, but that was not possible because he didn't want to hurt her somehow. But he really hated shopping and he only hoped that she didn't found more than the shirt.

Happily she rushed over to some clothes and took one after the other in her hand to look at it. Nothing seemed to be the right shirt she wanted.

"Do we really have to shop now?" Chrono asked nervous. "I don't like that…"

"Ah come on!! It's fun!" She waved at him and held a shirt in front of her. "How about this one?"

--

Two hours later:

With three bags both teenagers were on the way to the bench close to the plant area in the middle of the hall. Finally Rosette had made Chrono to go shop with her and it actually had been fun. Some of the clothes were really terribly ugly and it made a huge fun to make fun of them (AN: no, really?! XD). Later they had found a gothic shop and tried out some clothes were. To Chrono the punk/gothic clothes had really matched, but at Rosette they looked totally wrong placed. At the end Chrono had even bought some of the stuff there. Afterwards they went a little bit window shopping and entered some of the shops when they saw something nice. So Rosette had found some other clothes and some nice earrings.

"Phew. A break, please!" Rosette fell down on the bench as they arrived.

"Finally!!" Relieved Chrono sat down beside her. "Hey, shall I pack the bags into the trunk of my car? We could go a little bit into the gaming hall afterwards."

"Sure." Ten minutes later the stuff was in the car and they went into the mall again. The gaming hall was in the basement at the very end of a long corridor.

"I haven't been here for ages! I think the last time was about one year ago…" Rosette noticed and followed Chrono through the gaming hall. There were a lot of video games, game machines and a funny dance game. From everywhere in the hall were heard different sound effects and music. In one corner they found a 4-d movie theatre and went in it because it sounded funny. While the movie they had to wear these funny glasses and from time to time the chairs moved, water splashed at them or some hydraulic tubes hit their legs to make the movie more realistic. (AN: Once I was in such a 4-D movie thing and that was funny!!) At some scenes the people screamed, but began to laugh only moments afterwards. One scene was really mean. A snake was on the ground under the leaves and suddenly the tubes on the ground began to move for- and backwards so they hit the people's legs and made nearly all peoples jump in her seat. Then the snake jumped out of the leaves and into the camera, because of the glasses it seemed that it came out of the screen and the people screamed again.

After one hour the movie was over and Chrono and Rosette left the room. It was late now and Rosette had to go home, so Chrono offered her to drive her home with the car. Thankfully she said yes and ten minutes later they arrived there.

"Okay, see ya next week again. Same time, same place. If something happens call me, 'kay?" The purple head told her while she got out of the car.

"Sure. Bye then." The girl waved to him, took her bags, went through the school gates and hummed a little song.

**AN: **YEAH!! Longest chapter until now!! Hope you liked it


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**AN: **I still don't have an idea what this story is about…

**Chapter 18:**

End of September passed by very fast and soon it was October, then middle and then end of October. The weather got colder every day and you couldn't go out without a jacket or a thick warm pullover anymore. Nearly all leaves of the trees were fallen down and covered the pavement, streets and so on. It was often cloudy, but fortunately it didn't rain much. In the nights the sky was clear and showed a perfect green glowing astral line with lots of stars around it. Chrono still wondered about Rosette's green and blue aura. Above all because it looked only more funny by now. A little while after he charged the watch, after he gave her from his astral, the aura had all colours. Green, blue and his red. In contrast to the other colours the red didn't showed a long time. It took the girl only minutes to neutralize it and make it to human astral so she could use it. They had met every week, sometimes on Friday and sometimes on Saturday, depending on then they got out of school. After charging the watch they stayed together a little while to go shopping or something like that. Last week they had been in the movie theatre watching "Batman – The dark knight" for example. (AN: Sorry... that was the first movie which popped in my mind…) Chrono already thought of what they could do today, they had nearly tried out everything in the mall until now. Carefully he drove along the street to the parking lot and saw Rosette just walking from the bus stop towards him. She waved to him and stopped next to his car.

"Hey, what about ice skating today? I saw that the ice skating hall has opened today." She asked him. Shocked he looked at her.

"You aren't serious, are you? You're kidding, right? I can't do ice skating!" He protested immediately and looked into her grinning face.

"Why not?" Her grin turned into a surprised expression.

"I've never learned how to do that! And besides it's cold there!" Helpless he looked at her and waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh. You really don't want to?" The blonde girl eyed him with big blue puppy dog eyes. "But I've already brought my ice skaters with me." She pointed on the big bag with hung at her back and tried it again with a "Please!"

"I'm sorry to say that, but no!" Chrono still didn't give up so fast and he surely would do that.

"If you don't want to, then I'll make you to, you know?" She said with a sweet smile and gave him a super noogie attack. "IT'S YOUR CHOICE!! AND YOU CHOSE THE HARD WAY! SO LET'S GO NOW!!" She yelled at him and dragged him down the street towards the ice hall. For a girl she had a really tight grip and he wasn't able to free himself without hurting her, so he followed her in silence. In the time they walked he charged the watch again, so that they couldn't forget that. Soon they arrived at the ice hall and went in. Because Rosette had known that Chrono of cause hadn't ice skater with him today, she had taken her brother's skaters with her and fortunately they fit Chrono.

"Nya. I don't know if that's a good idea… Do we really have to?" He asked her after took some wary steps with the new shoes on the normal ground, not on the ice. The ice was some metres away.

"Ah, try it out and you'll find out that it makes fun." She pulled him after her and entered the ice. It was afternoon and fortunately there were not many people. The most people would only come in the evening. So they had a lot of place for the first tries. Directly after the second step Chrono nearly slipped away and clung on the boards at the border. "I hate you for doing this to me…" He whimpered and bored his claws into the board.

"Come on! It isn't this difficult!" Rosette skated around him and tried to pull him away from the board. "LET. IT. GO!!" – "NOOO!!" After some more no!-yes! shouts Chrono let it finally go and rowed with his arms to get balance. Quickly, so that he hadn't the possibility to cling on the board again, the blonde dragged him to the middle.

"NO! Stop it! That's mean!" He screamed at her and slipped away with his left feet again. While trying to hold himself he pulled Rosette nearly with him down. But it ended that he landed hardly on the ice. He cursed and tried to get up again. "I hate ice skating…"He grumbled and Rosette laughed about that. "That's not funny!" – "Oh yeah! It is!" She chuckled and showed him a way he could move without falling down directly. But it didn't helped and it wasn't the last time he landed flat on the floor. The purple head cursed again and made it finally to take one round without falling or slipping away. Rosette had let go of him a while ago and was skating around him. "So, see, it's not that bad." She encouraged him. But she had said that before, he stumbled again and pulled her down with him. "Ouch, that's going to be black and blue later." She complained.

"Now you know how I am felling… sorry for pulling you down…" Chrono sat next to her and sighed. "Damn ice skating…" He rammed the heel of the runner of his skater into the ice. Suddenly a loud crack was heard. Only moments later a crack went down through the whole ice in the hall and a woman on the other end of the hall stumbled because of that and fell down. "Woops…" The demon chuckled with a forced smile. "I underrated my strength…"

Rosette looked at him and she had to suppress the laughter. But she couldn't held it long time and began to laugh loudly.

"Hey, there's something wrong with the ice!" They heard an employee call to his colleague.

"Just the right time to go, don't you think to?" Rosette smiled faked as well and jumped onto her feet.

"That was your best idea for today!" He tried to get on his feet again. But somehow it didn't work.

"Come on Chrono!! Hurry up!" Rosette called over her shoulder as she skated to the exit.

"I would, but I can't!! The runner got stuck in the ice…" He dropped his head and laughed hesitating.

"No way!" The girl came to him again and took a look at the shoe. He had it the ice so hard that the end of the runner was deep in the ice and got stuck. Rosette laughed. That could only happen to him…

After the runner was freed Chrono followed her outside as fast as he could and was happy to have normal shoes on his feet again. In contrast to the air inside the hall it was really warm outside, even through it wasn't really. "So. Was it now so bad?" Rosette asked him again and grinned at him.

"Yes!" He turned his head around in a faked insulted manner he glanced over his shoulder and chuckled nevertheless. "Actually no… It made fun, but the falling was annoying." He admitted and they walked back to the mall. There they drank a hot chocolate to get warm again.

Suddenly a brown haired boy came to their table."Hey! What are you doing there with my girlfriend?"

"Hu?" Chrono and Rosette stared at him.

"I wanna know what you are doing here with him, Charlene!!" He asked angry.

"I'm not Charlene." Who the heck was that guy?!

"Don't be kidding, Charlene!" His face got even red because of anger.

"Rosette, who is he?" Chrono looked from him to her.

"I have no idea." She said with an empty expression on her face.

"Moment! You're not Charlene?" Suddenly the boy looked at her and his mouth clapped open.

"Nope." She shook.

"Oh… sorry for the interruption." He scratched his head, suddenly spun around and walked to another table with some girl. "Here you are Charlene!" But the reaction was the same. The girls only looked at him. "Who are you?" Afterwards the boy went to one more table and said the same, then he went outside and did the same there.

"What was this?" Rosette shook her head again and watched the scene.

"I have no idea. Do you think he was drunk?" he asked her and looked at her. Then both said "Definitely."

Then again they were interrupted by a scream outside. The brown haired boy was chased by anther boy who was yelling at him: "How can you dare it talking to my girlfriend that way!!"

Chrono raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "I would say…His own fault…? Stupid Idiot…"

"Uh, yeah… Uh, Chrono?" She asked hesitating and blushed a little.

"Yeah?" He was still looking outside.

"Uh… We're having a Halloween dance with costumes in school and I thought that perhaps you wanted to come with me?" She looked at him and waited for a reaction. "If you don't want to, it's okay…" She quickly added and asked herself if it had been a good idea to ask him anyways…

"You mean like your date?" He glanced at her and leaned his head on his hand.

"Perhaps…" She avoid it to look him in the eyes, turned her head to the floor instead and hoped that he didn't saw her blushing hard.

"Hm… That could be a little problematic…" He said more to himself than to her.

"Oh, that's okay… It was just a little idea of mine…" She faked a smile, but her disappointment was still seen a little.

"You know, I don't have a costume." He grinned at her and made her grin as well.

"So you would come if you had a good costume?" – he nodded – "Then come in your true form. That'll sure be one of the best costumes."

**AN: **I know it's really late for a Halloween dance now… But the story was totally out of plan and there were more chapters than planned…


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Sorry, the Halloween chapter is way too late…

**Chapter 19:**

So Rosette had really convinced him to come with her to this dance thing. It would be in two days. Chrono had asked the other Sinner what they would do on Halloween. They had answered that they would go through the city and scare all people to death – a normal Halloween for them. The demons had done that every year and so Chrono thought that it would be boring to do the same thing this year again. He had told the others that he was not going with then and they accepted his decision. Well, all did so, except for Aion. He and his brother had had another conversation about the contract and so on and Chrono's stubbornness angered Aion. The white haired demon didn't showed that to the others and did as nothing had happened but Chrono new that he had to take care of his brother; in this state he wasn't easy to handle.

Anyways it was evening now and the Sinners sat in the recreation room; outside it was too cold now. They were bored again and decided to tease DeFaux again. Therefore they waited until it was late in the night. Chrono climbed through the window in the principal's room and stopped DeFaux time with his unique demon powers, so he wouldn't wake up. As he was sure that the situation was safe now he called the others to come in.

--

The next morning:

DeFaux yawned and got out of his bed. Still tired and with half lidded eyes he went into his bathroom. He walked by the mirror and stopped abruptly in his steps. His eyes widened and he screamed when he saw the picture in the mirror. His beard and his hairs were painted in rainbow colours.

--

"Do think he noticed it?" Chrono looked over to the main building.

"No. Not yet" Genai smirked. After all it had been his idea.

"SINNERS!!!" The scream was heard all over the campus.

"Now, he saw it." Sheeda chirped and waved her cat tail a little.

--

Soon it was Halloween. Chrono followed Rosette's advice and decided to come in his true form. He didn't know if it was a good idea anyways, but actually it was allowed to show the true form on Halloween, but ONLY on Halloween. It surely stood somewhere in the school rule book. So it seemed to be okay. (Actually he didn't even care if it was okay or not, but anyways…)

He had phoned Rosette in the afternoon to know when it would begin and where they should meet. The dance would begin at 7 o'clock with an open end. Rosette told him that she was waiting for him at the gate. So he had to wait until the right time before he went to Magdalene High. At 7 o'clock sharp (AN: I have never heard this expression…) he arrived there.

--

One hour earlier:

Rosette was in her room with Azmaria and Sathella. They had a little bit time until the dance would begin and were now doing their hair and costumes. The girls had all found nice costumes for today and now the make-up and the right hairstyle were the only things missing. At the moment they were having some little conversation, although every girl was deep in her own thoughts nevertheless. To Rosette's surprise Azmaria's date for today was Joshua. She had never noticed that Azmaria was interested in him (or the way round). But on the other hand she didn't know who else would match to her. Plus the albino girl really seemed to like him. And it was better for her to go with Joshua than with another stupid guy. Now it was on Sathella and Rosette to tell with whom they would go to the dance.

"So, Rosette dear. I guess you invited your new boyfriend, right?" Sathella doubted. She still didn't believe that Rosette had met a good looking guy. Therefore she looked startled at her as the blonde confirmed her words.

"So, Sathella. You don't believe me? Meet him today and we'll see." Rosette grinned at her and was really happy that she had asked Chrono. She put the last barrette in her hair and checked her looking in the mirror. "Done!" she chirped happily and looked outside of the window, just in time to see Chrono's car (AN: Yeah, he took the car, don't know why…) coming around the corner. "He's there. Bye girls." She took all stuff she needed for later and hurried out of her room.

--

Chrono stopped the car on a parking lot next to the school. After he got out he saw Rosette already coming towards him. He locked up the car with the keys and went to her as well.

"Wow, looks pretty good." He paid her a compliment and smiled softly.

"Thanks. I thought an angel costume would fit to a demon." She grinned and pointed to two little white wings on her back. She also wore a beautiful long white dress with a corsage. Around the neck and the wrists she had bound some white ribbons. The ends of the ribbons flew loosely down beside her. The hair was put up in an elaborated high hair style with two strands falling down at the sides. Fitting to the dress she wore a pair of silver earrings.

Chrono on the other hand was in his true form with all dark clothes, wings, horns and all other demon stuff. (AN: Okay… I don't really know how to describe him, you know what I mean…) "Let's go then?" He asked her. "Ya, it's cold out here without a jacket…" They went together to the gym where the dance would take place. Everywhere over the campus went or ran students with or without costumes on. In the gym itself there were a lot of people as well, although it wasn't too crowed. Music was played as well, but it wasn't too loud.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Chrono looked around in the hall. It was beautiful decorated. The main colours black and orange, well it were the typical Halloween colours. Everywhere were pumpkins and bats and so on. Suddenly a red haired girl in a witch costume with a wide décolleté jumped to Chrono's side.

"Hi! My name's Sathella. What's your name, my dear?" She made some flirty eyes and clung at his arm.

"Uhm. Could I have a word with you, witchy-bitchy?" Rosette gripped her at her collar and tried to drag her a little bit away. "Could you please wait a moment, Chrono? I've to talk to her." The blonde pulled harder on Sathella, but unfortunately she didn't want to let go of him.

"Uhm, can you please let go of me?" Confused Chrono looked to her and didn't really know what to do now.

Finally Rosette got the German away from him and let her a little bit further away. She looked over to Chrono. He was obviously talking with her brother. Good, then the girl turned around to the girl in the witch costume.

"Wau, you really have a handsome guy. Where do you have him from, did you say? Mind if I take him? Well, he'll choose me anyways… You're way to ugly for him." Sathella said snobbish and made her I'm-better-than-you-anyways-look. Faster than she could run away Rosette gave her a hard noogie attack. "He. Is. MINE!!! Dare it to come any close to him and you are dead!!! And dare it to say that again about me and you're dead as well." She growled at her and made the noogies only harder. The German redhead screamed until Rosette let her go again.

"Okay, okay… Or are you afraid that he could think I'm the better one?" Although Sathella had a headache now because of the noogies, she held her head high and looked down to Rosette who glared at her.

--

Chrono blinked with his eyes. Rosette had suddenly disappeared with this other girl in the crowd and he stood now here.

"Don't mind that. My sister can be weird sometimes." A blond boy with a Phantom of the Opera costume (AN: I can't get Phantom of the Opera out of my head – and that's your fault, whisperingLotus!!!) stepped beside him and looked through the crowd as well to see Rosette. "My name's Joshua. I'm Rosette's younger brother." He introduced himself and shook hands with Chrono.

"I'm Chrono. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, we're sitting over there with some other friends. How about you come to us? Rosette will find us. She knows where we sit always." Chrono nodded and looked one more time to Rosette. She was still arguing with that other girl. He knew that it was none of his business, but he was too curious nevertheless. So he filtered with his mind reading ability the thoughts of the people until he had found Rosette's and Sathella's. The purple head chuckled. Apparently they were arguing about him, and they argued not really in a friendly way. Quickly he stopped hearing their thoughts and followed Joshua. At the table sat a pale albino girl in a Christine costume (AN: Grrr…) and some other boys and girls in different costumes. Joshua introduced them all and only moments Rosette and Sathella joined them as well.

"Sorry. We had to talk a little bit." Rosette apologized and an evil smile spread over her face. Then she took place next to Chrono. Sathella grumbled something and took place as well. Obviously the two girls didn't seem to like each other much, so they shot glares at each other every few seconds. Chrono told Rosette that he was bringing some drinks for them (The others already had drinks). Rosette thankfully smiled at him and only moments after he had turned around she stick out her tongue to Sathella. While Chrono was away a little cat-fight began between them one more time. The other teenagers didn't really care about that, they were used to it. But the boys were betting who wins this time. Soon the purple head came back and immediately they stopped the cat fight and did as nothing would be.

"Here's your drink." He said and gave the glass to her. Of cause alcohol was prohibited because it was a school event and therefore there was no alcohol in the punch.

**AN:** Okay… This chapter was way too late for Halloween!!! I'm so sorry!!! And it was actually supposed to be shorter… lucky me that it's longer nevertheless…

Oh, and I'm very busy with schol at the moment, so I won't be able to upload every 3 days... Perhaps every 4 or 5 days, sorry...


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **I like this chapter…

**Chapter 20:**

After a little while all pupils were in the gym and Sister Kate went on the stage which was at the end of the room. She stepped to the microphone and began to speak.

"Hello, students. Welcome to our yearly Halloween party. I hope you'll have fun here, but there are still some rules which are to be followed. The most important ones are that alcohol is prohibited, sexual contact is prohibited and too permissive costumes are prohibited. Fights are prohibited as well. Please don't break these rules or you'll get detention. So and now let the party begin." The woman smile and waved to the DJ who started to play music. She looked through the crowd and narrowed her eyes as she saw a blonde angel and a purple haired demon. Kate disappeared from the stage and went to look for Father Remington.

--

The students cheered as the music began to play and then everybody hurried over to the dance floor.

"Wanna give me a first dance?" Chrono got up and held his hand to Rosette.

"Sure!" She got up as well and took his hand. "But I have to warn you. I'm not a good dancer."

Chrono simply smiled at her and led her on the dance floor. There he took the right dance position, meaning one hand on her waist while hers was on his shoulder, and then began to dance. At first Rosette had some troubles at following his movements. But soon she figured out how it worked and dancing made fun.

"See, isn't so difficult." Chrono smiled and looked down to her making her blush a little.

Some minutes later the song was over and a new one was played. This time it was a little bit faster than the other. So some spins and more turning were included in the dance. Rosette just spun around. But suddenly she was pulled away and stood next to the dance floor.

"Wha-?!" She gasped and looked around.

Chrono himself turned around to take Rosette's hand again. But instead of Rosette there was Sathella in front of him.

"Uhm… hi… Where's Rosette?" He asked puzzled and looked around.

"Doesn't matter." The German Redhead said and took him by his hand. "Let's dance!"

"But-!" He wanted to protest. To his horror he earned a deathly glare which told him that she would kill him if wouldn't dance with her. And besides the song was almost over anyways. He forced himself to a smile, but tried nevertheless to escape from her. Unfortunately she had a really tight grip around his wrist and wouldn't let go so easily. After the song was done the devil took his chance to escape away from her. He found Rosette standing next to the table with the food (AN: she's always eating… XD) As she saw him she smiled at him relieved.

"There you are!" She called to him and took a little sip of the drink she held in her hand. "Where have you been?"

"I, uh, danced with Sathella..." He pulled a face.

"Oh, really." Rosette replied in a monotone voice. What if Sathella had been right and he would like her more?

"Man. That girl is creepy." He pulled again a face and chuckled. "I'm only happy that you're not like her…"

Rosette smiled again, but cheered in her inside. _Once point for me, null points for witchy-bitchy! _

--

Half an hour later:

"I told ya that in the punch is alcohol, I can taste it!!! Someone has to mix it under the drinks!" Chrono said worried while Rosette sat on a bench in the corner next to her brother and laughed insanely.

"B-b-but I haven' drunk zzzo much! Only a little bit zodaaaaaaaaa." The girl spoke drunken.

"Great. Then that is mixed with alcohol too!!!" Joshua complained. "And if Sister Kate sees you like that, you're so death!" Afterwards Joshua explained to Chrono that Kate was the headmistress of the school and that her most beloved hobby was it to give detention to poor little students. Plus Rosette was one of her favourite victims, how should it be different.

"Okay. How about I bring her outside so she can clam down in the fresh air?" Chrono supposed who felt a little bit dizzy as well. Rosette was not the only one who had drunk punch, soda or whatever. Joshua nodded. "Okay. Let's go outside, Rose- Rosette?" the chair she had sat on only one second earlier was empty.

"Oh no…."

"What'zzz 'oh no'? Have you lost your girlfriend? Aw, isn't she mean to you. AH, you're so cuuuute!!!" Sathella appeared right beside him, definitely drunken as well and hugged him tightly.

"Ah, please, Le. Me. Go. I. Can't. Breathe..." Chrono whimpered, but her grip only tightened. Then she began to drag him towards an exit.

"AH. What are you doing?!" He shrieked.

"Oh, I wanna have zzzome time alone wiffffffffffff youuuuuuuuuuu." The redhead purred.

"............ AH; LEMME OUT OF HERE!!! HELP!!!!" The devil screamed and froze her time. After escaping from her grip he quickly unfroze her again and run away.

Fortunately it was quite easy to find Rosette. She stood in the middle of the dance floor and sang loudly the played song. Chrono headed to her, gripped her at her wrist and pulled her after him outside. While doing that Rosette protested loudly. "I don't wanna go outzzzzide!!! Me wanna zzztay 'ere!!! Wanna have fun!!!"

Luckily she gave up soon and followed him. Outside the sky was clear by now without clouds and a lot of stars were seen. Some little clouds were seen in front of their mouths because of their breath as well because it was cold now. Together they walked around the buildings a little bit, but Rosette was still dizzy and drunken.

"Me cold!" She suddenly shouted and rushed under Chrono's wings which he had folded on his back so it looked like a cape.

"Do want to sit down for a minute?" He asked her and brought her to a bench which stood next to one building. Rosette leaned her head in her neck and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Chrono asked her. Rosette answered that she was a little bit thirsty and he went inside again to take two glasses of normal alcohol free water. Soon he came back and handed one to her. While drinking they were mostly silent. Rosette leaned her head in her neck and closed her eyes.

"Why did you make that contract with me?" She suddenly spitted out.

"What?" Puzzled he looked at her.

"I mean, you barely knew me. So why did you, as a demon, care so much about me, a normal human? You could have ignored me, but you didn't." While speaking her voice got lower. Understanding the demon nodded and thought for a second.

"How could I have let a cute girl die?" He chuckled and went serious again.

"But I am not cute…" Rosette shook her head.

"Oh. I think so and I think the other guys do so as well." Both turned around to see a crowd of boys staring with hearts in her eyes or drooling at Rosette…

**AN**: WAIT!!! WHAT? No, not really. Scratch the last part. So, where was I? Ah yes, I know…

"How could I have let a cute girl die?" He chuckled and went serious again. "You know. I'm not that kind of demons that thinks killing other people makes fun. Everyone has a right to live. I made that contract with you because you were too young to die… and besides I really like you." He lifted his head to look in the sky and watch the astral line. Then he felt Rosette head leaning on his shoulder.

"Thank you. You saved my life (AN: No WAY! You're kidding! XD).And I like you too." She lifted her head as well again and then shook it. "Man… I really have to be drunken… If I was sober I would never do that…"

"Do wha-" Chrono hadn't enough time to finish the sentence. Rosette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled into a kiss. Afterwards she rested her head on his shoulder again and hugged him tightly.

"But… Rosette, I am a demon. We aren't allowed to be together." Chrono said in a sad tone and hold her tighter to himself.

"I don't care, Chrono. I love you."

So they sat there some more minutes. Suddenly Chrono felt a strong headache and sniffed at the water. Great. They mixed even alcohol or drugs or whatever in the normal water. If he didn't know it better he would say that this was a party on Hell High. There they did that always as well. The dizziness grew stronger and soon he and Rosette reached their drunken state again and both said laughing (and of cause drunken) on the bench.

--

Meanwhile in the hall:

Sister Kate was busy with giving detention. Nearly every second student was drunken now and she wanted to find the one whose fault that was. Besides she wanted to have a full detention room tomorrow. A little while later she found Father Remington standing next to the buffet with some other teachers. She called his name and wanted to talk to him, but she had to notice that even he was drunken and so were the others.

"ARE THERE ONLY USELESS PERSONS IN THIS WHOLE SCHOOL?" She screamed him directly into the ear but he didn't react. The headnun growled and promised him to give him a nice punishment and to the other teachers as well.

--

Lightly drunken Sathella, Azmaria, Joshua and some others were sitting at their table. At least they were able to think quite clearly at the moment and Sathella was okay again as well. But that could change.

"Do you have seen Chrono and Rosette?" Azmaria asked as she watched through the room. "Doesn't she have to be back by now?

"Or she's having fun with her new boyfriend..." Sathella suggested annoyed and ironically. She was in a bad mood right now because Chrono had turned her down so easily. Tomorrow she would so kill Rosette to get him.

The time passed by fast and soon the gym emptied. Everyone was now on the way to her or his room. Tired Sathella tried to open the door to their room, but it was locked up.

"Oh, she is having fun with her new boyfriend." She growled and Azmaria pulled her after her. "Let's ask if we can stay over in Anna, Claire and Mary's room."

**AN: **Mwahaha…


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: mwahahahahaha *evil laughter here* **here's the next chappie XD oh, I like this one…

**Chapter 21:**

The morning light came thought the window and the singing birds outside woke the sleeping blonde. With tired and half lidded eyes she got up and pulled a t-shirt which was lying next to the couch over her head. Rosette stretched her arms and walked over to the wardrobe. She had had to be very drunken because she had slept on the couch which was turned into a bed now (It's one of these couches you can turn into a double bed, I hope you know what I mean…). Startled she stopped midstep. Then she turned slowly around and gasped. Next to the place she had laid only moment before to sleep was something purple. As she looked more clearly she recognized it as Chrono's long hair falling loosely over the blankets. He seemed to be in his human form. With a loud scream of Rosette's all people in the building were awaken. As well waken up Chrono sat up and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"What?" He shook his head and run his hand over his face. "Ah! Headache. – Uhm. What are you doing in my room, Rosette?"

"Err. This is MY room, you know." Rosette said.

"Oh… yeah…" He stared out in space and slowly realized it himself. Plus he realized that he had no clothes and in which situation they were. "OH YEAH?!!! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?!!!" He let himself fall backwards on the bed again. A little silence followed again.

"So,… I guess we were a little bit drunk yesterday?" Rosette tried to break the silence and stared at his crimson red eyes. The devil pouted. "A little? I can't even remember what happened after we sat on the bench outside! And the result you can see there. And we can't remember anything…"

The blonde sighed and sat down on the couch next to Chrono. He nodded. "But one thing seems to be obvious… Do you see my trousers somewhere?" He looked around and found his boxers next to the couch and put them on.

"Great. And now?"

Suddenly a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Rosette? Rosette!!! ROSETTE!!!"

Rosette squeaked and jumped on her feet. "EEK! I-I'm coming, sister Kate!" Shocked she stared at Chrono and signalized him to put his clothes on and disappear out of her room. Quickly both teenagers got dressed and Chrono was about to jump out of the window. Before he could do so, the girl had gripped him by his collar and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth. Then she let go again and watched him land on the ground. She waved goodbye and hurried to the door.

"Rosette!!! Open the door! Immediately!!!" Kate growled again from the outside.

With a nervous smile the girl unlocked the door and looked at a really angry headnun. "Uhm yes?" She asked only more nervous as she saw that Azmaria, Sathella, Anna, Mary, Claire and some others were standing behind the older woman. She gulped and knew that this wasn't supposed to have a good end.

"Did something happen? You screamed." The dark haired woman wanted to know.

"No… I just… had a dream and woke up…" She couldn't think of something better. To all her bad luck the nun noticed the love bite at Rosette's neck. (AN: I've never heard the word 'love bite') "In my office. Now." She ordered firmly.

"Yes." Rosette dropped her head and followed her. On the way to the office the only ones who stayed with Rosette were Sathella and Azmaria who tried to ask her what happened. Because Rosette wasn't really in the mood to talk to them she stayed silent. Sister Kate didn't allowed them to come into the office anyways. She wanted to talk only Rosette. She pointed with her hand on a chair and the blonde took a seat.

"So. Okay. The boy who was with you yesterday. Who was he?" The headmistress narrowed her eyes and watched every singly movement of the girl.

"His name's Chrono and – " But then she was interrupted.

"- and he's a demon." Kate hit the desk with her fist.

"Uh, that was actually not what I wanted to say… but yeah. I know that he's a devil." The younger one shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but what I wanted to say is – WHAT?!!! YOU'VE KNOWN THAT HE'S A DEVIL?!" The dark haired woman yelled at her.

"Yes?" Rosette replied in a low voice and smiled faked.

"And you've been with him nevertheless?!" She continued shouting.

"He's a nice person…" The blonde protested.

"Listen. I don't want you to be with him, understand?! He's not good for you!!! He's something dark, something evil! He can't be a nice person!!!"

"Too late?" The girl whimpered.

"What do you mean by that?" The Sister stopped shouting and looked surprised at her.

"We're… having… a … contract…" The 16 years old explained with a low voice.

"**WHAT?!!!"** _Okay, now she's going to explode…_ "YOU HAVE DONE WHAT?!!!"

"I got run over by a car and there wasn't another possibility to survive…" Rosette scratched her head and backed a little bit away from the mad nun.

"ARE YOU INSANE???!!!" She shook her head and sat down on her chair again. "What shall I do with you, child? But I hope that God will forgive you as long as you don't come too close to him… physically and mentally…"

"Too late…" Rosette winced again.

"WHAT?! Did he rape you?!" The Sisters eyes went wide and she beat the desk again with her fist. _Poor desk… There are already some dents in it…_

"No! He hasn't!... It was kind of voluntary!!!" The girl tried to defend herself.

"YES! He did!"

"NO! He didn't!!!"

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!!!"

"FUCK YOU, SLUT!!!" With that Rosette stormed out of the room and walked by a shocked Sathella and Azmaria. Both other girls to catch up with her and heard her growling some insults. Sister Kate stayed growling in her office. The girl would listen to reason… earlier or later (AN: I've never heard of "listen to reason"…) "REMINGTON!!!"

Remington peeked around the corner into the office and pulled a face as he saw the headnun's bad mood which she would surely let out on him. Weakly smiling he stepped in, but didn't dare to come to close to her desk.

"Remington!" The woman began to yell immediately. "Follow her. She is not allowed to leave the school area. Take care of her and I tell you, if you let her meet that demon again you are fired!!!" She shouted some other stuff and Remington sighed.

"But Sister Kate. If she wants her life to be like that, then let her be. She's not a little child. She knows what she's doing… at least I hope so… And I have a really hard headache from yesterday!" The only thing he earned was a evil glare of Kate's. He winced and fled to the door. "Okay, okay. I'll do it then."

"Good." The nun growled and tried to calm herself down again.

Meanwhile the Azmaria and Sathella had caught up with Rosette.

"Mind to tell us?" Azmaria ask with her bright voice.

"Oh, she is such a bitch!!!" The blonde shouted back and stared ahead on her way. "And now I've a problem. She doesn't let me out of the school anymore! You have to help me sneaking out!" The blonde quickly turned around and looked at both girls with pleading eyes.

--

Chrono jogged down the road. In the daylight it wasn't really smart to fly. He would attract too much attention with his dark clothes and wings on the light blue sky. Fortunately it was Saturday and no school today. And how should he explain that to all the others? He sighed deeply and speeded his steps up.

Soon he arrived at Hell High again. The first one he met on the campus was Aion who rushed directly to him.

"Man! Where have you been?! You don't know how angry DeFaux is." The white haired demon explained to his brother. He chuckled and grinned as he saw the expression on his brother's face. "Let me guess… Someone mixed alcohol in the drinks, right?" Chrono nodded and dropped his head.

"Yeah, you guess right. And they even mixed alcohol or drugs in the normal water bottles!" He complained.

"Why are you so surprised? Sounds much like our school parties." Aion said as casual as possible. "Actually you should have known it better."

"Yeah, but I didn't expected the human party to be like the ones here." The purple haired demon let his head drop again. Suddenly he heard DeFaux calling for him in the distance.

"Oh, great." He sighed and looked at Aion.

"I told ya that being with that girl will make you trouble." Aion explained once again. "Because of her, you have more trouble and detention now. Forget her. She's changing your mind; she's giving you a brain wash!" He tried to convince the purple head.

"Aion, please. Not this topic again… I think you made yourself clear enough by now. And I think so did I. I will not break the contract with her, so don't annoy me with you sermons, okay." Chrono shook his head and went on as Aion stopped in his steps. Aion watched him going away and bared his fangs. That was not going according to plan. That was not supposed to be like that. He had to get rid of the blonde girl. He had to get rid of her as soon as possible. He turned around and went down the opposite way than Chrono did.

After he had talked (if you can call that "talk", the better expression would be 'after DeFaux had screamed at him and had given him detention') Chrono just entered the recreation room and found Sheeda sitting in front of her laptop on the couch.

"Hi. What's up?" She asked without looking away from the screen.

"Nya… Some problems between me and Aion." He answered her simply.

"Oh, I think he's up to something. I don't know what. But I can feel it. He's acting strange, but you're acting strange as well. You think we don't notice that? Oh yeah we do. But I don't think that the girl is bad for you. You seem to be happier since you've met her. So she has to be good. Aion on the other hand doesn't like the thought that you spend a lot time with her. He included you into his plan, but if you're not going to help him because of that, he has a problem. You have to take care of him. He aimed for a goal and he will reach that goal no matter what to do. And take care of Rizelle and Genai as well. They will directly do what Aion orders. I'm not sure if Vide will do that as well. I will be on your side, that's a promise." The cat-girl spoke all these sentences in less than a few hyper-fast seconds, so she had to repeat the whole stuff again that Chrono could follow her fast speaking. While she talked to him she typed something on the keyboard. Astonishing that she could talk so fast and write something totally different…

**AN: **mwahaha… at the beginning I really sat there: Shall I write that?-no-yes-no-yes-no-yes… XD In the end I decide to write it… and that turned out. I know I'm sick…

How it came to the idea:

German classes in school.

Me: Do you have an idea what I could write?

Friend: What has happen in the story?

Me: They're now drunken at this party thing.

Friend: I've an idea!

Me. What?

Friend: No… better not…

Me: WHAT?!

Friend: *explains scene*

Me: Nya, the idea is stupid… And I know exactly how I should write that!!! Okay, I'll write it then…


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** So, I think this is something you waited for...

**Chapter 22:**

The week passed by fast. The remains from the party were tidied up in Magdalene High. Sister Kate had reached her aim. In the end she needed two detention room because one wasn't enough anymore. Rosette growled as she sat on her bed on Friday afternoon. She had to stay in her room or in the classrooms. The girl wasn't allowed to go anywhere else and that really sucked. If someone saw her anywhere else she would get only more trouble as she had anyways. And that all because Sister Kate had said that she was obsessed by a devil and that she had to get rid of the evil devil influence. She had also dais that she would exorcise Rosette if she weren't able to do it herself. Rubbish. that was what Rosette thought about that. They weren't anymore in the Middle Ages where witches were burned or something else. Apropos bruning witches, Sathella wouldn't have lived long in that time. The blonde had to grin about the thought of an angry crowd chasing Sathella with torches and dung forks.

Some minutes later Azmaria just entered the room and greeted her.

"Hey, Rosette. I shall call you. Sister Kate is doing an announcement and everyone shall come in the gym. Obviously she isn't very happy with the result of the party. There was too much chaos and she'll surely give us a talking-to…" (AN: I have never heard that expression…)

Rosette smiled at the younger girl and told her that she was on the way. Before leaving the room she gripped her bag and followed the other girl. In front of the gym was already a crowd of pupils who tried to get in. Smirking Rosette turned to her right and sneaked around the corner. Fortunately there were no people in her sight and so she sprinted over to the gate, making sure that none could see her. Relieved she sighed as she walked down the street. Now she had only to find Chrono. Normally she would call him with her cell phone, but Sister Kate had taken it away, so she wasn't able to call "the evil mean devil". The girl took the watch which was hanging around her neck in her hand and examined it. It was really close to twelve o'clock which meant death.

"Crap." She muttered to herself and speeded her steps up a little. But where could she find him? The best would surely be that she would look for him in his school. She pulled a face as she remembered that the whole school was full of demons like Chrono. She knew that not all of them were as nice as Chrono, but she had no choice now.

--

The school today would end late for Chrono. Fridays the classes would end at half past five, because in the afternoon were some extra training in fighting and so on. Actually it could be fun sometimes, but at the moment it was rather boring because the teacher thought that he had to show them some new techniques. Behind his back Genai pulled some faces and made a fool out of the teacher, so that the class laughed. The teacher of cause didn't know why they were laughing and got angry. Not all the Sinners were there. Only the guys took part of this extra training stuff. The girls didn't want to and because it was a voluntary training, they could stay in the recreation room. Finally the students were allowed to try the new techniques by themselves.

"Finally!" Genai cheered and jumped on his feet. Chrono, Aion and Vide got on their feet as well and stepped on the court. The technique was easy to do and so they had enough time to make a fool of the others afterwards. For example they burned the ground under a boy's feet, so he had to jump away. From time to time there was a little flame and the demon had to lift his foot so he wouldn't get burned. Soon the Sinners let the flames come fast and it looked like the boy was dancing or so. Then they let the flames come only faster and it looked like some sort of Irish dance. While trying not the step on the fire the poor boy screamed and yelled, making the whole show only funnier. After doing that they continued with doing other stuff. In the distance they heard a loud crash which came obviously from one of the other groups. They were put in some working groups and every group got its own topic and own area to use. So the ones who should train fighting with the sword wouldn't accidentally run into the ones fighting in another way.

Meanwhile Sheda was in the recreation room in front of her laptop and Rizelle sat next to her reading a fashion magazine. Soon the brown haired woman decided to go shopping. Sheda didn't want to come with her, so she stayed alone there.

--

After a while Rosette stood in front of the huge gates of hell High. It couldn't be so weird in there. From the outside it looked kind of nice. She looked around and opened the gate a little so she could get in. Inside she gasped. Some demons were flying in the air. Some other trained fighting on the court. A spell had to block the view from the outside. Slowly she asked herself if it was really a good idea to come here. And above all she had no idea where she should look for Chrono. Suddenly a big demon appeared next to her and shouted "Boo!" Screaming she jumped back, spun around and ran away. Unfortunately she ran into the wrong direction and stopped quickly in front of two other demons that were fighting with swords. They turned their head towards her and growled deeply.

"Human….." One of them snarled and let a growl out of his throat.

"EEK!" The blonde shrieked again and fled into the other direction. The two demons were on her heels, but they stopped as someone who looked like a teacher called them.

Heavily breathing she leaned against the wall. "Note to myself: Do never ever come here again." With wide eyes she stayed there until her heard beat normalized again. How should she find Chrono now between all the other demons? Especially without being hurt or killed by the others. Like always she had all bad luck today. Then she heard a sound from the top of the tree which stood next to her. She looked up, only to see a tiger lying on a branch. He looked at her and licked his mouth before jumping down to land in front of her.

Shocked and surprised at the same time she looked at him before she ran screaming away. The tiger next to the tree changed in his human form and sat chuckling down under the tree. Humans could be so funny.

Rosette ran towards the main building, not daring to look over her shoulder. Perhaps she was save in there. To her surprise the room began to spin fast around her as she entered the building. As it stopped she saw that it had totally changed it's looking. That what looked from the outside like a modern school was now a dark old-fashioned gothic school in the inside.

"Wow…" In astonishment she looked around. Four female demons were looking at her and rushed by her side.

"My, my, my… What do we have here?"

"A human girl"

"And what are you doing here?"

"You know it can be dangerous for a human to come to close to a devil."

"Has the poor girl lost her way?" The girls spoke in a gloatingly manner, happy to have a new victim.

Rosette didn't like these girls. They were creepy. Well, what had she expected? They were demons at all…

"Perhaps we should help her." The girl in the middle hissed ironically and bared her sharp fangs.

Rosette backed away from her and soon felt a door on her back. Suddenly the door opened and two arms pulled her inside. Then the door closed again and deadened the voices of the four female devils.

Shocked Rosette looked around into two big brown eyes with huge round glasses. They belonged to a girl with short brown hair and… cat-ears and a cat tail. She pushed up the glasses on her nose and grinned at her.

"You should take care of yourself. For a human it's really dangerous to come here. You're lucky that I helped you now. Are you okay? I hope you're not hurt. So, I guess you're Rosette right?" The cat-girl seemed to be either hyper or on drugs. Rosette stared at her with wide eyes. At least she didn't seem to want to kill her.

"Yes, I'm Rosette. Where do you know that from?" She finally managed to say.

The other girl still grinned at her and made her sit down on a couch. The room looked like a recreation room. There were some couches, a TV, some book shelves and at the wall some desks with computers.

"Where I know that from? Where I know that from?! Oh, Chrono told me a bit about you. And I recognized you because he told me that you have a strange aura with blue in it. Now I see it myself. It's really strange. You're someone special. Anyways, I guess you're looking for Chrono. He has still classes, but he has to come here in a few minutes. – No; I'm not on drugs, I only drank seven cups of coffee, if you should wonder. OHHH!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I haven't told you my name! I'm Sheda nice to meet you." Sheda babbled and babbled and didn't seem to stop anytime soon. Five minutes later the school bell rang and Sheda stooped. But not for a long time. She took a cell phone out of her pocket and obviously send a message to someone. Then she continued talking again.

_Oh my… she's giving me a headache…_

"Oh, I've to go now. It's time for me, bye!" She suddenly chirped and jumped to the door. _THANK YOU!!!_

But then Rosette attention was back on the door. She heard Sheda saying "Hi Chrono" and two seconds afterwards he entered the room.

"Hello, Rosette. What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you." He sat down next to her. As greeting she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Anyways. I see you've met Sheda already." He sighed and took automatically the pocket watch from her to recharge it.

"Yes. uhm… is she always like that?" The girl said with a glare towards the door.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Normally she's even worse…" He chuckled and shook his head. "One time, it was end of autumn; I woke up just to see that all leaves were green again and hung at the trees. Five minutes later I saw her sitting on a branch with green paint in her hand and glue. In the night she had painted green all leaves, which had laid on the ground. Afterwards she had pinned them back on the branches… As I asked her why she did that, she said: 'I couldn't sleep last night because of the coffee and besides I don't like empty trees'. And the crazy thing is that she had managed it to do that with all trees on the school area in only one night… She can be really weird and crazy sometimes."

"Okay… That's really weird…" _The students here are even crazier as I thought…_

**AN: **So that was this one. I hope you liked it and Rosette is finally in Hell High.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **I finally managed to go on writing… and I have christmas break, so I have more time to write. Because I was really lazy in the last time, I will now post a chapter every day^^

**Chapter 23:**

Chrono smiled softly at his girlfriend. But then his face turned serious again. "Why did you come here? You know that it is a demonic school. The others could have hurt you. Why didn't you simply phone me?"

Rosette lowered her glance and looked on the floor. "Sister Kate, the headnun, knows that you're a demon. She prohibited me to meet you ever again. She took my cell phone as well and I've to stay in my room for the whole time except for classes and meal."

A light growl was heard from Chrono. He had narrowed his eyes. The whole situation went out of control. That was definitely not good.

To calm him down a bit the blonde leaned over to him and hugged him. Immediately his bitter face expression turned to a soft one as he leaned his head against hers.

"What shall we do now? I can't always sneak out. I'm happy that I made it this time…" The girl closed her eyes and brushed some little bangs out of Chrono's face. "Uh? Are you purring?" She leaned a little bit away and looked him in the eyes.

"Perhaps." He grinned and gave her a little kiss. "I'll think of something, okay? In the next days I'm coming to you and tell you, so you don't have to sneak out."

"Okay."

After a little while it was time and Rosette had to go home. Together they went out of the recreation room and went down the gothic fashioned corridor. A young man about Chrono's age, but with long white hair went in their direction. He greeted them with a short "Hi." and looked from Chrono to Rosette. The girl didn't liked him, his eyes with which he stared at her were so icy. Quickly he turned around to Chrono. "I've to talk to you. Now."

"Give me five minutes. Then I'll be back. Let's go, Rosette." The purple haired demon pulled her with him and out of the building.

"Who was that?" The blonde wanted to know.

"That was my twin brother Aion and – "

"Why haven't you told me that you have a twin?" She interrupted him immediately.

"Well… At the moment we've some problems, so I rather don't talk about him." With that he stopped the conversation until they reached the gate.

"Do you come home by yourself?" Chrono asked her while leaving the school area.

"Sure, I do. It's still afternoon and you have to talk to your brother anyways…" They said goodbye, Rosette walked back to her school and Chrono went to find Aion. On the way he met Sheda. Like always she jumped around and babbled stupid stuff.

"Moment, moment! Sheda!!! STOP IT! Do you know where Aion is?" Chrono tried to get the right answer.

"Hm… I saw him walking in your room. He seemed angry. Nya, I don't know why."

"Thanks, Sheda!" With that he left her behind and ran to the boy's dorm. Aion awaited him already and was in a visible bad mood.

"What did you do?" He snarled at his brother. "You brought a human in the school. If she tells someone about Hell High, we will all be in a great danger. I told you to forget the girl!!! I told you not to be with her anymore! You ignored my warnings. Stay away from her, she's not good for you." Aion growled and rushed by Chrono out of the room. Chrono's eyes glowed lightly. Why was Aion like that? What did he want to do?

--

Aion went growling in the library. He looked for the book he had read so often in the last time. He wanted to be sure. Last year he had found the book and it was really interesting. There was a method to become the strongest demon in the world, even stronger than Pandemonium. It was an old story that told that there were once two young demons who came from Pandemonium to earth. They lived there for a long time, but the other devils disliked that. So they got banned. Of cause they wanted to go back after some time, but the others didn't wanted to let them in again. So they had to stay on earth. The angels saw that there were demons and they disliked that as well. So the two devils weren't allowed to stay neither on earth or Pandemonium. A human came and saw their problems. The human was different than the others; she had a little trace of angel in her aura, plus she had some powers. She helped them in the first few days, but the demons had been cruel and had killed her in a ceremony to get her powers. The ceremony was described very well. There were two paintings on the ground with different runes and so on. In one the demon stood who should get the powers, in the other the other devil was with the girl. Then the second demon killed the girl and the powers ran into the first one. Afterwards the first demon was much stronger than before. He attacked the guardians of Pandemonium and heaven. The devils weren't able to defeat him because he used the holy powers of the half angel; the angel weren't able to defeat him because he used his strongest demonical powers. The balance between heaven, earth and Pandemonium was destroyed and the whole world was about to end in chaos. The devil built his own kingdom and made the second demon who helped him to the highest lord, while he himself was the king. About one hundred years his chaos regime went one. But then he was attacked. He was attacked by God and Pandemonium. Only both together were able to defeat him. It took one hundred years more until the situation between heaven, earth and Pandemonium normalized again. It had been a huge crisis back then.

Aion had found the book in a forbidden area and had hidden it on a place where he would find it again. And the thought of being the strongest demon in the world sounded good, really good. Actually he had planned that Chrono would help him, which meant killing her. But exactly that was the problem. He had met her before the right time had come and now she was his girlfriend. He would never kill her, never in his life. And if Aion would tell another Sinner to do that? No, Chrono was stronger than they are. He would never let them kill her and he would surely defeat them all. Aion had to make Chrono break up with her… or the way around. But how should he do that? Talking to Chrono was useless; talking to the girl seemed useless as well. So he had to make them really angry of each other. That sounded like fun. Now he had only to think of how to do that.

--

Rosette hurried down the street which let to Magdalene High. To her bad luck Father Remington awaited her already on the gate. He seemed angry and the girl knew that she had trouble now.

"You are not allowed to leave the school area. Sister Kate is really mad at you. You have to go in her office, immediately." He accompanied her to the door of the office.

The girl entered the office alone and looked into a very angry glare of Sister Kate's.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! FROM NOW ON, YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM ANYMORE!!! UNDERSTAND ME?! WHAT IS IF THE DEMON COMES AND WANTS TO KILL YOU?!" Sister Kate roared at her. "One of the teachers will pick you up every morning to go to the class room. I tried already to call your father, but it seems that he isn't at home. Where is he?"

"On a business trip in Los Angeles. He won't come back before Christmas." Rosette answered her in a brazen manner and smirked.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT; YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Kate shouted again.

"If there's nothing more to say, I'll go to my room." Head high the blonde turned around and went out. The door closed just in time, so that the pen thrown by Kate didn't hit her.

"And I only try to protect the girl…" Kate growled and hit the desk with her fist.

On the way over the campus to the girls dorm Joshua caught up with her.

"Hey, sis. Azzy told me you have some problems. Don't make the old hag too angry. I don't want to you to get banned from the school."

Rosette smiled at him and let her strained shoulders sink down. "Yeah, I know. But it's a little bit complicated. I don't really know how to explain everything to you. But thanks for caring for me."

Three days later:

Rosette sat on her bed and looked around in the room. Sathella and Azmaria went out again and she had to wait here. Plus it was boring as hell. Suddenly something scratched on the window, making the blonde spin around. As she looked to the window she saw a cute black cat sitting outside on the window sill. The girl smiled at it and opened the window. Slowly and carefully she picked the cat and hold in her arms. Then she went to her bed where she sat down. Purring louder the cat lay down on her lap and let her stroke his head.

"Oh, such a cute kitty, aren't you?" She chirped and the cat purred louder and let out a light "Meow". Suddenly something caught the cat's attention. It jumped down from her lap and went to the little table next to her bed. The pocket watch lay there and seemed to be very interesting for the cat.

"No, that is mine." She lifted the cat with one hand on took the watch with the other hand. She held it in front of the animal's face. "That is mine. Don't touch it, it's really important." The cat lifted one of its front paws and brushed with it against the clock.

"No, I told you not to-" Then she saw that the hand of the watch went back, meaning giving her life. "Uh?" The girl looked from the watch to the cat and back again. She let the animal sit down next to her on the bed. Then she nearly roared in laughter. "No way!!! No way!!! Oh, such a cute kitty Chrono!" The cat's eyes glowed lightly and it began to change its form. Only seconds afterwards Chrono sat next to her. "Meow!" He said and made her laugh only more.

**AN: **Someone ask me for a kitty Chrono and here he is! XDDD


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **Sorry, but kitty Chrono is so cute…;3

**Chapter 24:**

"How do you do that? Turning, into a cat, I mean." Rosette asked still laughing.

"Every demon can change in an animal. But a little cat's body is uncomfortable… a panther is much better." He chuckled and smiled at her.

"Ui! A panther! I wanna see!!! Wanna see!!! Please!" The girl clapped her hands and pulled him on his sleeve afterwards.

"Nya…" – Rosette's puppy dog eyes – "Okay."- "YAY!"

The purple head got on his feet and went in the middle of the room. There his body began to glow and transformed into a black panther. Rosette clapped her hands and smiled at him before he switched in the human form again. Then they started talking about the last events, how they were doing and so on.

They sat there for more than one hour and talked about this and that. Suddenly Chrono turned to the door and changed in the little cat form again.

"What's up?" Rosette asked puzzled. Only moments afterwards the door was opened and Azmaria and Sathella went in. They greeted the blonde and told her what happened today.

Sathella was just telling her what happened in the shopping mall. "And then I saw this – WHAT A CUTE KITTY!!! You've never told me you had a cat!" She rushed by the others and gripped kitty Chrono who had been hiding behind Rosette. The older girl hugged the cat and he tried to struggle to get free. The redhead rubbed her head on the cat's who was about to get panicked.

"Sathella!!! You're choking him!" Rosette stormed to Sathella, but Azmaria held her back from killing the other girl. The redhead nevertheless didn't stopped cuddling kitty Chrono. Then he accidentally scratched with his paw over her face as he tried to get free. But instead of feeling her skin under his claw he could only feel her make-up. _How many tons of make-up is she wearing?! _ Immediately the girl stopped and dropped him. Before he was able to land on the floor Azmaria caught him. Unfortunately she had to let go of Rosette for doing so and the blonde jumped on Sathella. Again a cat fight between them began. _I slowly begin to wonder who's here the cat…._

"Uhm, hey could you please stop?! Rosette? Sathella?" Azmaria tried to get their attention but it was useless. So the albino went over to the couch and sat down there, still holding kitty Chrono in her arms.

The cat fight between the older girls ended that their hair was a total mess.

"Now, my make-up and my hair is ruined!!! I hate you, girl from the sticks!!!" Sathella yelled and headed out of the room towards the bathroom. Rosette on the other hand stick out her tongue to the redhead and turned to Azmaria.

"AH! What have you done?!"

"Isn't this cute, eh?" The younger one smiled at her and showed her kitty Chrono with a huge pink ribbon around his neck. He didn't seem so please with that and dropped his head.

"Ah! Azmaria! You can't do that! It's a guy! He can't wear a pink ribbon!!!" The blonde protested. The cat meowed as if he would say "Thank you."

"Oh, it's a guy?" Azmaria held Chrono up and wanted to look if it was a male or a female cat. Absolutely not happy about that he shrieked, struggled himself free and jumped away from her. To the giggling Rosette he only gave an insulted "Meow!" which made her only laughing more.

"Come. I'll take the ribbon off for you." She went over to him and lifted him in her arms before taking the pink something off. "No, you can't wear a pink ribbon, can ya? A yellow one would fit you much better!" _You can't be serious…THIS IS HELL!!! I WANNA GET OUT!!!_ Rosette chuckled and took a yellow ribbon out of her drawer. Before Chrono was able to escape once again, a ribbon was tied around his neck once again.

"Hey, Rosette! Look, I've found some funny doll shoes. Do you think they fit him?" The smaller girl held up a pair of white Baby Born shoes. (AN: Is there something like Baby Born in other countries? I hate that stupid doll…)

"MEAAAAAAAAAAAOW!!!" He protested loudly and jumped away.

"Ah come on, kitty. Only one time, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase!" Azmaria knelt down next to him and tried to catch him. _Enough is enough._ His body began to glow and he switched into his panther form. Shocked Azmaria landed on her butt and ran screaming away out of the room.

"You know, that was really unfair and you're ganna pay for that, ya?" Chrono said in his human form again.

"Nya, come on. It was only a little bit fun. Don't be so serious." Rosette smiled at the pouting Chrono and went to him. Suddenly he started a tickling attack.

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" The girl shouted between giggling.

"No, it's not! That's your payment! And I won't stop unless you apologize to me!"

"NEVER IN MY LIFE!" She tried to get free but his grip around her waist was to strong to break out. Then he stopped tickling her. Instead he hugged her tightly.

"Hu? What's now?"

"Na, just felt like hugging you." He grinned at her, but the grin faded slowly away. "What are we supposed to do now? You get barely out of your room and the watch has to be recharged every week. I don't know if I can make it here in time… Soon we're having exams in my school. That will take a lot of time. I'm not sure if I can get out then. I'm really worried about that situation…" He looked seriously down to her.

"Oh. Can't you keep the watch? So you can recharge it always and when you have time you can visit me." She proposed and to her it seemed to be a good idea actually…

"That wouldn't work. The watch only works when it's with the person who needs the astral energy. The watch takes the energy of me. Then it stores it up in it and gives it slowly to you. If you don't wear it, it doesn't gives energy to you."

"Crap." The blonde leaned her head on his shoulder. "We'll find a way, no matter what happens. Can you try to visit me nevertheless? I try to find a way out of here, so we can meet outside again."

"Alright then. –" Footsteps were heard outside. They sounded like they came closer to Rosette's room.

"I guess time for me to go now. Bye." He kissed her quickly and disappeared out of the window.

Through the door some voices were heard. The door swung open and Azmaria and Sathella came in again.

"B-But you have to believe me!!! There was a huge black panther in the room!!!" The albino protested.

"Suuuuure, my dear. And I am the queen of England. You have too much fantasy, you should watch less TV." The redhead (with new make-up and brushed hair) said. It had taken her nearly half an hour to get ready again.

Rosette had to suppress the urge to giggle and watched both arguing.

"Rosette!!! You've seen the panther as well, haven't ya?"

"No, I'm sorry. I've only seen a cute kitty." Rosette grinned at her and looked out of the window.

"By the way. Where is the cat?"

"Gone. Obviously he wanted to have a walk outside." Rosette grinned wider at her roommates.

--

"I can't believe it…" Chrono grumbled on the way home. Then he noticed that he was still wearing the stupid yellow ribbon. He took it off and looked at it. Because he didn't knew what to do with it now, he used it to tie his long purple braid.

--

Meanwhile Sister Kate was still arguing with Father Remington about what to do now with Rosette. Remington didn't seem to be really interested in the topic and didn't really listen to what the woman in front of him was saying. Annoyed Kate ground her teeth and tried to stay calm.

"Would you please pay attention, Evan? You can't see over this situation as if it would be nothing!" She yelled at him. "EVAN?!"

"Uh… what have you said? I was just in thoughts…" He smiled weakly and prepared for running away.

"THAT'S INCREDIBLE!!! Do you really want to do nothing and let her have the contract with a demon?!" The nun continued screaming and jumped out of her chair.

"Well, I only think that it's not our business. Rosette is old enough to know what she is doing. And it doesn't seem like she didn't want the contract. I think we should watch her and help her when she is in trouble. Before there is no trouble, I think it's okay. I can live with it." The man explained and directly in Kate's glaring eyes.

"But it could be too late then. I can't understand you. How can you stay so calm?" She shook her head and took a seat again. "If we see the things so totally different, you can go now. There's nothing more to discuss about. But I won't rest until I reached my goal."

Remington said goodbye and left the room.

Kate watched him disappear behind the door and sighed. "Oh my… I don't know what to do…" She turned around and went to the window behind her desk. Through the window she could see the students walking through the court. Everything seemed so peaceful outside.

"Perhaps I can help you."

Startled the nun spun around. A young man, perhaps 17 years old, sat in the right corner on an armchair. Kate hadn't heard the door opening and closing, so how did he come in the room?

"Who are you and what do you want?!" She asked him and saw a smirk on his face. Kate gasped. "Tell me, devil, or I exorcism you." Her look turned into a glare.

"Don't be so impolite. I'm only here to offer you my aid." His smirk grew wider and he got up. Then he walked around in the room.

"Why should I let you help me?"

"Because we're both reaching for the same goal."

Sister Kate narrowed her eyes and sat down behind the desk. Her head rested on the folded hands ion front of her.

"You don't want to the blonde girl to be with the demon, and I don't want the demon to be with the girl."

"Go on talking…"

"So if we help each other we can separate them. This is a unique offer of mine." The devil grinned in triumph.

"So that would be like a contract as well, did I get that right?"

"Exactly. After bothe are separated the contract will be destroyed, I promise."

"Hm… to protect Rosette against that demon I would do everything… even a contract by myself. So that's it then. May I know your name?"

"Aion."

"Good. I take your offer." She got up and walked to him.

"So we make a contract." And they shook hands.

--

**AN:** So… didn't expect the last part, did ya? I wanna have some commies, please!!! COMMENT OR DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Two days had passed since Chrono had visited Rosette at Magdalene High. The demonical exams had begun and all students were in full-stress now. The day before they had to do the exams in (demonical) sciences, today it was close combat. In the morning was fighting without weapons and in the afternoon fighting with weapons like swords, and so on. Fortunately it was nice weather so they didn't have to fight outside in the mud, but it was cold nevertheless… And at some parts the ground was frozen so the risk was high to slip away. Why had these stupid exams to be late in autumn or at the beginning of winter?!

At the moment it was lunch time and the most students were eating or relaxing before it was their turn. The close combat exam and the morning had been good for Chrono, two wins and one tie/draw (AN: What word is right?) against Aion. Now he sat in his room and studied some for the exams important stuff in a book. Aion was there as well. He was polishing his black bladed sword. The time passed by fast and soon the first afternoon fights would start. Chrono was one of the first devils and so he decided to go over to the battlefield.

Aion stayed back in the room and watched his brother go outside. Then the cell phone on the desk caught his icy violet eyes. A wide smirk appeared on his face. He took his own cell phone out of his pocket and sent an SMS. Then he went over to the desk. He took his brother's cell phone and hoped that it was on, so he didn't need to type a keywords. Fortunately it was on.

"Oh, brother dear… Sometimes you are so stupid…" He sighed and began to search in the saved numbers for the one he was looking for. It wasn't difficult. It was the first one on the list; directly over his and the other Sinners' cell phone numbers. Quickly he typed a message. Before his brother came back again he had put it back on its place.

"Oh, So fast?" The white haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Da!!! Organized chaos, I say!!! At first they say, it's my turn now and then it's not because they made a mistake… AGAIN!!!" Annoyed Chrono raised his hands and let himself fall down the chair in front of the desk. "Oh,… my cell phone." Not knowing that Aion had done something, he took it and put it in the pocket of his trousers.

"Calm down." Aion suggested. "So when is it your turn then?"

"In 15 minut-" Suddenly Chrono's cell phone began to ring and interrupted him. The purple haired demon took it out of the pocket one more time and looked at it. It said 'one message'.

"Uh, what's now?"

--

Back in Magdalene High Rosette sat still bored in her room. Suddenly the door popped open and a younger nun came in.

"Mrs Valentine told me to give that to you. She said that as long as you don't phone 'him' – whoever that is – with it, you can keep it…" The sister laid the mobile phone down on the desk and disappeared again.

"YAY! Oh, cell phone, I missed you so much!!!" Rosette sprinted over to the desk and gripped it. Suddenly the phone vibrated and said there was one message.

--

At Chrono's room:

To Chrono's surprise the message was from Rosette. "Weird. I thought she don't have her cell phone…" He pushed the right button to open it.

'Hi Chrono,

Guess what! I have finally my phone back! But… it's difficult to say that now, but…

--

At Rosette's room:

'but… I have to tell you that I can't be with you any longer. The differences between us are too big. Please understand that. It is over. Don't phone me back.'

--

At Chrono's room again:

"WHAT?!" He screamed and looked down on the display. "She can't be serious!"

"Chrono!!! Hurry up! Your fight begins in 2 minutes. You know, they thought they had made a mistake with the list, but they didn't. So it's your turn now!!! Aren't you excited!!! If you're not, well I am because I have to fight against – Is something wrong?" Sheda's head appeared in the doorway.

"AH CRAP!!!" that was really the last thing he needed now. Angry he headed out of the room and banged the door loudly behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Sheda puzzled asked.

"I don't know." Aion shrugged his shoulders and couldn't help, but grin.

"You know what it is…" Sheda hissed and bit her lips.

"Perhaps…"

"You are a monster." With that she turned around on her heels and walked away.

Surprised Aion kept looking after her. "Wow… that was the first time she didn't talked me to death… I think this day is going to be my favourite holiday in the year…" He took his calendar and made a huge red cross. "Snap!!!" He snapped with his fingers and run along the corridor out of the building. While heading to his destination he quickly stopped at the cafeteria to buy a portion chips/crisps.

--

Now it was Rosette who looked shocked at the display. "That can't be true!!! No, that can't be!!! He – he would never break up like this… never." The girl slowly felt some tear coming in her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly. "'Don't phone me back', you say? Oh yeah? OH YEAH?! Then I'll come personally and visit ya!!!" Extreme angry she took the key to her room and stormed out of the room. Some sisters and priests tried to stop her, but nobody was able to do so. (AN: Uh yeah… I can imagine that -.-"). The only obstacle was Sister Kate who was waiting for her in front of the huge entrance door.

"And where are you going?!" The older woman asked her firmly and put both fists at her hips.

"Where do you think?! I'm really pissed off, so GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

"Oh no! The devil took you over! Rosette, my child, you're not yourself! Please see that! He has you under his control. Clear your mind!" The nun held a little silver cross in front of her face and wanted to pray.

"MY MIND IS CLEAR!!! (AN: Uh yeah, I can see… o.O) You want to exorcise me? Bad luck, there is nothing to exorcise within me!!!" The blonde gave her a deathly glare and went over to her until the distance between them was only some steps long.

"Don't come any closer, demon!" The black and white dressed headnun hissed.

"Me? A demon? You have no idea, what's going on here. I die without MY devil!!! Can't you see that?! My life depends on it! AND NOW: GET. OUT. OF. MY. FUCKING. WAY**. NOW**!!!"

They could nearly feel the electricity in the air between them.

"I don't care if he's a demon or not…" Rosette said in a lower voice and let her shoulders sink down. Her glance turned towards the floor and some blonde hairs covered her face.

"He has taken your soul. Try to free yourself! I know you can do that; you are strong." Kate's muscles relaxed as well a little as she saw that the girl in front of her began to calm down. But as she tried to touch her shoulder the girl stepped away.

"No, that's not true… he hasn't taken my soul, but my heart!" She shouted in the woman's face. The headnun was only careless for one moment. But that moment was enough for Rosette to jump by her and out of the building.

"Ha ha!!! I WON!!!" She stock out her tongue and waved at the startled Sister Kate. "This child… is incredible…" The nun ground her teeth and knew it was too late to follow Rosette.

"Hm, Sister Kate? I don't really know. But I don't think that the devil controls her… To me she seems pretty normal, well only if you can call her normal… But she has never been normal. Ah, I'm confusing myself again…" Father Remington stepped next to the nun. He closed the front door and led Sister Kate back in her room where he tried to calm her down (Which was not really easy because he nearly got killed by her).

--

Hell High:

Chrono was just taking his position to start the fight. He switched into his true form and checked his adversary. The other demon was tall and had lots of muscles. He didn't looked like would be fast, so Chrono could use his speed to defeat him. The Judge at the border of the battlefield waved and whistled. Immediately both demons started fighting.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud scream.

"HEY!!! You can't just run over the battlefield in the exams!" The other demon yelled and stopped at his movement.

"THIS. IS. NONE. OF **YOUR BUSINESS**!!!" The blonde screamed at him, so that he backed scarred up.

"Rosette!" The purple haired demon gasped. What was she doing here???!!! After the last message he expected her to come never again (although he would have tried to get her back nevertheless). So why was she here after that all? The next thing he didn't expect as well. The girl lifted her hand and slapped him hard in the face. Ouch, that hurt. For a girl she was really strong.

"Rosette – Wha-?!" But she had already gripped him by the collar and dragged him away. "We have to talk. Now." While she was talking, her face was always hidden behind her hair, but Chrono could guess that she was crying because of her shaking voice.

"And the exam?!" As an answer he only got a hiss and decided to follow her. Perhaps he could ask if he can repeat the fight later. That was now not as important as his girlfriend. Behind a building where they were alone they stopped. Chrono switched back in his human form and looked at her.

"Can you explain this to me? CAN YA?!" She began to yell at him and waved with her cell phone in front of his face. As he looked closer he saw that it was the nearly the same message that he had gotten. "CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU WRITE STUFF LIKE THAT?!" She continued yelling at him, but now close to tears.

"What? I – I swear! I didn't write that!!! See!" He took his phone out of his pocket and chose the folder 'sent items'. "Here! See! I didn't write….. that… WHAT?! Seems like I did… BUT WHEN?!" In the folder WAS the message and Rosette glared with crossed arms at him.

"It's okay… But I'm really disappointed. I thought you were different. I think it's time to say Goodbye then." Rosette whispered and turned around on her heels.

"Hey, wait!!! I'm not lying to you! I've got the same message from you, here you can read it if you want!" He gripped her shoulder and tried to make her look at him, but she only slapped his arm away.

"Don't take me for a fool." She shook her head and left the school area.

"No… that can't be…" Chrono stayed back there and had to take some deep breathes. "Why is the message on my cell phone?!... Aion, you bastard, you're gonna pay for that. You've gone too far…"

--

Behind the window Aion sat in an armchair and ate his chips/crisps (AN: I still don't know what word is right here…). Through the window he had a perfect view over the arguing couple. "I knew that is going to be entertaining… I should have bought more chips/crisps… What a pity. These ones are empty…"

The door swung open and his brother stood in the doorway.

"Woops…"

"You're so gonna die because of this. I know you have something to do with it." The purple head growled and chased Aion who was running way, screaming. (AN: Actually I wanted Aion to scream like a little girl, but that would be too mean XD But if you want you can let him do that XD)

"Tell me! What have you done!!!" Chrono roared at him.

"You know, you're not the only one with a contract!!! The headnun helped me following my plan. She sent the message to you, from Rosette's cell phone of cause and I did the same with your phone. Really easy." The white haired demon shrugged his shoulders and blocked one of Chrono's attacks. He was now in his true form again. Slowly a real fight between the brothers started.

"That's it. I told ya, this is none of your business. You took her away from me and now you're gonna pay for that. I don't want to see you ever again."

The fight went on and ended finally after half an hour. Puffed both devils landed on the ground. The last 10 minutes they had been in the air.

Suddenly they heard hands clapping from the right.

"That was great! You're both getting an A+ in close combat!" it was their teacher who was watching them the whole time.

"Na, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chrono screamed and turned around on his heels.

Aion on the other hand grinned widely. "Really? I get an A+? That's cool!" And then he cheered about his good grade.

**AN: **Wow… This chapter is long… But what happens know? I don't know…


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **So, let's see how it goes on now… And because today is December 24th, you get two chapter^^

**Chapter 26:**

"That idiot. He will so pay fort hat. And I have to talk to Rosette as fast as possible… But at first this…" Chrono slammed the door behind him and looked around in his room. It was quite untidy at the moment; they barely got time to clean it. But the most stuff which was lying around was Aion's. A smirk appeared on Chrono's face as he began to collect all the stuff.

Two hours later Aion came back into their room as well. Shocked his mouth clapped open. "What have you done?!" He screamed and glared at Chrono who was sitting on his own bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I told you, that I don't wanna see you again in the next time. Take your stuff and then go away and never come here again." The purple haired demon snarled and bared his fangs. "Your stuff is already packed." He pointed on two big suitcases in one corner of the room.

"What? This is my room as well. You can't do that and you know that." Aion hissed at him.

"I can't do that? I CAN'T DO THAT?! Oh yeah, I CAN!!! I talked to DeFaux he agreed that you will now live in room next to Genai's. Actually he was really happy that the 'trouble twins' get separated." For some seconds both glared evilly at each other. After a minute Chrono got up, opened the door and make a gesture for Aion to leave the room.

"This is the last trick you played on me." Aion narrowed his eyes and went over to his stuff. Suddenly he noticed something. "Hey! Why are YOU keeping the stereo?! We both paid for it, so half of it is mine!"

"But you don't even have CDs for it! You always took my CDs! So it'll only be fair if I keep it." Chrono crossed his arms again and tapped impatiently with his foot on the floor.

"That's not true!!! I wanna have it!!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"

"Fine… then… or not!" Aion speeded his own time up with his demonical powers. In this new speed he gripped the stereo and ran away with it.

"HEY!" Chrono looked after him, but his twin had already disappeared, of cause with his suitcase and all… "Great!!! And now I have to buy a new stereo!"

"Wow, what was that? Wanna tell me what happened? Oh, you have to tell me all!!! Hey? Why don't you talk to me? Oh right, I have to be quiet, so that you have time to talk! Hehehe… ya, I forget that always. But I so like talking, you know? I don't know what I would do if I wouldn't be able to do so! I think I would kill myself!!!" Who could that be? Of cause no one else than Sheda who had heard them arguing and wanted to look after them. Before she was able to go on babbling Chrono had pressed his hand on her mouth – really dangerous, it's a very important rule: Don't interrupt her, it's deadly. Quickly he removed his hand again.

"Do that never ever in your life… Where was I? Uh ya, I was just about to tell you wha-"

"Sorry, but I need your help now and please be quiet." The young demon pled her. By his words her ears began to move quickly for and backwards. "What do ya want?"

"Well, you are something like a girl right?"

"I AM A GIRL, YOU IDIOT! Go on. What's your problem?"

"Ya and I think I need a girl's advice now."

"Awww, you have problems with our dear Rosey? Awww, you should give her a little gift. Girls always like gifts… What about a box of fish? I would like to have a box of fish…" Drooling Sheda stared in empty space and dreamed of a huge box of fresh fish for little kitty Sheda.

"Sheda! You are a cat-girl! Of cause you like fish! But I really doubt that Rosette would like that." Dismayed he stared at her. Perhaps it hadn't really been a good idea to ask her… "See, the situation is like this: Aion sent her a message with my cell phone, now she is angry because she thought I've sent it and wanted to break up…"

"Oh… then I don't know what to do… If I thought that my boyfriend has sent me a mean message I would break up as well… As long as a girl is in this state you won't be able to talk to her… at least until she calmed down a little… That can take a month or two." She patted his shoulder and left the room again to go to the cafeteria. After talking about food she was really hungry now and her stomach growled.

"Can it be even worse?" Chrono dropped his head and shut the door to his room. It seemed so empty now, that Aion things were all gone. They hadn't only been brothers; they had been friends in the whole time of their life. Now, everything seemed to be destroyed. Was Aion really right? Was Rosette bad for him? Had she changed him so much? But on the other hand it felt good being with her. Plus he really liked her. So he had to find a way to get her back… no matter what. On the other hand Sheda was right and he should give her some time alone. She was creepy and dangerous in this mood after all…

--

"That stupid jerk. I hate him." Rosette ran nearly all the way back home. Fortunately she managed to come into her room without being seen by anyone, well nearly unseen. Sister Kate stood in the doorway and watched her. Her face was cold and she waited for a reaction of the girl. But she didn't expect that what happened next. The blonde fell on her knees in front of her.

"Forgive me ,sister, I have sinned. Please take my confession." While talking she turned her glance to the floor and didn't dare to look into the other woman's eyes.

"Talk to me my child. If you really regret it, God will forgive you." Kate's face softened a little.

"I have made a contract with a demon and didn't listen to your warnings… Now I know that that is not the right way, even through I'll die without the devil." _I can't believe that I'm really saying this…_

Before she could speak again, Kate took over. "The sin you did was heavy. But you found back to God, so God will be merciful with you. This was a test to see who you are really. You passed it and you will be rewarded."

"Thank you." Rosette let her shoulders sink down and turned her head to the left. Her hair fell still over her face. Nodding the older nun said: "The devil has left you. You are now free again." With that she walked out of the room and sighed relieved.

Rosette on the other hand felt bad. She would have phoned anyone now, but at the moment she wasn't in the mood to talk to someone. In her room was nobody. Azmaria and Sathella were out again.

Tired and sad she lay down on her bed and gripped her pillow. She buried her face in the soft pillow and felt a tear coming in her eye. _Don't cry… Don't cry… I promised myself that I'm strong. When I cry I'm weak… I don't want to be weak… I want to be strong… Does the saying 'Love weakens you' is really true? I always thought that love makes you stronger… But now… That stupid idiot…_ Nevertheless some more tears found the way over cheek. And then others followed.

Only half an hour later Azmaria came back. The smaller girl saw her friend and hurried over to her. Rosette turned away from her, so she could dry her eyes without being seen by her.

"Rosette, are you crying?" The albino asked carefully. She had always thought about Rosette as a happy strong girl, sure she could get mad easily, but she had never been really sad.

The blonde tried to force herself to a smile and told her that everything was okay. Not satisfied with that answer Azmaria sat down next to her and went on asking her what happened.

15 Minutes later:

Azmaria left the room, so Rosette had more time to calm down. On her way to the recreation room the little girl met Sathella and told her to stay away from their room for a little while. Everything Azmaria could tell the redhead was that Rosette had some problems with Chrono; she didn't know more about that what had happened.

"So he's free again?" Sathella asked and a little glimmer appeared in her eyes and a grin spread over her lips.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Azmaria asked her indignant.

"Hey, that should be a joke… But perhaps I could – "

"Stop it." The smaller girl glared at her. "You have nothing better in your head than boys, make-up and clothes, don't you?"

"Of cause not. What else should be in my head? Oh, I know, money and jewellery..."

--

Aion sat in his eagle form on a branch close to Magdalene High. He liked what he saw. The girl was crying in her room and he was able to manipulate her in this state; that shouldn't be a problem.

--

Later in the evening Rosette told the others that she was going out for a walk. The fresh air would surely be good for her. And besides she didn't want to go out for long, it was really cold outside. Five minutes, perhaps walking around the block, would be enough. There were not many people on the street and those who were, were in a hurry like everybody here. About one corner away from the point she was walking a young man leaned against the wall. As she looked closer she saw that she knew him. He had long white hair, put in a low ponytail, and glasses. He was Chrono's brother, wasn't he? Err, what did he say was his name? Something with 'A', right? Alex? No, too modern. Anton? No. Andrew? Hm… no.

He seemed to notice her and came towards her. Next to her he stopped. "I guess you know who I am? I'm Chrono's brother. We didn't have enough time to introduce us rightly. So, hi, my name's Aion." _Ah yeah, it was 'Aion'…_

"Uh, hi. I'm Rosette…" She didn't really like him; she had this strange feeling when she was next to him.

"I heard you have some problem and broke up with my brother."

"Are you now trying to convince me to come back to him?"

"No, no, my dear." He pushed his glasses up and went along the street. Rosette followed him because she wanted to know what he had to tell her. "Your decision to leave him was right. He can be dangerous, you know?"

"What do you mean by that?" To her Chrono had never seemed dangerous.

"Well. He was interested in your aura right? Well, there's an old ritual which says that when you kill a person with an aura like yours, you'll get more powerful. I'm afraid that he only wanted to use you and only played with you. I think he only wanted you to trust him, so it was easier for him to trap you."

"Why should I trust you? And why should he have broken up with me if he had needed me for his plans?" The girl narrowed her eyes. This sounded so odd to her and besides Aion was a demon as well, so why should she trust him? He seemed more to be the guy who lied and trapped people.

"Well. Because of the contract; your aura changed. You don't have the same aura than before." – That was of cause not true; he could clearly see the blue strips in the aura – "So there is no need for you anymore because there is no power in your aura."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do not believe you. Please don't lie to me. I'm not a person you want to have as an enemy. And now goodbye." She speeded her steps up as the gates of the school came closer. She quickly took a look over shoulder to see if Aion was following her, but he wasn't. The girl sighed and made her way in her room again. The things Aion had said were still in her head and she couldn't get rid of them. What if he was right?

--

Grounding his teeth Aion still stood on the street. That girl was stubborn, really stubborn. He had to find something else to make her trust him.

**AN: **I have absolutely no idea what to write…


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **okay…. I gave them some troubles in their relationship and now I don't even know myself how to solve them… lol…

**Chapter 27:**

Rosette returned into the school. Afterwards she ate dinner with Azmaria, Sathella, Anna, Mary and Claire. They talked about this and that and tried to cheer Rosette up. It worked a little and her mood was a little bit better, but she still felt bad. Afterwards they went into the recreation room and listened to some music there. At the moment Rosette didn't like the happy music which was coming out of the stereo and decided to go to bed soon.

--

Aion returned to his own school as well. Actually he had hoped to make her only angrier at his twin, but obviously that didn't work. So he had to think of something new. The most important thing at the moment was to keep both away from each other, so they weren't able to apologize. That would ruin his plan. He entered the school area (the teachers weren't interested in giving him detention for leaving the school area – the Sinners went out nevertheless and nobody was able to stop them from leaving the detention room as well. After the last teacher hung from the ceiling with a worn sport sock in her mouth, nobody wanted to take care of them while detention. That of cause was perfect for the Sinners, now they could do what they wanted without getting punished)

--

Sister Kate was happy about the result. Finally the blonde was away from this devil. The only thing she had to do now was breaking her own contract with Aion. He had done a good job. His plan had been good. Messaging her, so they could send another message from Rosette's or Chrono's phone to the other's phone, so they thought they broke up. According to that what she had heard from Aion, everything had gone perfect. Afterwards she wanted to be sure and met Rosette. The girl had confessed all and was now freed from the demon. How could it be better? Content with that fact the woman leaned back in her huge armchair and looked on the papers in front of her on the desk. Now the only work which awaited her was the stupid administration stuff of the school.

--

The things Aion had said were still in Rosette's head. What if he really had said the truth? What if she had always been in danger when she had been with Chrono? He was a demon at all and demons were known as betrayers and liars. Why should he be so different? Shaking her head one more time Rosette turned around in her bed. It was nearly about midnight and her two roommates were already sleeping deeply. Sathella was snoring like always and Rosette couldn't sleep. Normally she fell asleep fast, but not today.

Woken by a cold breath Rosette woke up and shivered. _Who the heck has opened the damn window?! _ She struggled the blankets away and went over to the window to close it. In the evening it had snowed a little outside. A thin layer of white fluffy snow covered the window sill. On the fresh snow were some paw traces. A soft smile found its way to the girl's lips. She quickly closed the window and crept in her bed again. Slowly she took the watch which was lying on the little table next to her bed. In the darkness of the night Rosette wasn't able to see much, but she could see that the watch was recharged. "Oh Chrono…" Perhaps she should phone him tomorrow and apologize to him… She wanted to talk to her and explain everything to her, but she had left him before he could do so. Now she had a bad conscience because of that. She promised herself to make everything alright tomorrow… ya, tomorrow everything would be alright…

The next morning soft orange sunlight woke Rosette up. It was one of these few beautiful days at the end of autumn. Muttering something the blonde pulled her pillow over her head. _I don't wanna get up again… It's so nice and warm here…_ The girl heard the others waking up as well and soon she heard their voices, too. Azmaria asked if she was awake already and Rosette answered with a light growl. She always hated to get up early. But she had to go to school after all. So she slowly got up as well and walked to her wardrobe with half closed eyes. Sathella and Azmaria had meanwhile gone to the bathrooms and Rosette followed them only some minutes afterwards. Because the blonde wasted too much time to get ready she nearly missed breakfast and was 15 minutes too late to classes. Of cause she got detention for that. Great. That day started great. _Like always I have all the luck! _She thought ironically. The teacher, an old man, was mad at her and she got detention again. _I shouldn't let that becoming a habit… Oh too late, it's already my bad habit…hehe_

Then the teacher continued with his stuff and bored the students to death.

In the afternoon Rosette came with raised hands out of the school building. "Freedom, my dear freedom!!!" But she also remembered that she wanted to talk to Chrono. While she walked over the campus she dialled his number in his cell phone. But only moments afterwards she switched it of again. What if Aion was really right? His arguments were good and they explained why Chrono would want to break up with her. But why did he recharge the watch yesterday night? That didn't fit together. She shook her head and began to dial the number one more time. Then she had to wait until he picked it up. Some seconds later he answered her call. The girl told him that she wanted to meet him and that she had to talk to him because everything went so totally wrong.

"So would you please come to the mall at six o'clock? It's really important…. Ya? … Okay… Bye then" She spoke after some little breaks. Relieved she sighed. He sounded happy to meet her again and that gave her some hope.

--

Rosette had phoned Chrono and he was really, really happy to hear her voice again. He apologized to her at the phone and agreed that they should meet in the mall. Until then he had some time left and used the time for studying boring stuff he would need later in the exams. It was so quite in the room when Aion wasn't around… A strange feeling to be alone.

--

Outside of the room Aion had heard Chrono talking to her and a smirk spread over his face. He had an idea what to do now and it would surely be funny. But at the moment he had to organize several things. "GENAI!" He called the other Sinner.

--

Chrono went through the corridors away from his room. Suddenly Genai came around a corner and stepped in his way. "Aion doesn't want you to leave the school area now. Not to do what he wants is not very smart. I shall take care that you do what he says." Genai smirked and put his cowboy-like hat on. "So, do I have to force you to stay?"

"I don't guess so… Sheda, would you please take care of him?" Chrono chuckled and grinned at him.

Sheda appeared in the doorway to his right and jumped happily next to Genai. In her hand was something that looked like a DVD cover.

"Guess which movie I have here!!! Guess what movie I have here!" She screamed in Genai's ear and he backed away from her. "It's BARBIE AS THE ISLAND PRINCESS!!!! Isn't that great?! And you're going to watch it with me!!! I'm so happy!!!" Quickly she dragged a screaming Genai with her. Nervously smiling Chrono was only happy that he wasn't in Genai's place.

Half an hour later:

Sheda had tied Genai with a rope at the armchair and made him watch the Barbie movie. Even through how much he struggled to get free, it didn't work.

"You know the elephant has a face like an arse, ya?" He suddenly spit out.

"How can you dare it!!! The elephant is so cute!!!" Sheda stopped eating some sort of fish crackers and stared shocked at him.

"Arseface, arseface, arseface!!!" (AN: Have you ever watched that movie? The elephant's face does really look like a butt XDDD)

"Quit it, Genai!!! And as punishment for saying this, we gonna watch all other Barbie movies as well. Oh, it's so nice to have someone with whom I can watch TV!"

--

In Magdalene High Rosette got ready and was just checking her make-up in the mirror. She thought that she looked good enough the way she was and gripped her bag and jacket. She also took a black white scarf with her. The girl hurried out of the room and took the bus to the mall. Rosette saw Chrono already outside the mall. He was wearing a thick jacket and a scarf which was pulled over his mouth as well. "Hi." He greeted her shortly and she greeted him as well.

"Can we walk a little bit around please? Today are so many people in the mall and they're giving me a head ache with their loud noises. A demon's ears are so much better than a human's… But that can be a disadvantage as well."

"Alright then… But not too long, it's cold." The blonde agreed and they walked down the street. It was now exactly six o'clock and the sky was nearly all dark now. There was only a little piece of sun at the horizon. In the first few minutes nobody said anything and Rosette began to feel quite uncomfortable. She never felt uncomfortable when she was with him. That was the first time. And the feeling of safety had vanished as well and made place for suspicion. So she decided to talk first and break the unwished silence.

"Listen, Chrono… I wasn't fair to you and I want to talk to you. I was wrong and I want to -" She slowly began, but she was interrupted.

"No, no. You weren't wrong… I was wrong… I was wrong the whole time." He shook his head. Suddenly he gripped her hand and made her look up to him. His eyes were glowing in a bright colour, nearly white. She had never see him like that. "I was wrong, my dear Rosette. I should have known it better… I should have _killed_ you before, when I had the better possibilities to do so. But what did I do? I won't make that mistake again, my dear. Say goodbye to this world." He hissed in her face and smirked evilly. "Don't try to run away. It's useless anyways. And now my dear…" He raised his left hand. The fingers and nails transformed to sharp and pointed claws which came to her in an incredible high speed. _I can't believe it! He is attacking me!!! So Aion was right all the time! Stupid me! I always ignore all the warnings!_

Moments before the claws would hit her, she turned her head away and closed her eyes tightly.

**AN: **Uh…. Okaaaaaaaaaaay… so Chrono is attacking Rosette… And the weird thing is that Chrono isn't even the one attacking Rosette in that street! Don't believe me? Take a guess and read the next chapter XD


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** okay, this chapter is now going to be really confusing, at least I think so… I hope it's not too confusing. Anyways, her is it, please enjoy.

**Chapter 28:**

Rosette screamed as Chrono's claw came towards her. Suddenly it stopped midair and he shook his head.

"No… no… not like this. That's boring. That doesn't make fun." He again grinned at her and released her wrist. Immediately Rosette spun around and ran away, scarred to death. What the heck was wrong with him?

"Ya, that's right, little human girl. Run for your life. It'll be great fun to haunt you through the town." Chrono muttered and gave her a lead. After one minute he decided to follow her and ran in the same direction the blonde had taken.

--

_Run, Rosette!!! Run!!!_ She ran through the streets and took always some glanced over her shoulder to see if he was following her. AND WHY THE HECK WERE THERE NO OTHER PEOPLE IN THE STREET WHO COULD HELP HER?!!! Normally it was always crowed here, but no, of cause not today. Today every street was empty. _Just my damn luck again._ So the only way to save herself was finding back to the shopping mall. Maybe someone was able to help her there and she doubted that Chrono would kill her when this huge amount of people could see him. No, he wasn't that stupid. And she wasn't either. Unfortunately she didn't exactly know the part of the town she was at the moment and it was really dark now. So she hurried up more, only to see the streets getting smaller and smaller.

"Great!!! Now I lost my way! I love you, too, luck!" Suddenly she felt a huge shadow over her. As she looked up the only thing she saw were two huge dark wings. She heard his laughter as he rushed down to her.

--

"NO!!! NO!!! PLEASE!!! MERCY!!! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Genai yelled after Sheda had put the sixth Barbie DVD in the DVD-player. He struggled again to get free, but then again it didn't work. Sheda had to use some special ropes which were strong enough to hold a demon. Annoyed the cat girl glared at him.

"Will you stop screaming like a little child now, will ya? As punishment for screaming so loud we're going to watch all movies. That's it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Five minutes later:

Sheda had dragged Genai who was still tied with the rope to the lake next to the school and pushed his head under the surface of the freezing cold water. After some seconds she pulled his face out again and repeated that some more times.

"You. Watch. The. Movies. With. Me. NOW!" Sheda told him when his head was out of the water. ".Clear?"

"Okay -blubbb- okay –blub- I –blubbbbb- surrender!!!"

"Good boy." Sheda grinned and dragged him back in front of the TV again.

--

Rosette screamed as Chrono rushed to her. To her right two garbage cans stood. Quickly she took their two lids and crashed them against Chrono's head like two of these music instruments (What is the stupid thing called? Cymbals? I mean the two metal things you crash together and then there is a loud noise…) In the time the devil needed to get his head clear again Rosette headed away and turned around a corner, then a second corner and a third. There was still no view of her pursuer. Puffed she stopped and took some deep breathes, actually she was a good runner, but this was too much. Nevertheless she felt that the adrenalin in her blood gave her some more strength.

--

Chrono hurried through the street. Where was she? Where was Rosette? Suddenly he heard a scream and smelled her scent. But the send was mixed with another devil's scent. Worried he hurried up more and heard her scream again.

--

After that little break Rosette went on running again. In front of her the street went around a corner. As she turned around it, she bummed directly into Chrono who was still in his demonical from.

"Surprise, surprise. I guess I'm faster than you…" He chirped icily. "Hey, that's no fun with you, you know? Haunting you is boring. Say bye bye."

Rosette screamed again and wanted to run away again, but unfortunately he had already a tight grip around her throat and lifted her a little bit up, so that she nearly choked.

"The game is over, deary." He snarled and bared his fangs. "Byebye." He narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly everything was clear to Rosette. She knew now what was going on as she looked directly into his VIOLET eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered. "These eyes are not Chrono's. WHO ARE YOU?!" She began to scream and tried to struggle free. Unfortunately the demon was too strong for her. How did he even make it that he looked and sounded exactly like Chrono? How was this possible?

"Shut up, brat!" Her enemy yelled at her. Suddenly something hard hit his left side and he let go of her only moments before he fell on the ground.

"_Dare it to touch her again and you are dead."_ Rosette recognized the demonical voice. It was the same voice which Chrono had used to the time he appeared in her room in Michigan. To her relieve she saw him standing in his true form in front of her and the other Chrono. Moment!!! TWO CHRONOS?! Okay… that was confusing… So, how was she supposed to tell who was the good one and who was the bad one attacking her? Well, let's see. The good Chrono wore dark clothes and had dark wings and the bad one wore…. Dark clothes as well. Crap. The good Chrono had shorter purple hair than in his human form and a bone whip braid thing and the other one… as well. CRAP!!!

_And how shall I know tell who is how? AHHHHHH CONFUSING!!! _

The one on the ground growled loudly and jumped on his feet again. Before he was able to attack again, the good Chrono had taken a sword (AN: Don't know where he has it from. He is a demon. Imagine something). He pointed the sword at his enemy.

"You don't believe that you can defeat me with that, now do you?" The evil one snarled and let out a growl. Then he took as well a sword, but his was black. The blades crashed loudly together. The two demons jumped away from each other again. The Chrono on the right made some fast spins and tried to hit the left one with the sword. Every time his sword hit the other a CLING was heard – and there were a lot of CLINGS. Then they changed the positions and one of the Chronos attacked from above the air.

Only more confused Rosette stood there. Now she was totally lost. WHO WAS WHO, DAMN?! They looked exactly the same! And now she didn't know who was the good one and who the bad one. _But I have to do something!!! I can't stand here and do nothing!!!_ She heard a loud crash on her right and saw that one demon landed in the wall next to her. Making an "Eek!" sound she jumped away. The other one gripped her at her waist and dragged her away from the point where the other one was. Scarred Rosette lifted her foot and kicked the one holding her directly at the point where it hurts the most (at least when you're a guy).

"_AHHH, was that really necessary?_" He let go of her.

"Woops… sorry." Okay, that one was the real Chrono. "See it from the positive side; I don't wear high heels…"

"_Watch out!_" Chrono shouted and pulled her away, just in time. Only moments afterwards the black blade whirred through the air and dismissed her by only a few centimetres. Again a fight between both devils began and once again Rosette was too confused to tell them apart. Then something interesting caught her mind. Chrono had told her while ago, only a little while after they made a contract, that every devil has unique horns. Hm… perhaps she was able to find a difference there. And there was it. One had straight ivory horns, the other one lightly bowed black ones. Okay… That was a good start. And who was now the real one. She continued watching them, spins, jumps, hit with the swords, slaps, etc. etc. So and what else did she now? Hm, the real Chrono used his demonical voice, the other one didn't. So she came to the result that the black horned one was the fake. "Got ya." The girl hissed. She looked around herself and found an iron bar lying in the doorway to a dark abandoned house. She took is and turned it around in her hands to find out how to hold it. "Watch out, I wasn't in the self-defence classes for nothing."

--

Chrono was still fighting with his enemy. A little technical device caught his eye. With a band it was tied at the other devil's throat. _Sheda's voice transformer!!!_ Chrono snarled a spell in Latin to the enemy. But the other devil only began to laugh loudly… and insanely. Why does evil people always have to laugh? _That's nearly like I'm in some sort of bad movie or fanfiction… _(AN: lol…)

"_Perhaps, this didn't work, but you'll pay for what you have done for sure, AION."_

"Hm, but I think my disguise is very well, don't you think too? The girl didn't recognize me." Then again he began to laugh insanely. "I will be the king of the world, if my plan works. And it will work!!! I-I can do that… I-I can…" _Now, he is really going insane… _

"_Clear your mind. You're losing your mind – okay, you've lost your mind already. But WILL YOU FINALLY STOP TRYING TO KILL US?!"_

"I will never stop!" Again he laughed. Suddenly something hit his head with a loud crash. Rosette had beaten him with an iron bar and was now standing behind him. Angry Aion growled and slapped her so she landed a few meter away from them.

"_Do never do that again._" Now it was Chrono growling. The time Aion was diverted by Rosette was enough for Chrono to do the final strike. Unconscious Aion fell to the ground.

With shaking legs the blonde got to her feet again and hurried over to Chrono. He embraced her tightly and leaned his head against hers.

"Thank you… thank you so much." The girl whispered and wrapped her arms around him. "I- I am so sorry… I should have talked to you earlier. That's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Chrono hold her a little bit away from him, so he was able to see in her eyes. "No, it wasn't. It was not your fault. It was Aion's fault…" He leaned down to her and kissed her. Afterwards Rosette looked surprised to the demon on the ground. She pointed with her finger on him. "You mean… This is Aion?! How can that be?!"

"You can do a lot of stupid stuff with Sheda's voice transformer and purple hair spray, you know… "

"Do you think we should call the police? I mean, he tried to kill me…" Rosette suggested. Chrono frowned for a moment and looked down to his unconscious twin.

"No. Prison is the wrong place for him. He has to go somewhere else…"

**AN: **Okaaaaaaaaaay… that was confusing… I'll write it here in short form: Aion has disguised as Chrono and attacked Rosette. Meanwhile the real Chrono tried to find them. The part starting with "Chrono hurried through the street." Is for the real Chrono as well… Then the Chrono found them, he and Aion fought and in the end Chrono and Rosette won… At least I think so… hehe…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

As Aion woke up again he noticed that he was in a van. In the van everything was white. It almost looked like an ambulance. He tried to get up. But shocked he had to see that he wore a white jacket with long sleeves which were tied up on his back. Furthermore he lay on a stretcher and was tied up with some straps at it. The part of the stretcher with was under his head was higher than the other parts, so he was half sitting, half lying. Through a window to his right he could see that the van drove to a huge building which looked like a hospital, but it wasn't. Over the entrance door stood in very big letters: "Psychiatric Hospital"

"WHAT?!!!!" Aion screamed. "I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE LOONY BIN!!! I AM NOT INSANE!!! AHHHHHHH" he tried again to struggle free, but the special jacket and the straps didn't allow him to move.

The van stopped and two strong men came and dragged him into a padded cell. Aion protested loudly, but the men didn't want to listen to him. He yelled after them, but they were long gone already. Angry he looked around in his cell. Only one wall wasn't padded and it had iron bars. Through the bars he could see into another cell. He wanted to know who was in there and stepped closer. Suddenly something jumped from the right directly in front of him.

"AION!!! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU HERE!!! NOW I FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW NICE THAT IS!!!" Shocked Aion stared at Sheda at the other side of the bars. She was wearing one of these jackets as well.

"AHHHHH!!! LEMME OUTTA HERE!!! PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! SHE TALKS ME TO DEATH!!! NOOOOO!!! PLEASE!!!!!!" He shrieked in panic and kick with his foot on the door. After a while he had to give up. Nobody would free him and he had to stand Sheda. So he asked her: "And why are you here?"

"Oh, that's a funny story. I made Genai watch funny movies with me. He said I am insane and called the loony bin guys… They came and took me with them. ISN'T THAT COOL?! NOW I HAVE MY OWN PADDED CELL!!! AND GENAI TOO!!!"

"Moment! Genai is here too?" Aion couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sheda stepped away, so Aion could see through her cell into another cell. In it was Genai. He was wearing one of these white jackets, too. How could it be different. But he sat on the ground in the corner which was far, far away from Sheda. From time to time he mutter "No, Barbie movies, please no Barbie movies…no…. no… no…" He seemed to be totally scarred and in panic. His eyes were wide and every time Sheda used the word "Barbie" he began to cry like a little girl.

--

Some time later:

"Thank you very much that I'm allowed to stay here." Chrono smiled and sat down at the table next to Rosette.

"No problem, boy. It's Christmas and you're Rosette's boyfriend after all." Rosette's father Vinsent said while he carried the Christmas goose in the dining room.

"Ahhh…. That smells good……" Drooling Rosette stared at the goose. "Fooooooooooood."

"I told ya not to eat so much or you'll be fat." Joshua commented her behaviour.

"WHAT? I'M NOT FAT!!! Chrono, defend me!" Pouting the girl leaned back in her chair and looked to Chrono next to her.

"Ya, she is beautiful the way she is!"

"Awww, good boy." She petted his head.

"What am I?! Your pet?"

"Kitty, kitty, kitty!!!"

After the dinner Joshua went with Vinsent into the kitchen to wash the dished and so on. Rosette and Chrono stayed back in the dining room, but soon decided to go into the living room.

"Do you think it's okay for a devil to celebrate Christmas?" Chrono suddenly asked.

"Sure, Christmas is for everybody." The blonde moved closer to him and hugged him.

"Hey wanna go for a walk?" He smiled at her. "It's always so beautiful outside on Christmas and look it's snowing!"

The girl agreed and told her father that she was outside for a little while. So they took their jackets and went outside. It was cold there. Little clouds were seen whenever they breathed out. And Chrono had been right; the snowflakes sparkled beautiful in the dark night sky. In the front garden of every house were lights and other decorations. Slowly they went a little bit down the street.

"Where do we go to?" Rosette asked.

"Just a little bit around. Hey, do you know what is great?" In no time he lifted her up in his arms and they were airborne… and he in his devil form. Only seconds later they were high in the air and looked down to the city. It was an ocean of lights and looked like millions of stars on the ground.

"Wow…" She whispered. "That's so… I can't describe it… Thanks for showing me that."

"No problem, you're welcome." They landed again and Chrono switched back into the human form. "Oh! Here your Christmas present!" He smiled at her and pulled a little box out f the pocket of his jacket. It was wrapped in dark blue paper with stars on it. Rosette said thank you and began to unwrap it. In it was a beautiful golden necklace.

"Perhaps you can use it for the pocket watch. The chain of the watch is old already, but with this new chain it would look way better on you. Do you like it?"

"Of cause I do!!! Thank you so much! But it had to be expensive!" She took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. Then she saw that there was something else in the box. "CANDIES!!!!" _I know she loves food…_

"Now it's my turn! Here!" This time it was she who pulled a box out of her jacket, but this one was wrapped in dark red paper. In it was the new iPod Nano. Chrono gasped as he saw that. "And you say that my gift for you was too expensive!"

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it!!!"

"Good. Sheda told me that your stereo was taken away by Aion. Now you can hear your music without buying a new stereo." The embraced each other tightly.

"Let's go home, searching the mistletoe!"

Later at home the phone rang and nearly all their friends called to wish them a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Sheda also called Chrono on his mobile phone. Like always she screamed into the phone, so Chrono had to hold the receiver far away from his ear because he was afraid to get deaf.

"HI, CHRONO!!! I'M ALLOWED TO CALL SOMEONE FROM THE LOONY BIN!!! ACTUALLY I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DO SO, BECAUSE I'M IN THE LOONY BIN BUT TODAY I AM!!! TODAY IS CHRISTMAS!!! YAY!!!"

Chrono held the receiver even more far away and made Rosette laugh.

"I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!"

"We wish you, too, a merry Christmas." After 10 minutes more he was finally able to hang up.

"Let me guess, it was Sheda?" The blonde laughed.

"Who else could talk so loudly? She seems to be really, really happy today. I don't wanna be Aion now." He grinned at her and laughed.

"Mistletoe!!!" Rosette suddenly shouted and pointed on the ceiling over them.

--

In the loony bin:

"AHHH!!! LET ME OUT!!!" Both, Genai and Aion, screamed and kicked at the door of their two padded cells. Sheda had just phoned someone in another room and was now back again. She jumped through her cell and began to sing old Christmas songs.

"LET US OUT!!! OR AN ASPIRIN AGAINST HEADACHE, PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! **PLEASE!!!!**"

Suddenly one of the guards came and let them out.

"THANK YOU!!!!" Both devils screamed at the same time, but before they were able to run away some other guards had gripped them and took them to a Christmas party in a big room. Sheda was also brought there. She squeaked as she saw the huge Christmas tree which was standing in the middle of the room. It was nearly 3m high and full of beautiful lights and other decorations.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" The cat woman began to sing immediately and jumped around the tree. While doing that she accidentally crashed with some other people and made them fall down while she was still singing. In the end she knocked over a candle and the Christmas tree began to burn. With teary eyes she stopped. "But… but… the beautiful Christmas tree!!! BUHUHUUUUUUUUU! THE CHRISTMAS TREE IS DEAD!!! AND NO CHRISTMAS TREE, NO PRESENTS UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE!!! BUHUHUUUUUUUUUUUU NO GIFTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She began to wail. "And this is all… your fault, Genai!!!"

"What? Why mine?!" He screamed shocked.

"You could have stopped me!!!" She wailed again and bumped into him. He wasn't able to hold his balance (because he still wore this jacket with the tied arms) and then he fell…. Directly into the burning Christmas tree. (AN: Genai was and is still my favourite victim, I don't know why…)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M BURNING!!!"

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…" Aion grinned and had to laugh about the whole scene.

**AN: ** So… actually the fanfic was supposed to end here… But I don't want it to end and I don't have ideas what to write here… So I decided that I will post here some specials like this Christmas special, then New Years special etc. until I found something good that I can write.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**(aka New Years Special; I am early, am I not?)

In the days after Christmas Rosette and Chrono went back to their school. There they celebrated Christmas with friends etc. And today was New Years Eve (AN: And I am only one month too late!!! The Halloween chappie came two months too late XD). Anyways Chrono had asked Rosette to come to the party in his school. Since he had been at her school for the Halloween party it would be a nice change to celebrate in Hell High. Rosette really looked forward to the evening. She terribly wanted to know how devils, demons and all other evil creatures would welcome the New Year. Perhaps with an extraordinary bloody ritual? A picture popped into her mind. It was showing Chrono dancing in his demon form around a fire with a kettle in which some poison green liquid boiled with some funny bubbles. A giggle escaped her lips and Chrono who was sitting on the couch with his laptop looked at her to know what was so funny all of a sudden. Only seconds later he pouted.

"That's a cheap imagination of devil rituals, you know that? They're more complex than that."

"Would you please stop reading my thoughts?" She looked up from her book and grinned at him.

At the moment they were both sitting in Rosette's room. It was still early in the afternoon and Chrono had come over for a visit. In the last time he had come over more often. At his school it seemed boring at the moment. Aion, Genai and Sheda were still in the loony bin, Rizelle was only interested in her looking and Vide… Well he was like a bear… a bear in hibernation more precisely… The good part of it was that DeFaux was really happy now because everything was according to plan from now on and without any stupid interruptions by the Sinners. The good principal's mood was so good, that it was creepy again. Considering all these facts Chrono left his school whenever he could. Today he had brought his laptop with him so he was able to finish an essay for school. He had accidentally forgotten to write it and was now quite in a hurry to finish it before school begun again. While he was writing his essay thing, Rosette decided to read 'Twilight'.

Azzy and Sathella just came back from lunch and greeted both. They asked Rosette to go shopping with them. They still all needed nice dresses for the evening; even through they were not celebrating together. But therefore Sathella and Azmaria went to the party on Magdalene High. Chrono offered them to drive them to the mall and take them home later. He himself didn't want to go shopping with them. A shopping tour with three girls was a real torture even for a demon. So he asked Joshua to join the group. While the girls were shopping for dresses, the boys could do whatever they wanted to and that they would meet at 5 o'clock at the entrance of the mall.

To Chrono's bad luck it was really difficult to talk to Joshua while he was trying to win one of the games in the gaming area of the mall. He was almost addicted to that stupid video game.

In the same time the girls had found a shop that sold nice and beautiful dresses. It was a small shop and the owner was a friendly middle-aged woman named Ms Miller. The teenager knew her already because they always bought their dresses here. Ms Miller always knew which dress was the best one for each of them and for each event. Today she chose a light blue one for Azmaria and a golden one for Sathella. For Rosette she had a nice once in beige. All dresses looked really good. The only thing they still needed now was something to wear over the dress. Outside it would be cold tonight and on New Years Eve you usually go outside to do the firework. Also for this case Ms Miller had the fitting stuff in her shop. There were some elegant jackets, matching to the three dresses and in the same colour. Happy with their stuff the girls went to pay the clothes. Unluckily the negative part was that they had chosen relatively expensive dresses and they had to pay with nearly all their pocket money.

"I think I need a job…" Rosette sighed and took her shopping bag to leave the shop.

"Well, girl from the sticks. In contrast to YOU, I have enough money to live a luxurious life." Sathella teased the blonde on her typical snobbish way. The blonde's answer was only a growl and it would have been a noogie attack if Azmaria hadn't held her back.

"Sathella, please, we do not all have as much money as you." Azmaria said while she still tried to held Rosette back.

"Then you do something wrong. But is that my problem?" Sathella waved her long silky hair and walked ahead to the next shop.

"I swear… someday I'm killing her…" Rosette huffed, but she was calming down slowly by now.

"Don't listen to her. She only wants to have attention." Carefully the little albino let go of her. Nevertheless she paid attention that Rosette wouldn't suddenly attack the redhead in front of her.

Rosette sighed. "Perhaps you're right, Azzy."

"Hey I heard that!" The German complained.

About five o'clock all three of them waited at the entrance. Actually it was time to go home and get ready for the party, but neither Chrono nor Joshua came.

"I bet Joshua is still hanging in front of the video games." Rosette suggested annoyed and muttered something about "Why does he always have to come late!" So they headed through the mall into the gaming area… only to find Joshua AND Chrono sitting in front of one of the video games and shouting stuff like "Ha! I'm killing you!" – "No, you don't!" – "Ahhh, that's mean!"

_That can't be true… _ Rosette waved her hand in front of the boys' faces.

"Can't talk. Must play." Both said at the same time.

"Oh nooo… Don't tell me Joshua has infected you…" Rosette made an Anime-fall.

After fifteen minutes Rosette, Azmaria and Sathella had finally managed to drag them away from the game and towards the parking lot where the car was.

Later Chrono took off to his own school to get himself ready. He would pick up Rosette at 8 o'clock. (AN: I wonder if 2 ½ hours are enough for her to get ready, but anyways…)

Exactly at 8 o'clock Chrono stood waiting with his car in front of the school gate. Rosette wasn't ready yet and he had to wait a little bit longer. Finally she was done and only minutes later they were at Hell High. The campus was full of students who hurried to their dorms or to pick up their dates. Different from the last time Rosette didn't saw any fighting demons. Everyone seemed busy with the coming party.

"We do not always fight, ya? That's only during the exams... and when it's terribly boring" Chrono explained and smiled gently to her.

"What did I told you about reading my thoughts?"

"HELLO MY FRIENDZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!" A shrill voice interrupted them from behind. _Erg, this voice… this coffee overdosed voice… That can only be one…. _

Sheeda pulled them both into a tight hug rubbed her head on their heads while her tail swung happily through the air.

"I'm choking!" Rosette complained and tried to struggle free. Fortunately Sheeda let them go and grinned widely at them. She wore a nice dark brown dress and a huge ribbon on her head. The huge round glasses weren't missing as well.

"So how did you escape from the loony bin? I doubt they let you go…" Chrono asked her. Sheeda grinned even wider. "What have you done?" Rosette and Chrono asked in common.

"Nothing." And the grin grew wider again… that means if that was even possible. "Oh, I didn't do anything. But after a while the coffee withdrawal showed its effect… They gave me some coffee, so I wouldn't destroy the whole room. Afterwards they were afraid of me and let me go." The cat girl giggled. "Well, I think you all have been right… Coffee is not good for me. I think I'm going to stop drinking it." THAT WAS A WORD!!! SHEEDA WITHOUT COFFEE?! THE WORLD IS SAVED!!!! She let out a loud sigh pushed her glassed up.

"Uh." The blonde began and pointed on Sheeda's hand. "And what is this may I ask?"

"Coffee cup." She looked like she had forgotten about all she had said about not-drinking-any-coffee and smiled innocently.

"If you want to stop… then why are you drinking it anyways?" Chrono stepped forwards and pulled the cup out of her hand. "I think it's better you don't have that, okay?"

The brown haired girl whimpered but didn't try to stop him taking her beloved coffee away.

Until the party really started the three chatted a little with each other while they went into the gym where the party should take place. Some music was played and slowly the room was filled with people. An older man in a suit stepped to the microphone. Some other older looking persons stood in a little distance next to him. The room immediately was quiet and everybody looked at him. He switched the microphone on… and the micro AND the stereo boxes exploded. Afterwards confetti in all colours flew through the air. Meanwhile the man muttered angrily something.

"Such a fool." Chrno shook his head. "We blow the micro and the stereos up every year and every year he is surprised that his micro explodes… Will he ever learn it?" Amused he looked to the man. "Oh and that's DeFaux, the principal. The others behind him are our teachers. Take care that they don't meet you. Humans aren't actually allowed in here." He explained his girlfriend. Then he laughed because DeFaux just made a total fool out of himself. On the confetti in the microphone was glue. Now the whole colourful stuff glued on him and he wasn't able to get rid of it. He made a loud growl and left the room again leaving the puzzled teachers and the amused students behind.

A girl climbed onto a table and shouted "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!" and was greeted with a loud cheer. The DJ made the music louder and began to play one after the other the songs the students wanted to hear. The poor teachers seemed to be terribly overtaxed and so it was a party from the wilder sort.

Sheeda wanted to get something to eat and vanished in the crowd. Chrono held a hand to Rosette and mad a gesture to the dance floor. "Sure."

So they danced there until someone brought a karaoke machine and installed it on the stage.

Some little groups shouted names and soon a young guy was pulled on the stage to sing the first song. His voice was quite good and he seemed to have fun singing. Next was a long haired girl, then a second girl and some others. The fifth was another boy. He looked quite nervous and slowly began to sing. It sounded terrible and some others booed on him until he ran crying off into the bathroom. Unluckily he ran into the girls bathroom and not into the one for the boys… Therefore some louder girlish screams were heard as the girls left the bathroom.

"You wanna sing too?" Rosette asked the purple haired demon next to her.

"No… don't even think about that." Shocked he looked at her and shook his head quickly. "What about you?"

"Surely no-"

Suddenly the guy asked who should sing next and Chrono screamed Rosette's name.

"Great! Come on the stage, young lady!"

"But I said I don't wanna ARG, I hate you, Chrono…" Annoyed she climbed onto the stage. She was asked what she wanted to sing. Because she didn't really know something, the karaoke machine decided (AN: you know this 'by chance modus'? I have no idea what it's called in English .") It was Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. The music started to play. Rosette's singing voice was actually quite good, but she didn't really felt comfortable singing in front of such a huge crowd. When she was done with the song she hopped down from the stage with the words "Next is Chrono!"

"Hey, that's mean!" He protested, but he was pushed to the stage by the others. His song was "Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park (AN: my absolute fave song 3). He did a good job as well and it sounded great.

When he was finished as well, he went to Rosette again, tickled her shortly and grumbled something about "That was really mean."

After some other singers, Sheeda wanted to sing as well. But her movement were different from her normal movements and she spoke a little bit drunken.

"Oh no… The only thing worse than coffee is giving Sheeda alcohol. Pray that we survive this evening..." Chrono run his palm over his face and chuckled.

"You think we should help her?" Rosette asked and jumped on her toes to see Sheeda over the crowd.

"Nya, Vide is just helping her. We don't need to." The scene on the stage was funny. Vide tried to drag the cat girl away from the microphone, but she held it tight in her hands and tried to sing… Have you ever heard someone sing drunken? It… well… It doesn't sound really good… And with Sheeda's shrieking voice it's a pain for your ears. Now try to imagine how a demon with a ten times better hearing would hear that…

As soon as the fingers of the clocks and watches moved towards the twelve, the crowd of young and older demons stormed outside. They stopped on one of the large sport fields next to the gym. There was enough place for all, but on a weird way nobody went into the middle of the field. Instead they built a large circle around. Rosette wanted to step forward, but Chrono stopped her with his left arm.

"Don't go over the border." He whispered to her, because the others all were silent by now.

"What border?" She looked down to her feet to see a red glowing laser-like line. "Oh, you mean THAT border. So, wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"Watch and learn."

The first gong rang out. Confused Rosette looked around to see that everybody had closed her or his eyes and humming a special tone, very quiet, but it was there. It was a tone which gave you the creep. With the second gong the tone got louder. And so it went on. Before the last gong it was so loud, that Rosette had to clap her hands over her ears. It was so creepy… but hypnotizing on the same way as well. The monotone tone made her feel herself and her environment so much more than before. With the last gong all devils opened their eyes again, this time the eyes were glowing in bright colours. In Chrono's case it was a bright golden/yellow. A huge rainbow fountain came out of the ground in the middle of the field. In the sky it divided into some lines of all colours. Then it exploded and a glittering powder fell down. The whole sky was full of it and made it look like the stars were falling down. Then some single demons, males and females, stepped forwards and made some elegant movements with their arms. Immediately something that looked like an energy ball in different colours appeared next to their hands. The balls followed the hands in their movements while the demons did something that looked like a mixture between some kind of martial sport (AN: What is it called?) and a dance. But the energy balls never touched their skin. Then they shoot the energy balls in the air where they exploded to glitter powder as well.

Suddenly Rosette jumped away because something began to glow brightly on her left. Chrono had two of these energy balls as well and did the same than the others had done. As the balls exploded some purple glitter snowed down on him and Rosette.

"Happy new year, Rosette!" Still standing under the glitter stuff he embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy new year to you, too!" She swung her arms around him as well and together they watched the scene in the sky which still looked like the stars were falling down. So that was how demons greeted the new year.

**AN:**XD I AM SOOO EARLY WITH THIS CHAPPIE XDDDD Sorry I haven't written a lot in the last time. And I haven't even thought that I will ever write a new chapter and set the story on 'complete'. Seems like it's not complete yet. I think I'm going to write some more chapters… even if I have no idea what to write. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!

I guess the next chappie is the Valentines special… I hope so at least…. And I hope that the next chapter doesn't come two months too late…


End file.
